Angels
by sonlover25
Summary: Beca isn't you're typical lycan and Chloe isn't your typical human. They both have dark pasts. Can they both be each others angels or will they let the past destroy them? G!P warning. Don't like, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's been a few months since I have written a story, but I'm going to try to write one again. So obviously this is going to be a Beca/Chloe story and it's going to be completely different than the original Pitch Perfect plot. Also, this is the first time I have ever written a G!P story, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the others. Anyway, without further ado, here's my newest story Angels. I hope you enjoy. =) **

**Angels**

**Chapter One**

It's been a few months since I've been in this town and so far, I think it is very boring. School starts today and I am really not looking forward to it at all. The only reason why I'm even here is because my twin sister Annika wanted to come and see what it's like here. Now, before you ask anything, Annika doesn't look like me. I actually think she is the complete opposite of me. I stand at about five foot three, while my sister is easily almost five foot six. The only thing that we share is our heritage and our hair color. Now…as for our heritage…we both are two entirely different beings than what everyone else is, but that story is for a different day.

I finished pulling up my black skinny jeans and pulled my tight white v neck over my head. Sliding on my leather jacket and shoes, I made my way downstairs. I started eating some cereal when my sister came walking into the room with a smile.

"Now, now sis, don't look over joyed about this day." Annika said with a grin as she plopped down next to me and started eating as well.

Rolling my eyes, I took another bite and said, "Please don't tell me you're excited about mingling with the humans today. Because I can tell you right now that I would much rather pull my canines out one by one before going back to school."

"Oh will you stop being such a negative Nancy for once Beca? At least we're not going back to high school this time around." Annika said as she poked my side lightly.

"That is true. By the way, why did you want to come all the way here to Atlanta? I know you loved it back in Washington. We had so much room to run and we had so much freedom." I asked as I started cleaning both mine and Annika's bowls.

Annika shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, I just felt like we needed a change in scenery. I mean, we've only been in the Washington area for twenty-three years. And besides, I have a feeling that this place is going to bring a good change in our lives. Just trust me on this sis."

Sighing, I decided to just let the conversation go. Usually whenever Annika gets a feeling like that, it usually becomes true. It's actually pretty creepy how it happens. I went over to the door to grab my keys to the Jeep Wrangler and yelled for my sister. "Come on Annika. We need to get going if we want to be on time to our classes!"

I decided to just meet her out in the Jeep and walked outside. Looking around, I saw that it was going to be one of those nice summer/fall days. I only had to wait a few minutes when Annika came bouncing into the Jeep.

"You know, I don't see why we can't just run to school. You know good and well that it would be a hell of a lot faster than driving in this old thing."

I started up the car and started driving to the university. "Hey now, don't be dissing on my jeep. And you know we can't put more attention on us as we already are doing just by moving here."

My sister groaned and said, "Ugh sis, you seriously don't know how to have any fun. So, are you going to talk to any humans this time around? Or are you just going to walk around acting like you hate everyone again?"

I turned to look at Annika while I was driving and said, "Sis, I'm a lycan, what do you think?"

"I just don't get why you won't put yourself out there and make friends. It has to be lonely and boring to just talk to me." Annika said.

"Because Annika, I don't see the point in getting invested in someone or something when we are just going to up and move in a few years later. And also, I don't want to risk putting them in harms way because we are known to be dangerous." I said as I turned down the road that led to the college.

Annika rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my god you are always so negative Becs. How many times do I have to tell you that we are only dangerous if we allow ourselves to be dangerous? You know just as well as I do that we have excellent control over our inner beast. Now, I demand that you open yourself up more this time around. I just have a feeling that some type of change is going to happen soon."

Pulling into the parking lot, I found a spot and turned off the jeep. We both got out and instantly people's eyes were on us. Rolling my eyes, I walked closer to my sister and said, "Yeah, okay then. I'll try to play nice to these humans but if one thing goes wrong, it's your ass that is going down."

Annika just grinned and slid her arm through mine and walked me through campus with her. Unfortunately, she had a class that was on the other side of the campus while mine was on the opposite side. She stopped in front of the classroom door of her class and smiled at me.

"Now, remember what I said in the car Beca. Play nice and try not to be such a Debbie downer. I'll see you later sis! Love you!" Annika said and then kissed my cheek and left.

I mumbled out, "Yeah…love you too…" and walked off. While I was walking along the hallway, I could hear the whispers of other students. _"Woah have you seen the new girls? They are so hot! I wonder if they are dating?" "I'm going to try and ask the shorter one out sometime. Think she'll say yes?"_ I just scoffed at their comments and kept walking towards my class. _Yeah…like I'll ever go out with a human. They seriously need to not waste their breath._ In the middle of my thoughts, I felt something soft and I heard the cutest sounded squeal. _Wait a second Beca…the cutest sounded squeal? Since when did I think anything that a human did was cute?_ Looking up, or down I should say, I saw that in the middle of my thoughts I ran down a gorgeous redheaded girl. She looked up at me and as our eyes connected, I felt my knees start to get weak and my heart start to race faster than it normally does. _Ho-ly sh-it. This girl is simply gorgeous! Okay Beca…you need to calm down or else you'll go all wolf on her._ Taking deep breaths, I managed to get my heart under control some and I quickly gave her my hand.

"I am so sorry miss. I was so into my thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up. When our hands made contact with one another, I felt the strongest shock that I have ever felt. I quickly let go without thinking and I heard that same cute squeal come again. I quickly caught her before she fell and said, "Gah I'm sorry. I'm normally not this clumsy."

The redhead giggled and said, "It's okay. I normally don't make it a habit to run into cute girls. And for the record, I'm okay, but thank you for asking. My name is Chloe Beale, what's yours?"

Once the redhead that I now know as Chloe was fully standing upright, I pulled my hand away from hers. I instantly missed her touch, which instantly confused her. Looking into her simply gorgeous deep, captivating blue eyes, I felt my legs grow weak again. _Damn this girl is the definition of perfection. Wait…what in the hell am I saying here? She's a human Beca! You need to be careful around her!_ Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I continued to look at her and said, "It's nice to meet you Chloe. My name is Beca Mitchell. I'm sorry once again for making you fall twice now."

She giggled and gathered her things while saying, "Hey, don't worry about it. Now if it happens again though…you'll be in trouble. But I got to run to class…maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

Smiling, I nodded my head yes. "Hm…maybe you will. See you later miss Beale."

Walking away, I couldn't help but hear her say _"Damn she has a nice ass."_ Grinning more after I heard that, I continued to walk to my class. All throughout class I kept finding my mind wondering back to that gorgeous redhead that I ran into. _Those eyes…I have never seen something as beautiful as her eyes in my life. Just…everything about her is perfection. My god Beca…what in the hell is wrong with you? You're doing exactly what you told yourself that you're NOT going to do! Now quit it and pay attention to the class!_ This was how all the other classes went. I would spend most of them daydreaming about Chloe, which was really starting to worry me. When it was time for lunch, I met my sister in the student lounge area outside in the front lawn.

Annika walked over to me with a big smile on her face. "So…I can practically see the happiness exploding around your body. So are you going to tell me what happened today or am I going to have to guess?"

Rolling my eyes, I decided to get up from my seat and walk with Annika to the parking lot. "Nothing exciting happened sis. I just…I ran into this girl this morning before my first class."

"Ah I see…and why do I have a feeling that isn't all of the story?" Annika asked while looking at me. I didn't say anything and after a few minutes of silence she grabbed me so I would stop walking and face her. "Oh my god, she isn't just a girl is she? Don't tell me that my sister is crushing on someone! Who is she? What is her name? Is she cute?"

Laughing, I put my hands on my sister's shoulders to calm her down. "Annika…breath…her name is Chloe Beale and sis…she is the most gorgeous girl that I have ever met in my life. When our eyes connected…I felt weak at the knees and my heart started beating as fast as it's ever gone before. Hell, I almost transformed right then and there. And when our hands touched…it felt like the strongest shock you can ever receive without getting killed or injured."

Annika was silent for a few minutes and then suddenly she grew the biggest smile and grin that I have ever seen on her face. "Oh my god…my sister has found her mate!" She started jumping up and down excitedly.

Confused, I looked at her and said, "No…I couldn't have…it's incredibly dangerous for a lycan to get mated to a human! I could…I could kill her!"

"But you wouldn't because we don't harm our mates. It would literally kill us if we did. Now, enough talk about that, I want to know how you two met! Details woman!" Annika said as we started walking again.

"Well, when I said I ran into her this morning, I mean I literally ran into her. I was lost in thought and next thing I know, I'm running into her and she was on the ground. And then, when I gave her my hand to help pick her up, the shock scared me so bad that I managed to drop her and almost make her fall to the ground again. Luckily, my reflexes are really fast and I was able to catch her before she fell." I said as I kept on walking.

"Aw that's really cute! What does she look like?" Annika asked curiously.

I was about to say something when I heard the familiar voice coming from across the lawn. Looking up, I saw that Chloe was talking to some blonde girl. They were both laughing about something when suddenly she looked up and over and our eyes connected again. I felt my heart start to speed up and my knees go weak again. I saw Chloe tell her friend something and next thing I know she's slowly walking over to my sister and I.

I felt Annika's hand go around my arm and help hold me up. She then said in a hushed tone, "Woah sis, are you okay? What are you looking at?" I nodded discretely to Chloe's quickly growing form and Annika looked over to where I nodded. "Holy shit, is that the girl you were telling me about sis?" I nodded in agreement and didn't have any time left to say anything else before Chloe reached us.

"Well hello again Beca. I had a feeling we would meet again. How did the rest of your classes go?" Chloe asked with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "I think you're stalking me miss Beale. It's way too much of a coincidence for us to run into one another a second time with this big campus. And my classes were pretty boring."

Chloe grinned and said, "Oh you caught me Mitchell. I just spend my whole day stalking you because your life is just so interesting."

"Hey now, my life is pretty awesome. I mean, I am a badass after all." I said with a grin. Annika was just standing next to me with a grin on the whole time. I can definitely tell she is enjoying every second of this conversation.

"Oh I'm sure it is. So…who is this that is standing next to you? Rumor has it she's your mystery girlfriend." Chloe said with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes and making a grossed out face I said, "Oh god there's already rumors going on about me?" Even though I already knew about this, I decided to play along. "And to let you know, this is my twin sister. I can't believe people seriously think she's my girlfriend."

Annika took this time to jump into the conversation. "Hello, I'm Annika Mitchell. I'm the cooler sibling out of the two of us. And Becs, you should be honored to have people think we are dating. I mean, I am the more awesome Mitchell."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Oh please, don't even start with your high and mighty rant. Chloe, feel free to ignore her at anytime you want, that's what most people do anyway."

Chloe by this time was laughing at the two of us bickering with one another. "So, you said that you two are twins, I'm assuming that you guys aren't identical because you both definitely do not look alike at all."

"Thank god we don't. I wouldn't want to look like shorty over here for my whole life." Annika said jokingly.

Rolling my eyes, I just decided to ignore my sister. "So Chloe, we need to head out for lunch because ugly ass over there tends to get grouchy when she doesn't get her food."

"Actually…um…a few friends of mine were planning to go eat at this diner near campus if you both would want to join us?" Chloe asked hopefully.

_Aw she sounds so cute when she begs for something. Stop it Beca, I don't care what my sister said…you have to be careful with her. She's a human and you can hurt her._

"Actually, I have some errands I need to run, but Becs you can go if you would like? I can just drive the jeep home and Chloe can bring you back to the house." Annika said with an "innocent" smile on her face.

I gave her my "We are definitely talking about this when we get home" look and then looked over at Chloe who was smiling. "If that's okay with you Chloe."

She grinned even more and said, "Of course it is! I'm so excited you'll get to meet my friends! Come on, they are waiting in the parking lot for us!"

I felt her grab my wrist lightly and start to pull me across the lawn. The sharp shocks were on my wrist in full blast and I felt my inner beast trying so hard to break free. _Not now. I can't do this in front of her. First, it will scare her away before I can even get the chance to be friends with her and second, it could possibly harm her._ Thankfully I was able to calm myself down just as we made it to a car. Standing by the vehicle was her blonde friend she was talking to earlier, a tall and sexy as hell brunette, and a bigger blonde.

"Sorry it took a little longer guys. I want you all to meet someone. Everyone, this is my new friend Beca. She was the one I was talking about earlier. Beca, I want you to meet my friends. The blonde one over there is Aubrey, the brunette standing next to her is Stacie, and the last one is Amy." Chloe said as she finally let go of my wrist and gave me a smile.

I felt myself get weak at the knees again and looked at all of her friends. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all."

I heard them all say hello back to me and before I know it, I was being pulled in the back seat with Chloe. "So Beca, I haven't seen you around Barden before. Where did you move here from?" The girl who I think was named Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure I would have remembered a pretty face like yours." Stacie said as she winked at me.

_Oh geez…someone clearly has a sex addiction problem. Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but I'm taken. Wait…where in the hell did that come from?_

"Oh my god Stace, could you please try not to get in bed with the new girl for once in your life?" Chloe said annoyed. I felt her pull me closer to her discretely.

Smiling and trying to ignore Stacie's comment, I said, "My sister and I just moved here from a small town in Washington."

"Oh I didn't know you had a sister. I'm assuming she's the one that people has been assuming was your girlfriend." Stacie said.

Unfortunately, I somehow managed to put in between Stacie and Chloe. Stacie seemed like a nice girl and all, but she really is making me feel uncomfortable with how often she lightly slides her hand up my arm. I discretely slide over to Chloe a little more, and I can see her smile at that.

"So Beca, did you have any hobbies back home?" Chloe asked while smiling at me.

"Did you leave anyone special there?" Stacie asked with a grin.

"Oh my god Stace, seriously stop." Chloe said while glaring at her.

Rolling my eyes and ignoring Stacie, I decided to answer Red's question. "Well, back home I used to run for track and I played some volleyball and softball as well."

"Oh that's awesome! Actually, Aubrey, Stacie, and I are on the volleyball team here at Barden. Maybe you could come to some of our games sometime? And you should definitely try out for the track team if you're good enough. Barden could use a new good player." Chloe said with a grin.

"Hm, I suppose if you're lucky enough I will stop by a game or two. When is your next one?"

"Oh it's on Saturday actually. It starts at five, you should definitely come, and if you want you can bring your sister…Annika?...to the game as well." Chloe said.

I smiled at her question in her voice. _This girl will definitely be the death of me._ "Don't worry, you got the name correct. Which I'm very proud of by the way because most people wouldn't have guessed it correctly."

"Really? I don't know why not because I think her name is awesome." Chloe said while nudging me a little.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of my best friend back in Tasmania. Even though she got eaten by a crocodile…but that's a story for a different time…" Amy said from the front seat.

I honestly had no clue what to say to that. Thankfully, Chloe leaned over and whispered in my ear, successfully giving me the biggest chills I have ever experienced. _What is this girl doing to me? I don't get chills…especially from a human._ "Don't worry about Amy. She likes to tell insane stories all the time. Honestly, we think half of the time she is making it up. Just nod your head and agree and she will let it go. But for the love of god, do not ask her to try and explain anything."

I laughed and looked up at Amy who was busy jamming out to whatever song Aubrey was playing on her radio. She was actually doing some kind of dance that I couldn't explain. We finally made it to the diner and we all piled out of the car and walked inside. Aubrey and Amy decided to sit on one side while Stacie, Chloe, and I squeezed in on the other side. Once again I was put in between the two girls and it seemed like they both were trying to get my attention, and the only person I want to give my attention to is the gorgeous redhead sitting beside me. The rest of lunch went uneventful. We all spent it just talking about random things, most of them was questions about my old town and what all I liked to do when I'm bored. We are now back at the school and heading to Chloe's car.

"So, I'm sorry about Stacie's behavior. She normally doesn't act that way towards new people." Chloe said as we got into her car.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "It's not a problem. Besides, I wasn't really paying attention to her anyway. I had my eyes set on someone else." I looked over at her when I said the last part.

Chloe blushed and started her car. "So, where do you guys live?" I told her my address and she smiled even bigger. "No way! You guys live just down the street from my house! Did you guys take that one house that was for sale?"

"The two story one? Yeah, that's our house. It's a pretty nice neighborhood so far." I said as we started driving out of the parking lot.

"So Beca, tell me what type of music you like to listen to?" Chloe randomly asked.

"Well, I listen to just about anything. I actually make my own mixes." _Why in the hell am I opening up to this girl? I think it's because I feel such a natural pull to her. It's so strong that I can't deny it._

"Really? That is so awesome! Do you think I could listen to them sometime?" Chloe asked with a pout.

"Oh um…maybe sometime. So, do you have any siblings?"

Chloe's face fell some, which made me question if she had a past or something. "Oh uh…I had a younger sister but um…she was killed in an accident along with my parents."

I felt my heart instantly break for her. I just wanted to reach over and pull her into my arms and never let her go. _What the hell Beca? I understand that she may be your mate but seriously? You don't do contact with other people…especially humans._ "I am so sorry Chloe. If I would have known, I wouldn't have dared to ask such a question."

I saw her shake something off and say, "No, it's fine. You didn't know and it's not your fault. It's not like you were the animal that killed them."

I felt my face instantly drain from that comment. _Oh no…please don't tell me that her family got attacked by a lycan…I heard about an accident that happened around these parts but I never would have thought it was her family that it happened to!_ "Um…if it's okay to ask…what exactly happened to your family?"

By now we were pulling up into the driveway of my house. Chloe turned off the car and turned to look at me. "You can ask, it's okay. Well, a few years ago, my parents and my younger sister were taking a road trip to come see me here at school…they were about twenty minutes away when their car got hit…it caused it to roll multiple times and when the paramedics and police came to the scene…they said it looked like some time of animal with huge claws was the cause of it…they were…they were shredded to pieces and there was nothing they could do about it…"

My heart broke even more after hearing that. _Her family is dead because of my kind. If I ever find the bastard that did it…I'm going to kill him…I'll slaughter him until he has no chance of being recognizable._ By the time Chloe finished with the story, she was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe straight. Knowing the one thing that could calm her down, I leaned over and pulled her into my arms. When she realized what I did, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held on even tighter. We stayed like this for what seemed to be hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. Hearing her sniffle, she finally pulled away from me and started wiping her smudged mascara off of her face.

"I'm sorry to cry like that in front of you. It's just a hard subject for me to talk about." Chloe said while sniffling still.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I may not be good with the whole confronting thing, but I have a pretty good set of ears that are excellent for listening."

Chloe smiled and I heard her giggle a little. "Well, thank you for that Beca. It really means a lot to me. Now, I'm sure your sister is wondering where you went off to."

I nodded my head and opened the car door. Before I got out, I turned to look at Chloe who was watching my every move. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded her head yes. "I'll be fine. But, if I need someone to talk to, here's my number." Chloe reached over and grabbed my hand and wrote numbers down. Smiling, I reached over and did the same to her. I felt those familiar sparks again and I looked up and saw that Chloe felt them too. We quickly pulled our hands away from each other and said our goodbyes. Once I got into the house, I could hear my sister in the living room.

"Hey Becs, how did your little lunch date go?" Annika asked after pausing the movie she was watching.

I went and sat down next to her. "First, it wasn't a date. And second, it was pretty fun actually. I met some of her friends and they all seemed pretty nice to me."

My sister gasped dramatically while saying, "Did my ears deceive me or did I just hear Beca Mitchell, the lycan who hates all humans, say that she actually enjoyed spending time with humans? My sis, this girl must be special."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Oh shut up. I never said I hated all humans, just most of them. And this girl is special Annika. She makes me feel things that I never knew I was capable of feeling."

"Damn…I think you have it bad for this girl. Too bad you can't just come out and tell her you're a lycan." Annika said with a grin.

"Speaking of lycan…Chloe told me an interesting story earlier."

And so I told Annika what happened with Chloe's parents and sister. When I was finished, we both were shaking ferociously. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! And that bastard is still alive? Beca, we HAVE to find this guy and kill him! Who knows how many families he has destroyed!"

"And you don't think I already know that Ann? Trust me, I want this fucker dead just as badly as you do, if not more. And this really makes it hard for me to tell Chloe what I am if anything were to develop between us. If she ever found out…she would hate me."

"Now why would she hate you?" Annika asked.

"Because once she sees how big my claws are, she will probably put two and two together and think I killed her family!" I practically yelled at my sister. I was shaking violently now.

"Okay Beca, you need to calm down. Just take deep breaths." Annika said as she cautiously got up and tried to put her hand on my arm.

I quickly ripped away from her grip and I could feel my inner beast trying to get out. "Don't fucking touch me! I need to get out of here! I'll be back whenever."

And with that I was out back and running through the woods. Before my feet could even touch the leaf-covered ground, I transformed and my now white paws were running through the dirt. I ran as far as I could until I was worn out. Seeing a stream, I decided to take a break. Sitting down, I felt something odd between my legs. _That's odd…I've never felt this before. What in the hell is it?_ Slowly looking down, I saw something that I've never seen there before. _No. Fucking. Way._

**So, there's the first chapter for you guys. Before I post a second chapter I'm going to wait to see how you guys like it. If I get enough reviews then I will post the next chapter. =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys, I would like to thank all of my readers so far who have either sent a review, favorited, or followed this story. It really means a lot to me. Going into this story I was actually kind of worried because I have never written a story like this before. But, seeing your reactions really shows me that there are people out there that actually like this story. So once again, thank you guys a lot. Anyway, so here is the next chapter of this story since I got such a positive reaction out of it so far. I hope you enjoy. =)**

**Angels**

**Chapter Two**

I am now facing my sister who has been laughing non-stop at me for the past hour. If you think I'm annoyed, you are slightly mistaken, I am furious. Grabbing the nearest thing I could find, which happened to be a plate, I threw it hard at my sister. That instantly made the laughing stop.

"For the love of god Annika, will you fucking STOP LAUGHING!" I yelled at her.

Annika had the biggest grin on her face and said, "I'm sorry Becs, I can't help it. I can't believe this happened to you. I've heard of it happening to a few lycans in the past, but I never would have thought you would get it."

"What in the hell are you talking about? I have a fucking penis down there that I didn't have down there before! How in the hell can you be laughing at this?" I yelled again. This is seriously ridiculous. All I wanted to do was take a nice run and I ended up with a fucking males dick on my body.

Annika started laughing again, which caused me to throw a pillow at her this time. "Would you please stop throwing things at me? I'll give you an explanation. I remember that dad told me about this when we were growing up."

"Well I'm starting to grow impatient so please tell me." I said while starting to pace up and down the room.

"Well, a long time ago when Dad was still alive, he told me about a condition that some lycans will go through when they find their mate. It usually happens to girl on girl couples. We are meant to breed with our mates, or how we like to now call it making babies, and so when a female lycan meets a girl mate, sometimes things will grow when they first transform in order to complete that…breeding…so to speak."

I instantly stopped pacing and turned to my sister. "Are you saying that I'm becoming a male in order to make a kid with Chloe?!"

"Well…yes…in a way. Now hear me out Beca before you go all dramatic again. The only part that will change on you is your…your um…down below region. The rest of you will stay the same." Annika said while looking at me.

I started pacing again and started to mumble to myself. "How in the hell did this happen? Why couldn't I have mated with another lycan? Why a bloody human? You know how much I hate humans. This is impossible!" I randomly punched the wall closest to me, effectively creating a hole in it. Annika quickly went over to me and wrapped her arms around mine.

"Beca, you need to calm down. I know how much you hate the humans, but you're going to have to let go of your hatred and just accept the fact that Chloe is your mate. Fate has chosen her for you, and you know just as well as I do that we can't trick fate."

"I know we can't, but god dammit why did it have to be a human? I can't let go of that hatred Annika. They KILLED our parents! They KILLED our entire family! How in the hell can you just sit back and be so cool about all of this?" I yelled as I still struggled to break free of her grip.

"Do you think I'm one hundred percent fine with humans?! Well then you are sadly mistaken my dear sister. I want just as much as you do to find those bastards who did it and slaughter each and every one of them. But I also realized that not every human is as bad as they were. I learned to separate that hatred for them and focus on making sure what's left of my family is safe. I would do anything to make sure you're safe Beca and believe me if I thought for a single second that Chloe was going to harm you, I would make sure you were never to be around her again. But I can see that she is a truly good human and I can tell already that that girl absolutely adores the fuck out of you. Now I strongly recommend that you get your shit together and you give this girl a chance."

Sighing, I nodded my head that I understood and I slowly calmed down. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to go shopping at some point. Feel up to a shopping trip?"

Annika smiled and said, "You know that I'm always feeling up to shop. Let's go tomorrow, bright and early!"

_Oh god, what did I get myself into now?_

And that is what leads me to right now. We have currently been at the mall for three hours now and so far we've gotten several new jeans for myself, along with a few new shirts, a bathing suit (or bottoms I should say), and some new shoes. We just got some food and are now sitting in the food court.

"Please tell me we are close to being done here. We've seriously have been going at it for hours." I said as I took a huge bite of my burger.

"Oh my god you are such a drama queen. It's only been three hours. It still doesn't beat the highest record we've been at a mall before." Annika said with a grin.

Yeah, believe it or not but she's actually kept me in a mall for eight full hours. I would rather not bring up that memory again. Let's just say I was one sore as hell lycan.

"Oh hey, isn't that your favorite redhead coming your way? Fancy seeing her here huh?" Annika said with a smile.

I turned around to see that Chloe was indeed heading our way with her normal big smile on her face. When she reached us, she pulled me into an awkward hug immediately. _Okay Beca, you know what your sister said. I have to give her a chance before I go all judgmental on her. You can do this. Hell, she is really fucking cute so that helps. _I pulled away from the hug and looked up at her with a smile. "Well hello there stranger. What brings you to the mall on this lovely day?"

Chloe giggled and went and sat down at the table next to me. "Well, Stacie wanted to go shopping for some new swimming stuff for our party tonight but she found, in her words, "A delicious looking guy and she just can't pass him up." So, that leads to why I'm walking around the mall by myself looking like a pathetic lost kid."

Annika and I laughed at that. "Well, you're more than welcome to join our little party. We were actually about to head back home after we got done eating." Annika said while eating her burger.

"Oh I don't want to intrude on anything. You guys go on ahead and hang out. Oh and before I forget, there is a party at Stacie's house and we want you both to come. Like I mentioned earlier, it's a swim party so make sure to bring your swimsuit." Chloe said while looking specifically at me.

_God why is she so breathtakingly gorgeous. I just want to make her mine…what the hell Beca? Cool your jets. Just because you have a penis now doesn't mean you need to start thinking/acting like a guy!_ "Well, where does she live at exactly? Maybe sis and I will pop on by." I said as I smirked at her.

Chloe blushed and told us what the directions were. I looked over at my sister and saw that she was smirking. _Oh no…that only means she's planning something. Please for the love of god don't embarrass me._ "I don't know sis, those directions seem mighty confusing and we've been here for only a month or so." Annika said while looking at me and winking discretely. I was about to say something when Chloe quickly spoke up.

"How about I drive you both over there? I can come over and pick you up, that way you won't be confused." Chloe said while smiling back over at me.

"Hm, it's entirely up to Beca. What do you say _sis_, is it okay for Chloe to come pick us up?" Annika said while grinning over at me.

I looked between my sister and Chloe, who both were looking at me with smiles. _This is so Annika. She is always trying to push me in the "right" direction. She doesn't know how to keep out of people's business. _Sighing, I looked around and then back at Chloe. "I suppose you can do that Red. Do you remember how to get to the house?"

"Of course I do. The party starts at four so I could come and pick you up at three or so if that sounds fine?" Chloe asked while getting up slowly from the table.

I nodded my head and said, "That sounds fine. I'll make sure we are ready by then."

Chloe smiled and leaned down to give me a hug. It lasted a little longer than it should have, and it effectively made me blush. "Great! I'll see you then!"

She walked off with a little skip in her step. I looked over at my sister who was trying hard not to bust out laughing, making me glare at her. "What. In. The. _Hell _was that?"

Annika lost it and started laughing loudly. "That, my dear sister, is me guaranteeing you a date with the one and only Chloe Beale. I'm being serious when I say that you need to get your shit together and give her a chance. I think this will be quite the bonding experience and I definitely don't want to miss a single thing when it happens."

Sighing, I got up to throw my trash away, mumbling out a "fuck you sis" while doing so. Annika just laughed harder and we were on our way back home.

I slowly pulled off my shorts that I was wearing and looked at myself in the mirror that is behind my bedroom door. Sighing, I looked down at the new member that decided to join me in between my legs. _Well…it isn't small by any means so I guess it could have been worse. I just don't know how I will explain it to Chloe if anything were to happen between us. I'm pretty sure "Oh that? It just popped up down there when I transformed into my lycan self after I saw you for the first time. Don't worry about it because it just helps us breed with our mates" won't go over well. Wait a second Mitchell…since when did you want to have sex with a human? Remember what they did to your family…to your mom and dad…and what would have been your sister if you didn't save her in time. __**Oh stop being so god damn dramatic. You need to seriously realize that not all humans are bad. Listen to me and go after your mate. You know what happens if you deny the pull.**__ Um…what in the hell was that? Am I arguing with myself now? __**No, I'm just your inner beast talking to you. You clearly need an extra push in order to go after your mate so I'm going to be here until you stop being stubborn and listen to me.**_

Deciding to ignore the fact that I just had a full blown conversation in my head, I decided to reach into one of the shopping bags and pull on the swim trunks that I got. After getting my top on as well, I looked into the mirror again. _Damn, I do have a lot of muscles. Definitely not complaining there._ Walking downstairs, I saw Annika in her bathing suit, but she was starting to pull her shorts on.

"Hey, do you think these look good on me? Because honestly, I seriously feel insanely awkward in them." I said as I allowed my sister to look at my outfit.

Annika whistled and said, "Damn girl, Chloe won't be able to keep her hands off of you."

Rolling my eyes I said, "Will you stop doing that? I need your serious opinion Ann. Does it look obvious that I have…you know?"

"Seriously sis, you look fine. It's not even obvious that you have a penis there."

Nodding my head, I pulled my tank top on just as there was a knock on the door. Walking over to it, I opened it and saw a gleaming Chloe on the other side. I was quickly pulled into a hug, completely catching me off guard. _I don't think I will ever get used to her hugs._

"Well don't you look all ready for swimming! I like your outfit Beca, it's really cute." Chloe said while looking at me and smiling. I saw her eyes trail up and down my body, where they specifically stop near where my lower region is. I suddenly felt something get tighter down there. _Oh shit, is this seriously happening right now? How can guys do this all the time? I really miss being a full on girl down there because at least then other people can't tell when you're turned on. Annika, this would be a really good time for you to interrupt. _I saw Chloe's eyes scrunch in confusion but thankfully she didn't say anything.

"Alright ladies, I don't know about you, but I'm definitely ready to party!" Annika said while walking in between us. She turned around and winked at me and started to walk outside.

Chloe practically pulled me to the front seat with her while Annika went to the back with a grin on her face the whole time. During the drive, I felt a hand slowly start to play with my fingers. Looking down, I saw that Chloe was the one who was playing with my fingers while she was driving. _There are those tingles again. Why in the hell am I not pulling away from her touch? __**Maybe it's because her touch soothes us? Come on stubborn ass, stop denying us of our mate.**_ Sighing quietly, I decided to just try and go with it so I slowly laced our fingers together. I could see in the corner of my eye that Chloe was smiling big. I soon felt my phone vibrate and saw that it was a text from Annika.

**Oh look at that. Miss "I don't do human contact" is holding hands with her. Have you finally accepted the fact that your mate is human?**

Rolling my eyes, I decided to type out a response to her text. **Oh shut up sis. I'm just going to test out the waters and see what happens.** I felt Chloe slowly start to rub her thumb across my hand, effectively giving me butterflies. The rest of the drive went uneventful, just Chloe and I talking about random things and Annika telling embarrassing stories about myself. We eventually pulled up to a house that could very well be a mansion.

"Damn, I didn't know Stacie had some money." I said as we got out of the car.

Chloe laughed and said, "Yeah, her parents gave her the house as a graduation present."

Annika whistled and said, "Damn, that's one hell of a graduation present. Why didn't you get me something like this for my graduation Beca?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "That's because I don't have jack shit money wise."

We all laughed at that and I started walking close to Chloe. I felt her slowly slide her hand back into mine and we both made eye contact. _Cue weak at the knees again._ "Is…is this okay?" Chloe asked. I nodded my head yes and she smiled again. We followed her to the backyard where we could hear music being blared and laughter. Walking through the fence, I saw Amy jump into the pool by doing a canon ball, Aubrey laying out in the chair to tan, and Stacie floating around in the pool.

"Hey guys! I brought two more people." Chloe said as she continued to hold my hand as we walked to her friends. We heard them all yell a hey and Stacie got out of the pool and walked over to us.

"Well hello Beca. I really like those trunks on you. We have alcohol in the cooler over there, and we also have pop in the other cooler closest to the deck." Stacie was about to say something else when she realized that my sister was beside me. "Well hello, and who is this may I ask?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "This is my twin sister Annika. Annika, this is one of Chloe's friends named Stacie."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet the other Mitchell sibling. You two are already quite famous at school." Stacie said as we all started to walk to the pool.

"Oh yeah? And what is said about us?" Annika asked with a grin.

I could see Stacie visibly gulp and start to stutter. "Oh um…just that uh…that you two are dating."

"Now, why would people say that me and Beca are dating? Clearly we are related. Are you implying that we like to do incest?" Annika said while slowly getting closer to her.

Rolling my eyes and deciding to stop the teasing before Stacie actually shits her pants, I walked in between them both. "Alright sis, stop scaring the poor girl. She looks like she's about to piss her pants."

Annika started smiling and then patted Stacie on her shoulder. "I'm just messing with you long legs."

Stacie started to laugh and say, "Man, you really got me there. I like you."

We eventually made our way into the pool. Well, Annika did and she was preoccupied with Stacie, thankfully. _Maybe this time she won't be trying to have sex with me the whole time. And that way I can put all my attention on Chloe._ As I was pulling off my tank top, I could feel Chloe's eyes burning holes into my body. Throwing my tank top on the chair closest to me, I looked up to see that she was still looking at my stomach. Grinning, I walked over and decided to pick her up bridal style, making her squeal loudly.

"I think it's time for you to cool off." I said as I looked at her with a smirk.

Chloe's eyes suddenly got huge when she realized what I was about to do. "Beca, please don't!" But it was too late when I took off running with her in my arms and jumped into the pool. We landed with a big splash and I made sure to hold her the entire time. Once I knew we were safely in the water, I let her go and we both kicked up to the surface.

"Oh my god you are such a jerk Beca Mitchell!" Chloe said as she tried to slap my arm.

All of us were laughing at Chloe, which made her even more flustered. The rest of the day was spent like this. We all ended up dunking each other at some point and we even got into a friendly match of pool volleyball. It is now evening time and Chloe and I are huddled around a bonfire while the others were too busy talking with each other to notice.

"So, did you have fun today?" Chloe asked while cautiously playing with my fingers.

I smiled and scooted a little closer to her and said, "I had a blast. At first I didn't know how it was going to go, but it was actually really fun."

"I'm really glad you came today…I mean…I'm really glad that you and your sister came today. It was definitely a lot more fun with you…I mean both of you there. It looks like Annika and Stacie are getting along pretty well over there too." Chloe said while nodding in the direction across from us.

Looking up, I saw that my sister and Stacie were sitting awfully close to one another, making me smile. I turned my attention back to Chloe and smiled. "Thank god. Now maybe Stacie will try to stop getting into my pants."

Chloe giggled and a piece of hair got in her face. Smiling at the beautiful sight, I slowly reached up to place the piece of hair back behind her ear. She looked up at me while I kept my hand on her cheek lightly. Looking into her beautiful eyes, I couldn't help but start to feel something stronger for the human. _You know…for a human…she isn't half as bad as I thought she would be. Maybe my sister was right about them…maybe they all aren't that bad._ Before I realized it, we were both slowly leaning into one another. Closing my eyes, I waited for the feel of her soft, smooth lips to finally touch mine.

**So there's the second chapter for you guys. I know, I know I am a terrible person to leave it off like that. But hey, I have to have some kind of way to get you guys wanting to come back for more, right? Anyway, any type of review is welcomed here. I personally love reading them because it lets me know what my readers are thinking/feeling with the story and I welcome any story idea suggestions as well. Once again I would like to thank all of you who had sent a review, favorited, or followed this story or myself. It really means a lot to me. Now, I do have a busy life at times so please be patient with me for updates. I will try my best to not make you guys wait long for them, but some waits may be longer than others. Anyway, feel free to send a review about how you feel about the story so far. And I will see you guys next time. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the delayed update. Life got a little busy there for about a week or so. My best friend's mom finally got married to the guy she's been dating for years so I had to do that and also work has been a little draining as well. Also, I was kind of running out of ideas on how I should take this story. I had one planned, but I didn't know how to exactly link it to that plot line. So, I am basically just winging it as I go. I would like to thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows of either myself or this story...or any other story that I have written in the past. It really means a lot to me and it helps keep me motivated when I see that other people out there like my story. This chapter was a little hard to write and I actually had to rewrite some parts multiple times so hopefully it came out good enough for you guys. I hope you enjoy. =)**

**Angels**

**Chapter Three**

Before I realized it, we were both slowly leaning into one another. Closing my eyes, I waited for the feel of her soft, smooth lips to finally touch mine. I could almost feel it, almost touch her on me.

"Hey short stack and red! We are all going to go inside and watch a movie so come on!" Amy said.

We both quickly pulled away from one another, each of us blushing equally. I slowly got up and offered her my hand, which she was quick to take. I saw my sister smirking over at me and I just knew we would have to have a talk about what happened later. Chloe and I walked into Stacie's house hand in hand, and I made my way into the living room while Chloe decided to go to the bathroom with Aubrey for something. Annika took the time to slide in next to me on the small couch that I was currently sitting on.

"So…you and Chloe…" Annika said with a grin.

"What about me and Chloe?" I asked, deciding to just play it off. _I can't let her know that I'm falling for her so soon. Wait…falling for her? Is that what I'm doing?_

Annika rolled her eyes at me and said, "You know what I'm talking about. You both have been awfully cozy to one another all day. And let's not forget about the almost kiss you both shared a few minutes ago. Yeah, I saw that so you can't deny it."

Sighing, I decided to give up my act. "I don't know sis…she's just so…amazing. At first I didn't want to associate with her. I just wanted her to disappear or something. But now, now she has grown on me and I don't want her to disappear. She's so down to earth and so fucking gorgeous. I'm feeling these feelings that I have never felt before Annika."

Annika smiled wide at me. "It's called falling in love Beca. Aw, my baby sister is finally accepting her mate."

"Um, we are both the same age." I said, completely ignoring her other statement.

"Yeah well, you act like a baby most of the time so deal with it." Annika said with a grin. Before she could say anything else though, Chloe and Aubrey came back from the bathroom. Annika saw and threw a wink at me before she got up from the couch. I could see Chloe's eyes searching for me throughout the room, and once she saw me a big smile grew on her face. She came over and sat close next to me, our legs accidentally touching. _Yeah…I'm definitely falling for this girl. _

Stacie and Amy decided to put on a scary movie, which I was definitely okay with. By the time the movie was half way over, Chloe was basically sitting on my lap, her face hiding in the crook of my neck. To say that I had butterflies was a major understatement. Since I absolutely hate movies, yeah I know…I actually hate them, I spent most of the time sending discrete glances down at Chloe. Smiling at the cute sight that is her, I slowly wrapped an arm around her waist. I saw her look up at me and we both looked into each other's eyes. _There's just something about this girl that I can't look away._ I felt myself slowly lean in closer to her and before I knew it, our lips were ghosting over each other's. A loud bang coming from the movie caused both of us to quickly jump apart, making us both equally blush. _I am seriously getting pissed off with getting interrupted each time. _The rest of the movie went like normal, except for Chloe and I cuddling. Once it was over, I looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. Looking down at Chloe, I was met with her bright blue eyes looking back up at me. We both smiled at one another and I mouthed, "Want to go take a walk?" which she quickly agreed too. After quietly tiptoeing outside, we started to walk along the path that Stacie had made in the woods.

"So, how did you like the movie?" Chloe asked to start off the conversation.

"Actually, can I be truthful with you?" I asked while looking over at her.

"Of course you can Beca. You can always be truthful with me and I will never think any differently of you." Chloe said with a smile.

_It almost sounded like there was a double meaning behind those words. Oh god…what if she found out about my condition? She was looking a lot down in my lower region today while we were swimming…was I that obvious? _Deciding to just ignore those words, I gave Chloe a smile and said, "I actually hate movies."

"Oh my god really? How can you hate movies Becs? Hating movies is like…like hating puppies or a cute fluffy animal." Chloe said in surprise.

Laughing at her reaction, I decided to explain it to her. "It's not like all movies are terrible. It's just…it's just that most of them are too predictable to me. In almost every romance movie the guy gets the girl, or in scary movies all of the obvious characters get killed off."

"Not every movie is predictable though. Like for Star Wars, people didn't know that Darth Vader was Luke's father." Chloe said.

Smiling, I decided to throw my knowledge out there. "The word "Vader" in German means father, so Darth Vader is literally Darth Father. It's kind of not that hard to put two and two together."

Chloe seemed surprised at me knowing that, which made me smirk. "Okay, so you just happen to know German and was able to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history. That's probably why you hate movies because you know too many languages."

We both started laughing at each other and our ability to sound like a complete dork. "So, do you know any languages?" I decided to ask after we both calmed down.

"Unfortunately, I don't know any other language besides this one. I guess not all of us are able to be as talented as you are miss Mitchell." Chloe said with a wink.

Smirking, I said, "I guess that just means you're not as badass as I am miss Beale. Guess you'll have to learn the ways."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think you're such a badass? Because I can tell you from what I know that you're not a badass at all." Chloe said with a confident smile.

I continued smirking at her. By now we have stopped walking and were now sitting on a broken down log that was along the path that we were on. _If only she knew that I am a lycan. That would prove to her that I'm a badass. _"Well, let's just go along with your theory about this and tell me why you seem to think that I'm not a badass."

"Well, if you have to know…you're not a badass because you're too sweet, or at least to me anyway. You seem like a really down to earth person and I just want to know everything about you. And plus, badasses are usually assholes and you definitely don't seem to be the type. You are definitely something special Beca Mitchell."

_Like I said…if she only knew…_ We continued to walk along the path that led us into the woods a little deeper. I felt her slowly slide her hand into mine, which made my heart start to race even more than it already is. We continued to talk more about our past and our families. _I really want to show her my true form. I want to be as open as possible with her. __**You must be patient with this part of the mating bond. You cannot expose us until we know she is ready to handle the truth. Nothing is worse than a mate who rejects us. **_Nodding my head discretely, I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm crazy now would I, I looked over at Chloe. Her hair was exceptionally red in the moonlight, almost like it was glowing. I started to feel tingles travel all along my body from just looking at her. I could feel my lower area slowly start to stand a little more at attention than normal. _Jesus, this is so not the time for me to get happy down there. If just looking at her does this to me, I can't imagine what kissing her or doing more with her would do._ At that thought, I felt myself harden a little more. Before I knew it, I was groaning just a little at the thought and quickly covered it up with a cough.

Chloe turned to me with concern written all over her face. "Are you okay Becs? Your face is getting a little flustered looking over there."

_How in the hell can she see what my face look like? It must be the moonlight or something._ Smiling at her and trying to act as normal as possible, I said, "Noth…Nothing is wrong Chlo. I just accidentally swallowed a bug is all."

Chloe seemed to accept my lame excuse and started to giggle. "Well, maybe you shouldn't be walking with your mouth open. Am I really that much of a sight to see that you have to drool over me?" Chloe said playfully. I felt my eyes bulge out in surprise, making her giggle even more. I felt her hand land on my chest near my collarbone as she got closer to me. Looking at her, I can practically see her breath coming out as she exhales, that's how close she is to me now. I held my breath as she got impossibly closer to my face and said, "Breath Becs, I was just teasing you. But, I'll let you in on a little secret of mine…" Chloe then acted like she was going to lean in for a kiss, but at the last second she went to my ear and whispered, "I've been drooling over you all night and I have been wanting to kiss you all night as well."

When Chloe pulled away from me, I watched dumbfounded as she shot me a wink and started to walk on the path we were on. _Ho-ly shit. This girl is definitely going to be the death of me. _Quickly shaking myself out of my shocked state, I jogged up to her and caught up. We walked for about a mile or so when I realized where we were. Smiling, I decided to take Chloe to my special place.

Walking behind her, I slid my arms around her waist while leaning in to whisper softly in her ear. "Hey, I want to take you some place, but it's going to require me to carry you on my back."

Chloe turned around in my arms with a grin on her face. I watched as she looked down at my lips for a moment and then looked back up at my eyes. "If you wanted me on top of you, all you had to do was ask." Chloe winked at me and walked behind me.

Rolling my eyes and trying not to allow myself to get flustered, I opened up my arms and waited for her to jump on. "You are so full of yourself aren't you?" I said teasingly as I felt her weight go on my back. Of course, this wasn't a challenge to do at all since I have superior strength, but I couldn't let Chloe in on how easy it was for me.

"I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe said as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I smiled and held onto her tightly and started to walk with her on my back.

"As you should be. Now, in order to get there, I'm going to have to run with you on my back and do some climbing. Just make sure you are holding on tightly because I don't want you to fall okay?"

I felt her nod her head yes as she wrapped herself around me even tighter. I smiled and took off running at a human pace. _We can't be showing off for her just yet. __**Ah but the time will be coming soon. **_It's been several minutes since we started the trek and Chloe was being as patient as ever. If anything, I think she is impressed of my strength.

"You know, for a midget, you're pretty damn strong. And you can see amazingly well due to the poor lighting out here. How is that even possible?" Chloe asked with a giggle.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I'm being too obvious about me not being human. She's going to find out soon enough and then she is going to hate me and run. __**Oh will you stop being so damn dramatic? Your sister is right about you. Just lie, you know she will believe anything you say. And if she doesn't, she won't push the subject because she doesn't want to cross a line with you.**_ Taking a deep breath, I decided that I was indeed over reacting about the situation.

Deciding to go along with Chloe's amusement, I giggled with her and said, "It's part of my family's genes. We all were excellent runners and we all have pretty good eye sight."

"Damn, I wish I was as lucky as you then. I can't see too much in the darkness, in fact, I'm actually kind of afraid of the dark." Chloe said with a shiver.

"Why are you afraid of the dark? There's nothing to be scared of. It's only creepy if you let it be creepy." I said as I continued on running along the path. Every once in awhile I would climb up some rocks and then continue on running.

"Well, ever since I was little I have been terrified to go into darkened spaces alone. Um Becs? If I uh…if I tell you something, will you promise me you won't laugh at me for it?" Chloe asked. I could tell she was sincerely worried that I was going to laugh at her. _Trust me, nothing can be as weird or embarrassing as being a lycan woman with a male's penis down below instead of a vagina. I think I can handle it. _

But of course I didn't tell her what was on my mind so instead I said, "I would never laugh at you or make fun of you for anything. I promise Chloe."

I felt her sigh a relief against the back of my neck, effectively sending me chills. "Okay well um…when I was younger, I was playing outside by myself because Emily was too busy playing with her dolls in her room. You see, I was never the girly child that my parents wanted me to be. No, that was Emily's role in the family. I was more of the tomboy child who would rather play adventure outside than play dress up with the other kids. So anyway, it was getting late and I knew I should have been going inside the house for the night, but something told me that I should stay outside, that I may be missing something. Well, I kept on playing whatever made up game that I created that day when I saw it."

That quickly got my attention. _This definitely doesn't sound good. __**You need to keep your senses up because this will be important I feel like. **_"What did you see Chlo?" I asked as I slowly stopped running and put her down so I could see her.

Chloe looked up at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. There was so much fear in her eyes that it made me almost afraid myself. "Um…well I kept hearing strange noises coming from the wooded area behind my house. I ignored them at first but as these noises continued, the more curious I got. Finally being fed up of whatever I thought was in the woods, I decided to do some investigation myself. As I walked into the woods, I saw these glowing grey eyes staring at me. I was freaking out by this time because I had no clue what that could be. By the this time though, I had walked several feet into the woods and so it was completely pitch black. Those grey eyes kept getting closer and closer to me until they just suddenly disappeared. Me being the curious person that I am, I decided to see if anyone was in there by yelling out a hello. Right behind me, I felt something breathing down the back of my neck. I mean, it was so close behind me that I could practically feel my neck getting moist from whatever it was that was behind my back. Slowly turning around, I saw those grey eyes glowing back at me."

_This really isn't good. Those grey eyes she described, it could easily have been a lycan. But why would a lycan be watching her? They normally don't stay around humans._ "What happened when you saw the eyes staring back at you?"

By this time Chloe had tears forming in her eyes as she continued on with her story. "I did what any six year old child would do. I screamed and ran as fast as I could out of there. Unfortunately, I was even clumsier than I am now and I stumbled on some type of branch. When I turned around to see if the thing was following me, I saw those eyes just watching me from a distance. Soon enough, I heard possibly the loudest and most terrifying roar that I have ever heard and those eyes came charging after me. Thankfully, I made it out of the woods and ran into the house. I haven't seen or heard whatever it was in there again. But I did come out of there with a deep cut on my leg. It ended up scarring once it got healed."

"Um, could I possibly see the scar it left?" I asked hesitantly. _If it was a lycan like I think it was, it would have left a certain scar on her leg. _Chloe lifted up her leg and showed me it. Examining the scar on it, I gasped at the sight of it. _There are three huge scratch lines that go up her leg at an angle. That was definitely a lycan who did that to her. But I wonder why though? __**You need to be cautious Beca, I feel like there is something more to this and it is going to bring a big storm for us in the future.**_

"I know…it's ugly…" Chloe said as I still haven't said anything.

I quickly looked up at her and pulled her into my arms slowly. "No Chloe no, it's not ugly at all. If anything, it makes you even more beautiful than you already are. I was just surprised is all."

Chloe looked up at me and smiled. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Smiling at her while looking deep into her arms, I slowly pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. "Of course I think you're beautiful."

Chloe looked from my lips back to my eyes and whispered quietly while slowly leaning in. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Smiling, I started to lean in as well and whispered just as quietly, "Then kiss me." Our lips slowly met and I instantly felt sparks shoot up and down my body. I could hear my inner lycan growl happily and I pulled Chloe closer to my body. Soon enough, she managed to push me up against a tree while running her tongue across my lip, begging for entrance. I quickly accepted and our kiss deepened even further. Hands started to roam across bodies as different moans were exchanged multiple times. I felt myself slowly get hard completely and I quickly pulled myself away before she could see. Thankfully, it was dark out so she couldn't see it at all.

Breathing heavily, she said, "Woah…that was the best kiss I have ever had."

Smiling and breathing just as heavily I said, "I definitely agree with that. But, I think we should take things slow. I really like you and I don't want to rush into anything that we aren't prepared for just yet…if that's okay with you?"

Chloe smiled and kissed me softly, thankfully not feeling my erection that I have going on down there. "Of course that is fine with me. I have been wanting to kiss you all night and now that I finally have, I don't want to stop. I really like you Beca and I want to see where this takes us. And if it just so happens to be a relationship, then I am completely happy with that."

Smiling, I slid my hand in hers and started to walk back down the trail to lead us to the house. "Good, because I'm hoping this will lead us into a relationship. I can't get enough of you Chloe and I want to know everything that is to know about Chloe Beale."

**So there's the third chapter for you guys. Like I mentioned earlier, I had a little bit of a hard time writing this one for some reason. I hope you guys liked this final version that I picked for it. Once again, I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed/favorited/followed either myself, this story, or any of my other stories. It really means a lot to me. =) I will try my hardest to not make you guys wait as long for another update, but no promises. Like I've mentioned in a previous chapter, my life randomly gets pretty hectic at times and I try my best to work on a chapter whenever I get the time to. Until next time =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the wait on the update. Like normal, life decided to be busy in my world. But, I have finally finished this chapter for you guys. I've also been working on another story that I've been thinking about posting on here. It will also be a Pitch Perfect story but with a little twist in it so keep your eyes peeled for that to possibly be uploaded soon. I would like to thank all of my readers who have sent in reviews/favorited/followed this story or myself. It really means a lot to me. I like this chapter a little bit more than I did with the last one, so I hope you guys enjoy. =) **

**Angels**

**Chapter Four**

"Something seems off about you sis. Did something happen the other night when you were with Chloe?" Annika asked curiously.

I looked away from the picture that I had of Chloe in my phone and looked up at my sister dazed. "Huh? I don't know what you are talking about Ann." I turned my gaze back to the picture of Chloe and I felt myself start to smile. _She is seriously so beautiful. And she's hilarious, and gorgeous, and just down right amazing. I think I lo-_

I felt a hard object be thrown at me and hit me in the head, which quickly knocked me out of my thoughts. "Seriously! What the hell is wrong with you Beca? Ever since you and Chloe disappeared together the other night you have been in la-la land!"

"No I have not! I've been perfectly fine thank you very much!" I said, trying to desperately convince my sister that she's wrong.

"I call total bull shit on that one. I know you better than anyone else could possibly ever dream of knowing you Beca and I know when something is up. Now I demand you to tell me why in the hell you have been acting all high and drunk on life all of a sudden." Annika said annoyed.

_Shit. I can't just tell her that Chloe and I kissed the other day. When she finds out about it, she will most likely throw it in my face that I actually kissed a human. __**But she's not just a human, she's your mate remember?**__ Oh shut up you._ I stayed quiet, which seemed to piss Annika off even more.

A few minutes went by with me and Annika having our usual staring contest when Annika finally decided to break the silence. "This whole "innocent" act is seriously getting on my nerves. I swear if you weren't my sister I would…" Annika quickly stopped talking and I could tell she was thinking of something. _Oh no…she found out…just wait for it…she will be exploding in 3…2…1…_ "Holy fucking shit! My baby sister finally kissed her mate! Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I decided to finally tell Annika the truth. "Yes, Chloe and I finally kissed the other night."

"Oh don't look like such a Debbie Downer sis! Come on! You have to tell me the details! How was it? Was she a good kisser? Was it all that you had ever hoped it would be?" Annika said excitedly as she quickly crossed the room and landed right beside me on the couch. She put her elbows on her knees and held her head up in her hands, looking at me patiently and also looking like a little kid who is waiting on a story. _More like an annoying little kid…_

Finally not being able to hold in my smile of thinking about the kiss that Chloe and I shared, I broke out in a squeal and said excitedly, "Oh my god Annika, it was the BEST feeling I have ever felt! I swear when her lips touched mine I was going to die, in a good way of course. She has possibly the softest and smoothest lips that I have ever felt in years. She makes me feel things everywhere that I'm not used to feeling."

"Oh gross Becs! I don't want to know how she makes your down under feel! You're my sister for crying out loud!" Annika said with a look of disgust on her face.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Oh will you stop thinking about sex for once in your life? I was talking about my heart and the rest of my body. Every time she touches me, and no not in that way either you pervert, I get these sharp tingles that go all over my body. They are so intense, but in a good way." Annika grew a huge smile on her face, making me roll my eyes and sigh. "Oh my god, what are you thinking now?"

Annika smiled even more, if that was even possible, and jumped up from the couch with excitement and yelled, "MY BABY SISTER IS IN LOVE!"

I quickly covered my ears to try and prevent any damage happening to my eardrums from her screaming. "Oh my god Annika would you tone it down?! I would really like to have my hearing when I get old."

Annika rolled her eyes and sat back down next to me. "Oh lighten up moody, we don't get old remember?"

"You know what I mean." I said while rolling my eyes again.

Annika grinned and continued to question me about Chloe and I's relationship, which really isn't a relationship since I haven't made it official yet. When I managed to calm her down long enough to point this out to her, Annika was in shock. "YOU HAVEN'T MADE HER YOUR GIRLFRIEND YET! What the hell Beca! You can't just kiss a girl and then not ask her out! I thought I helped raise you better than that!"

"You seem to forget that me and you are the same age Ann."

"And you seem to forget that you are a big baby most of the time so that automatically makes me older. Now, answer my question. When are you planning on taking her out and making her yours?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm not sure. I haven't been able to see her since we kissed. She's been busy with volleyball practice lately and what free time she does have, she works on her school work."

"When is her next game by the way?" Annika asked curiously. _I swear this girl gets distracted so easily. _

"Um I believe it's tonight actually." I said as I looked at my sister.

"Then we are going to go and support your girl and then after the game you will ask her out on a date. And don't try to give me any of your excuses because if you don't ask her, then I will ask her for you. And trust me sis, you don't want me to do that part for you because I will make sure I embarrass the hell out of you." Annika said with a grin.

I groaned and got up from the couch and said, "Ugh fine. I swear you are so annoying sometimes." I started walking to the stairs to go up to my room.

I heard Annika yell as I was leaving, "Yeah and so are you! But we still love each other anyway! Now go get dressed! We have a certain redhead we need to go see!"

Laughing, I walked up the stairs and made it to my room. Since my phone was dying, I put it on the charger earlier today. Walking over to it, I saw that I had a new message from Chloe, instantly making me smile.

"**Hey you! I hope I get to see your cute face at the game tonight! I need my good luck charm! =)"**

Smiling, I felt the goosebumps quickly go all over my body. **"Of course I'll be there beautiful =) I wouldn't miss it for the world."** After I sent the text, I quickly thought of something. _Well…I might as well get it over with now. _**"Hey, can I ask you something?"**

The response back was instant. **"Of course you can Becs. What's wrong?"**

"**There's nothing wrong I just…I've been wanting to ask this for awhile now but I was too much of a wimp to ask but…would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"** As soon as I sent it, I felt my butterflies instantly grow. It was a little bit of a longer wait for the reply back. _Maybe she doesn't want to go on a date with you. Maybe she thought about the kiss and actually hated it. Maybe…__**Maybe you should stop overreacting and just be patient. She may be just as nervous as you are about going on a date. Or she could have gotten busy. **_Sighing, I decided to jump into the shower so I wouldn't kill myself from the wait. I quickly found out that taking a shower was the worst possible way to kill time. I ended up thinking of Chloe and how amazing that kiss felt the other night. _Her lips were so soft and she was so gentle. I seriously think I am falling for this girl. This is crazy right? I mean, I am a lycan…a monster who is built to kill humans…and I am falling for a human. None of this makes any sense. __**Ah but that is life dear one. You should know by now that life doesn't always follow the rules. It's okay to let go and open up. You need to make sure you open up to her so you don't push her away from us. **_Sighing, I decided to quickly finish with my shower. After drying off, I walked to my room and looked at my phone. Letting out a sigh of relief, I saw that Chloe responded back to my text.

"**YES…I mean…yeah, I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow. =) Sorry it took so long to respond back. Aubrey is dragging me all over her apartment right now because we are running late to the school. I have to run but, discuss the details after the game?"**

Smiling, I did a little happy dance in my head. _YES! She agreed to a date with me! Oh god…now I don't know where to take her…_ Looking back at my phone, I realized that I didn't respond to her text yet. **"Of course beautiful =) I'll see you in a few hours." **I walked over to my closet to try and find something to wear. _Okay, I need something that will impress Chloe, but it can't be too showy since it's only a volleyball game. _Looking around, I decided on a light blue v neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. Deciding that I would be too hot, I leaned down and rolled up the pant leg some. Sliding on my shoes, I grabbed my keys and phone and walked downstairs.

About twenty minutes later, Annika and I are standing in the stands in the gym next to Amy and Cynthia Rose. Let's just say that I feel incredibly awkward and I just really want to see Chloe. Speaking of…she just came out of the locker room to warm up with her team…and damn does she look good in those shorts. Chloe must have noticed me staring at her because she turned and looked my way and an instant smile got on her face and winked at me. Blushing, I quickly looked away and turned to my sister instead who has a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She kept smirking at me and said, "Oh nothing…just that you are looking at Chloe like she is a piece of meat."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "I am not. I'm just admiring is all."

"Yeah okay…admiring her ass maybe." Annika said while grinning.

"Who's admiring who's ass?" Amy said as she suddenly decided to join the conversation.

"Oh nothing…just that my sister here is practically eye fucking Chloe as she warms up." Annika said with that stupid grin on her face still.

My face turned beat red while Amy and Cynthia Rose laughed. "Aw don't worry short stack, Chloe couldn't stop yacking about you the other night. I'm pretty sure if the roles were reversed, she would be eye fucking you too. Hell…she practically was at the pool party." Amy said with a grin.

"Yeah, she definitely couldn't stop staring at you Becs. I think she wants a little piece of Mitchell if you catch my drift." CR said with a smirk.

_God I hope so…I don't know how much longer I can hold of not claiming my mate. I'm surprised I'm actually able to do this for this long.__** Soon Beca soon…you just have to be a little bit more patient.**_ I watched Chloe and the rest of the team warm up until the warning buzzer went off that warned everyone the game was about to start. Chloe looked back up at me and we shared a smile. I could tell she was nervous, so I decided to lip "Good luck beautiful" to her, which made her blush. I could tell that it helped calm her nerves down a lot though, which was a big relief on my end. For some reason, I have been able to feel a little bit of what she feels at times. It's really odd too because it's almost like Chloe and I are connected in every aspect. I haven't told anyone about this though, because I'm not even sure what it is about. _Maybe it's a mate thing or something. If it continues or grows stronger, I'll talk to Annika about it._

The game finally started and I could tell that this was already going to be an intense one. Apparently we are going against our rivals tonight, which probably explains why Chloe was so nervous in the beginning. I don't see why she was though because I got to say…Chloe's team is amazing at this game. It seems like they are all connected as one and are able to hit the ball in one fluid motion. _Damn…it is a huge turn on watching Chloe on the court. She is so graceful and perfect out there._ The game was nearing the end, and it was tied 21 to 21 with Barden having the ball. All of the Barden side was on edge, each of us wanting the win. I kept my eyes trained on Chloe throughout the whole game and I could tell that she was hoping for the win just as much as everyone else. It was now her turn to serve and I could practically see her nerves radiating around her body. _Come on Chlo…you can do this sweetheart. I know you can._ I saw her lift her gaze out into the crowd, searching, until she met my eyes. I gave her a heart-melting smile, hoping that would calm her nerves down. I saw her smile back at me then face her opponents. I could hear her breathe out deeply, and then throw the ball in the air. With a loud smack of her hand, she sent the ball hurtling towards the other side of the net. Both sides took their turns hitting it back to the other until finally the opponents sent the ball towards the Barden side. It looked like it could be an impossible hit, but I watched on as Chloe went rushing after it. Just as soon as I thought the game was over, Chloe dove and managed to hit the ball, which went and landed on the other team's side.

The gym went dead silent until three words were spoken. "Out! Barden wins!" The crowd erupted in cheers and we all immediately stood up in the stands and joined the cheers. Barden's team quickly went and helped Chloe up and then they were in one big hugging circle. After the excitement slowed down, Annika and I followed Amy and CR down the bleachers to meet up with Aubrey, Chloe, and Stacie. When Chloe saw me, she grew a big smile and quickly ran over to me. I pulled her into my arms and lifted her up and spun her in a circle while hugging her tightly, making Chloe giggle the whole time. When I put her down, she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm all sweaty Becs!" Chloe said while still giggling.

Shrugging, I said, "I don't mind. I'm just so happy for you guys!"

Chloe smiled and hugged me again tightly. "I couldn't have done it without you Becs."

Pulling away enough so I could see her, I said, "What do you mean? I had no part of that win. All I did was stand in the bleachers and cheered on."

"That's my point. You were out there cheering me on. I think you're my good luck charm because whenever I was feeling nervous or doubtful, I turned towards the crowd and when I saw you, all that nerves and doubt left me. So, I couldn't have done it without you." Chloe said with a smile.

Smiling, I leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "You are adorable I swear."

She was about to say something when Aubrey and Stacie said that they need to go get into the showers and then change. She told them that she would be there in a minute and then turned back to me. "Will you wait for me to get finished in there? It shouldn't take too long."

Smiling, I said, "Of course I'll wait for you. Take your time beautiful."

Chloe smiled and kissed my cheek and hurried off into the showers, a giggling Aubrey and Stacie behind her. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down to wait. Annika got done talking to Amy and CR and walked over to me and smiled.

"Are you ready to hit the road sis?"

Shaking my head no I said, "I'm waiting for Chloe so if you want, you can go ahead and leave without me."

Annika smiled big at that. "Well, Amy told me that there's a party at Stacie's house tonight and that we are both invited. I'm assuming Chloe is going so I will just see you two there then okay?" She was about to walk away when she quickly turned back and faced me with a grin. "And by the way sis, you are so totally whipped by her already. It's cute though so don't worry…your "badass" reputation is safe with me."

I was about to say something but Annika quickly left the gym. Chloe was out a little bit after my sister left, Aubrey and Stacie on her side. When they saw me, they smiled at me and told Chloe that they would see her at the party. Chloe told them bye and quickly walked over to me with a smile.

Standing up, I pulled her into a hug and said teasingly, "Geez, took you long enough. I was beginning to think that you were trying to avoid me or something."

Chloe giggled and said, "I would never avoid you Becs. Aubrey and Stacie just wouldn't quit talking to me about you."

"Ooh about me huh? And what exactly did they say about little ol' me?" I said as I slowly pulled away from her and smiled.

"Just how that they noticed that you couldn't stop staring at me and that we need to stop being stubborn and just get together finally. Actually, Stacie said that if I don't "step it up", her words not mine, then she would swoop in and take you from me." Chloe said. I could tell she was a little pissed at that, making me want to just kiss her.

Laughing, I said, "Oh yeah? Well, that's just too bad because I don't find Stacie attractive in that way. I have my eyes set on someone else anyway."

For a second, I could see Chloe turn jealous. She turned to face me more and said, "And who is it that you have your eyes set on?"

Grinning, I decided to mess with her a little bit. "Oh…you wouldn't know her. She is just this breathtakingly beautiful redhead who doesn't know the words personal space, but I don't mind it one bit. Every time she smiles at me, it makes me weak at the knees and I'm actually going on a date with her tomorrow."

Chloe's jealous face quickly turned into a smile, and I felt my knees get weak again. She pulled me into another hug, which I gladly accepted. "Well that's a coincidence because I think this redhead who doesn't know the words personal space has eyes on this adorably short badass DJ. I kissed her the other day and I haven't been able to stop thinking of those lips since."

Smiling, I started to walk us to the car. "Well, maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to kiss those lips again tonight."

"I certainly hope so." Chloe smiled at me and I felt her kiss my cheek softly, making me blush. "Speaking of tonight, there's actually going to be a party at Stacie's if you were interested in going."

"Hm…I will be if you'll be there." I said as I walked towards the parking lot, holding Chloe's hand.

Chloe grinned and said, "Of course I'll be there. Do you have a ride back home Becs?"

Shit, I just remembered that Annika took my car home. Turning towards Chloe, I said, "Actually I don't have a ride. I just remembered that Annika took the car back while I was waiting for you."

"Hey, it's not a problem. I can just drop you off at your house if you would like?" Chloe offered with a hopeful smile.

I nodded my head yes and we both got into her car. The ride home went uneventful. We spent the ride back talking about the plans for our date tomorrow. I was going to be picking her up at eight and she was to dress casual. She kept trying to get the answer out of me, but I am too stubborn to tell her anything. Chloe pulled into the driveway and we were both looking at each other's eyes.

"So, I'll be seeing you tonight at the party right?" Chloe asked hopeful again.

Smiling, I leaned in closer to her while saying, "Yes, you'll see me there. I should probably head inside though before my sister wonders what happened to me."

Chloe nodded and leaned in closer to me. I don't know how it happened, but we were now in the backseat of her car making out with one another. She was on top of me while my hands were rubbing up and down her back slowly. I felt her bite my lip softly, successfully making me moan. I could feel myself get hard, which started to make me worry. I definitely wasn't ready for her to find out about the downstairs area just yet. Chloe moaned when she felt my erection poke her in her pelvic region. She was either too turned on to notice, or she just didn't care at this point. Chloe slowly kissed down to my jawline and then to my neck. I felt her hands slide down my body and mess with my pants. _Shit, I need to warn her. Damn her hands move fast._ I was just about to tell her to wait when it was too late. I felt Chloe's hands pull my pants down and when she felt her erection, she quickly pulled away from my neck and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Woah…"

**So...is this going to be a good woah or a bad woah? I guess you guys will just have to wait and find out huh? Once again, I would like to thank all of you that have sent in reviews/favorited/followed this story or myself. I absolutely love reading all of your reviews, it brings a smile on my face seeing that others out there like my story. Like I mentioned up at the top, I have also been working on another story that will be a Pitch Perfect one that I may possibly be uploading on this site soon. So, keep your eyes peeled on that one too. I will try my best to not keep this cliff hanger waiting too long for you guys, but no promises. School will be starting again soon for me in a few weeks and when it does, expect the updates to slow down quite a bit. I will try to update as much as I can when I have the time to though, you guys just have to be patient with me though. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. =) Feel free to send in your reviews and tell me what you think. Until next time. =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know, I actually updated quickly this time. I just figured that I couldn't be too cruel and leave you guys with that type of a cliff hanger for that long. This one is kind of a filler chapter, but it is still an important one at the same time. I'm trying to do a new type of style in this story by putting point of views in it. Now, I promise I won't go all point of view happy on you guys because I typically like to stick to one main point of view for the most part. Thank you guys for all of the reviews that you have sent for this story. It really means a lot to me. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy. =)  
**

**Angels**

**Chapter Five**

"Woah." Chloe said as her eyes widen in surprise.

Mine widen too, knowing that Chloe will want nothing to do with me now. _Well…this is it. She's officially going to leave me. And right before I even had a chance to show her my true feelings. Maybe it's for the best. _I quickly reach down and pull my pants back up and button and zip them. Quickly getting out from underneath Chloe, I try to reach for the door, avoiding any eye contact with her. _I can't look her in the eyes. I don't think I could ever be able to handle her rejection._

"Beca! Beca wait! Don't leave!" Chloe said just as I got out of the car and ran into the house. I didn't stop for anything, not even for Annika, who was standing in the living room confused. I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door closed. I could feel tears streaming down my face.

A knock on my door was heard. "GO AWAY!"

I heard my door being opened and I could sense that it was my sister. _That's not surprising, she never listens to me anyway._ "What happened Becs? Why are you so upset?"

Sighing, I turned and faced her. When she saw me, I felt her gently wipe the tears off my face. I decided to tell her everything that happened. Starting from me asking her on a date, up to what happened in the car.

"When she realized what you have down there, did she look disgusted?" Annika asked.

Thinking back to it, I realized that I didn't notice her reaction. Shaking my head no slowly, I said, "I didn't see her reaction. I…I was scared to look up at her…I can't handle her rejection Annika! If I see her rejecting me…I would be so crushed."

Annika pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back. "I know sis…I know the whole mating thing has been a big stressor for you. But, did you ever think that maybe…just maybe…that Chloe wasn't going to reject you? I did hear her trying to call out to you. Hell, she actually followed you to the door, but I had to tell her to just give you space and to let me talk to you."

I looked up at my sister with tear stained eyes. _Did Chloe really do that? Was she actually okay with me down there? __**She's our mate dumbass. Why would you think she would reject us? You know deep down that you made a big mistake by running away.**_ "We need to get to that party sis. I need to make things right with Chloe. I need to tell her about it. About everything."

Annika quickly pulled away from me and looked at me shocked. "About everything? Are you sure about that Becs? Maybe you should lie about how you got that part…at least for a little bit. I know she's your mate and everything, but that's still a lot to take in. And what you told me about the accident with her parents and sister…I don't know Becs…I'm worried."

Sighing softly, I got up and started to change clothes. "Okay…maybe you're right then Ann. I'll just lie and say that I was born with a penis. I don't want to scare away my mate permanently. Let's head to the party. I have a lot to explaining to do and I would rather get this over with."

I am now facing a room full of drunk people, but there are no signs of Chloe. Looking around the room, I saw Stacie a few people away from me. Walking over to her, I was surprised when I was pulled into a hug from her.

"Beca! I'm surprised you came here! I'm glad you did, don't get me wrong. What's up?" Stacie said. I could practically smell the alcohol coming from her breath.

Hugging her back, I yelled loud enough for her to hear over the music. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Do you know where Chloe is at?"

"Oh yeah! She just went upstairs with some guy!"

I told her bye and quickly went to the stairway. I could practically feel my heart ripping from just the thought of her sleeping with another person. When I made it upstairs, I could hear some voices coming from a bedroom to the left of me. Walking over to it, I used my enhanced hearing to see if I heard Chloe in there. What I heard absolutely started to make my blood boil.

"I said no Tom! Now get off of me!" Chloe said, sounding very distressed.

"Aw come on now baby. You weren't complaining before. Let me help you forget about that little midget girl you've been talking about all night."

Finally having enough of what I was hearing, I kicked down the door when I found out it was locked. _Remind me to pay Stacie back for the broken door._ Walking into the room, I saw a very upset looking Chloe being covered by a very drunken Tom on the bed. She was trying to push him off of her, but Chloe was a lot weaker than Tom was. I was seeing absolute red by now. _No one messes with my mate! She is MINE! _I felt myself starting to shake and almost shift. _**No! You can't shift here! Not in front of all these humans! **__I don't care! That bastard is trying to rape and harm Chloe! Our mate! I must kill him! __**Remember what you've been taught! Violence never solves anything. Focus on Chloe! You need to safely get her out of there!**_ Taking deep breaths, I finally calmed myself down enough and walked over to the two. Ripping Tom off of Chloe, I threw him across the room.

"I believe she said to get the fuck off of her!" I said with all the venom I could muster.

Tom stood up and stalked towards me with a smirk. Looking down at me he said, "Oh yeah? And who are you to decide what she wants?"

Stepping closer to him, I continue to glare viciously at him and say, "I believe I didn't decide anything for her. She clearly doesn't want you Tom so I highly suggest you leave before I make you."

Tom continues to smirk and say, "No offense, but I'm not scared of a pathetic little midget."

Grinning, I said, "You should be. Because trust me, you don't want to piss me off. I can be your worst nightmare."

Tom's smirk faltered for a second or two and then was quickly placed back on. He turned around to leave the room when he quickly turned back around to face me and swung his fist towards my direction. Knowing he was going to do that, I quickly dodged his hit and punched him in the groin. He groaned and fell to the floor where I quickly kicked him in the face, successfully breaking his nose. I was about to kick him again when I felt a pair of hands lay on my forearm. Looking up, I saw it was Chloe, who looked concerned for me. I felt my anger quickly lesson when I looked into her arms. Looking back down at Tom when he continued with his groaning, I picked him up by the shirt collar and lifted him up to face me.

"I'm only going to say this one time so you better use your pathetic dumbass brain to remember this. If you ever, and I do mean _ever_, come near Chloe again or even try to lay a disgusting finger on her, I _will kill_ you right where you stand with no hesitation. Do I make myself clear?" I spat in his face. He didn't respond so I decided to use my lycan persuasion on him. _"__**I said, do I make myself clear?"**_ I felt him start to tremble and I smelled a distinct urine smell coming from him. _HA! I made him piss his pants! If only he saw me in my lycan form, the pathetic sack of shit would probably shit himself._ He quickly nodded his head yes and I let him go. As soon as he was out of my grasp, he ran out of the room so fast that he ended up falling down the stairs.

I turned towards Chloe, who I expected to be scared of me, but received the opposite reaction. I suddenly felt a pair of warm arms go instantly around my waist and hold me tight. Sighing quietly, I pulled her closer to my body and held her close.

When she pulled away, she looked up at me and whispered quietly. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me."

I looked down at her and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "No, thank you for saving me. I was ready to kill that pathetic excuse for a human but you stopped me."

Chloe's face scrunched up in a little bit of confusion when I called Tom a human, which worried me. _Shit, maybe I made that too obvious? God Beca, you need to be more careful of yourself!_ "Do you think um…do you think we could possibly go take a walk outside and talk about…earlier?"

Gulping, I slowly nodded my head yes and we made our way downstairs. Thankfully, we managed to avoid our friends and go outside towards the back of the house. We started walking on that same path we walked on the last time I was here. It was quiet for a while until I sighed and decided to break the silence.

"I suppose you are wanting to know if what you felt and possibly saw earlier was real." I said, starting out the conversation.

Chloe nodded her head yes and said, "Before you get any negative thoughts about the situation, I wanted to say earlier that the reason why I reacted the way I did wasn't because I was disgusted, it was because I was just surprised is all. It doesn't make me like you any less Beca."

_Woah wait…did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did she just say that she still likes me? Maybe there still is hope for us._ "Wait…so you aren't disgusted about me having a penis?"

Chloe shook her head no and said, "No Beca, I could never be disgusted by you. If you haven't noticed, I like you a lot so why would I let something like that change my opinion? I actually thought I noticed it the other day when we went swimming, and when we were making out against the tree that night."

Grinning, I said, "You noticed it and you didn't try asking about it?"

Chloe was smiling at this point. "No, I figured that you would talk about it when you were ready. I actually don't mind at all, it's a big turn on for me." Chloe said with a wink.

Blushing, I quickly turned away from her and continued walking. We continued to talk about my condition, her asking me how I got it and if I have always had it. I, of course, lied and said that I was born with it but that I am indeed a female. "So…is it fully functional? Like, can you get a girl pregnant?"

I nodded my head yes and said, "Yes, I believe I can. I'm not entirely positive about it, but as far as I know it is a fully functional penis."

Chloe bit her lip and I could tell that she was thinking of something. We continued walking for a little bit when she suddenly blurted out a question. "So…how big is it?"

I nearly choked on my own saliva when she said that. "Oh um…I'm not sure…maybe about nine to ten inches."

It was her turn to choke on her own spit when I said that. Smiling and grinning at the same time, I turned to look at her. Chloe was blushing like mad and I started to smell something very appealing to me. I could feel myself slowly start to harden at the smell. _Holy shit what is that delicious smell? It's so appealing._ Then it suddenly hit me when I looked into Chloe's quickly darkening eyes. _Oh. My. God. Chloe Beale is turned on! That's what I'm smelling! It's her arousal! And my god does it smell delicious._ My penis was now fully erect and it was starting to get painful. Chloe looked down and could see my little problem and grinned at me.

"I do believe someone is trying to come out and say hello Becs." Chloe said while smirking some.

Gulping, I tried to think of anything to get my erection to go down some. Unfortunately, I failed to find anything. Chloe got closer to me and soon enough we were kissing slowly. Before I knew it I was being pushed up against a tree while Chloe deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around Chloe's legs and lifted her up so her legs can wrap around my waist. I bit her lip softly, earning me a moan from her in the process. _God I love her moans. It's possibly one of the best sounds I've ever heard._ Several minutes into our heavy make out, Chloe managed to get out of my grasp and she was now kissing down my body. Biting back a moan, I watched as she got closer and closer to my even more growing erection, if that was even possible. She was about to unbuckle my pants when I put a hand down to stop her.

"Chlo…as much as I would love to continue, do you really think we should be doing this so soon? I really like you and I want to take my time with you." I managed to pant out.

Chloe nodded her head in agreement and slowly stood up and got close to me. "I agree with you Becs. I guess we just got carried away a little bit. I really like you too Beca, like more than I have ever liked someone in my life. I don't want to rush things with you and as much as it pains me to do so, I have to stop myself from being sexual with you. You're definitely different Beca Mitchell. I'm just so used to being used for sex, so it's hard to calm myself at times."

I laid a hand on her cheek and said softly, "Well, I can promise you that I will never use you for sex. And I will never intentionally hurt you Chloe. I like you so incredibly much that it pains me to be away from you for long periods of time. I can't wait to take you out on our date tomorrow and I can show you how much I like you." I leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. "Now, let's head back to the party and have some fun with our friends."

**Chloe's POV**

I swear Beca Mitchell is a very special type of person. I haven't met someone as different as her, in a good way of course. The moment I laid eyes on her, I would have sworn my world stopped before my very eyes. Nothing else in that moment mattered besides her. When she almost made me fall a second time, I noticed that she has very fast reflexes. That was the first thing I noticed that was different from any other person I know. When I talked to Aubrey about my encounter, she wasn't too thrilled about my crush.

"_I don't know Chloe…she seems to alt for me. I feel like she will be nothing but trouble." _

_Rolling my eyes, I said, "Oh give it a break Aubrey. She can't be too much trouble if she went out of her way to help me up."_

"_Yeah, that was AFTER she ran into you the first time Chloe! And I don't like the fact that she practically dropped you once she picked you up from the floor." Aubrey scoffed. _

"_Oh just pull that stick out of your ass Bree! Not everyone is a troublemaker." I turned my head to see that Beca was talking to the mystery girl that everyone is saying is her girlfriend. I felt something bubble up inside of me…almost like it was jealousy. We made eye contact and I felt that sudden pull towards her, matching the same one that I felt this morning when we made eye contact for the first time. Smiling at each other, I turned away and talked to Aubrey again. "I'm going to invite her for lunch with us Bree. You'll get to know her and decide if she is this so called troublemaker you think she is." _

I was definitely relieved when I found out that Annika wasn't her girlfriend, but instead her sister. When it came to the pool party, I had the hardest time keeping my hands off of Beca. She seriously looked amazingly good with her swim trunks on and a bikini top. Her body was covered in muscles, which was definitely a turn on too and it explained why she could pick me up so easily. I remember the conversation Aubrey and I had in the bathroom when we all decided to come in and watch movies.

"_You totally like her don't you?" Aubrey asked as soon as we got into the bathroom. Blushing, I decided to look down more. "Oh my god Chlo! This is Dixie Chick serious! You actually like the alt girl!" _

"_Yeah, I do Aubrey. I like Beca a lot. A lot more than I ever have with anyone else actually. I just wish you would stop judging her based on her appearances. She's actually a really sweet girl. She just tries to be a badass."_

_Aubrey sighed quietly and looked at me. "Fine…if it really means that much to you, I'll give her a chance. But! If she even hurts you in any way, I will kick her ass so hard she won't know what hit her." _

_Smiling, I gave Aubrey a big hug and pulled her downstairs._

And true to her word, Aubrey hasn't judged Beca since. The next thing that made me realize that Beca isn't your typical person is the fact that she has such an amazing balance and eyesight at night. I mean, she was able to carry me on her back through the woods in the pitch-blackness. I don't think there is one normal person who is able to do that. Confused with everything that I know so far, I sighed and went to my aunt's house. No one really knows that she lives here, which is for the better. We were busy talking and catching up when I managed to mention Beca. She was naturally very happy to hear that I have found someone that I actually like around here, but she was also concerned about what I told her. I mentioned that Beca was different than other's that I have encountered before and I listed all of the different things that make Beca…well Beca.

"Chloe, this isn't a good sign at all." Aunt Emily said, concern written all over her face.

Sighing, I walked over to the couch and looked at her. "I know it isn't Aunt Em…but I really like her…I like her a lot."

Emily went over to the couch and kneeled down in front of me. She lifted my head up with her fingers and said, "Chloe, you are a Beale and as one it is your duty to carry on the family name. Your parents _died_ because of a monster. Do you really want to let a lycan live? _Especially_ if it is the same one that killed your parents? You are a lycan hunter Chloe and I'll be damned if I let my niece grow soft now. You've been trained too damn hard for too damn long to just let it get thrown away like that."

I looked into my aunt's eyes and I could see all the hatred in them. "But…what if Beca isn't a lycan? I can't just out right kill an innocent person!"

"That is why you snoop my dear niece. Keep your eyes open for anything that is out of the ordinary. I won't allow you to fail the family name Chloe. Your mother and father would be ashamed of you if they saw how you have become."

Sighing, I decided to leave the house. I couldn't stand to be even in the same room as my aunt anymore. I walked a few miles on foot and I looked up to see that I somehow made it to my safe place. Walking over to the giant pond that is in the middle of the field, I picked up a rock and threw it as far as I could.

Looking up at the sky, I started speaking to no one in particular. "Why me? Huh? Why did I have to grow up into a family of hunters? I believe that it is wrong but if disobey, I could possibly get killed. I would lose the only family that I have left. And as crazy as my aunt is at times, I still love her." Sighing, I threw another rock and looked down at the ground and said softly, "I love Beca…even if she was a lycan…I couldn't kill her. How can I kill someone that I love?"

**And there you guys have it. =) You got to peak into Chloe's side of the story for a little bit there. Now, don't start hating on Chloe just yet okay guys? Just...give her a chance and I promise everything will be just fine. =) Like I said up top, this chapter was more of a filler but it was also a little important near the end. Thank you guys again for all of the loving support that you have given me, it really means a lot to me. =) And for the record, I love you guys as well. ;) I'll try not to take too terribly long for the next update. Oh! And I promise the date will be in the next chapter. =) Until next time. =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating that I have been doing lately. I have been super busy with work, the girlfriend, and trying to get everything ready for college which starts this week. I do try to work on the chapter at least every night when I do have a chance, but I only get a chance when my girlfriend is either sound asleep (which she is right now next to me) or when she's not here. But I do try to get an update out as fast as I can, I promise! Anyway, I would like to thank you guys who review/follow/favorite either myself or this story. It really means a lot to me and it helps me realize how many people actually like this story. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy. =)  
**

**Angels**

**Chapter Six**

The day of the date came quicker than I had hoped. I still didn't have a clue what to do for it, but I just figured I would wing it. I was currently getting ready in the bathroom when I heard my sister knock on the door softly.

"Come in." I said as I continued to do my hair in the mirror.

Annika walked in and shut the door behind her. "Wow, you clean up pretty good sis."

"Gee sis, you sure do know how to make a woman feel special." I said sarcastically.

I could practically hear her eyes roll in response. "You know damn well what I meant by that. You really do look nice Becs. Do you know what you're going to do for the date?"

Sighing, I turned to face my sister. "Honestly, I don't have a single clue. But I think I may have a little bit of an idea."

Annika leaned in as I told her my plan that I had so far. When I was finished, she pulled back smiling a lot. "That's actually really romantic Beca. Who knew you had it in you."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad." I said in mock offense.

"Yeah…okay…and this is coming from the person who has never been on a date with a woman before." Annika said.

"So? This is my mate that I'm talking about! I'm going to woo the socks off of her."

Annika busted out laughing at that and said, "Woo the socks off of her? Oh yeah…that will definitely get her going."

I rolled my eyes at her and finished getting ready. I was out of the house twenty minutes later and on my way to Chloe's. I decided on wearing black skinny jeans, a tight fitting shirt and then a vest over it. I'm not going to lie, I am insanely nervous for this date. _What if she doesn't like how it goes? What if she decides that I'm not worth it and she just wants to be friends? What if…__**What if you stop being such a worrywart and just shut up for a minute? Just relax…you're making me go absolutely insane over here and I want to wolf out.**_ Pulling into her driveway, I took a deep and calming breath and shut the car off. _Well…here goes nothing._ I got out of the car and walked towards the front door slowly. I was seriously super nervous about this date and I didn't even know why. _Maybe it's because it is with your mate? But that's just silly because you've been around Chloe multiple times and she's never made you this nervous before._ But…who am I kidding? Chloe _always_ makes me nervous.

I didn't even have to knock on the door when it swung open. Startled, I jumped back a foot or two, earning a giggle from Chloe.

"Sorry to startle you Becs. I just figured you would take your time knocking because of nerves so I just decided to beat you to it." Chloe said with a grin on her face. I couldn't respond though because I was too busy being in awestruck.

_Ho-ly Shit. She looks simply gorgeous!_ Chloe wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of jeans...which were tight fitting by the way…and a low cut v-neck. _She could be wearing a potato sack for a shirt and she would still be gorgeous. _I guess I kept staring at her because she was giggling more now. I felt a kiss being planted on my cheek, which instantly brought me out of my state of mind.

"Are you going to be okay there Becs? I lost you for a second." Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

Looking over at her, and mostly avoiding looking below face level, I started blushing like mad. "Yeah…I'll…I'll be fine Chlo. I just got surprised is all. You look gorgeous by the way."

It was Chloe's turn to blush at that. She pulled me into her arms instantly and I could feel my inner beast calm down. _She knows how to calm me down without even knowing she does it. I really want to be honest with her…tell her about my true self and about the mating bond. __**Be patient. The time is coming quickly. I can feel it. **_

"You look really good by the way Becs. I really like seeing a vest on you, you should wear it more often." Chloe said with a wink, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

Blushing, I pulled away from her and handed her the rose that I hid from her. When she saw it, she greeted me with a squeal and quickly took it. "Oh my god Becs! You didn't have to bring me a rose! Thank you!"

Smiling, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Of course I had to beautiful. You deserve to get treated like a princess."

She smiled even more, if that was even possible, and blushed after my statement. "I need to run inside and put this in water before it dies. I will be right back and then we can go on our date, which I am excited about by the way. I'm curious to know what miss badass Mitchell has in store for us."

I smiled and watched her go into the house. As I watched her walking away, I felt myself falling even more in love with her. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the way her smile brightens up even the darkest of rooms. Or maybe it's the way her hair naturally glows in the moonlight. I just love every single thing that is Chloe Beale…and we aren't even dating yet. _Oh how I would love to be able to call her mine completely. __**Relax, our time is coming. You just have to be patient with it.**_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I could feel Chloe's presence near me. I turned around and saw that she was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"So, where are we going DJ?" Chloe asked as she linked her arm with mine and walked over to my car.

I smiled and opened her door for her while saying, "That my dear is a surprise for me to know, and for you to find out."

Once she was in safely, I shut the door and walked over to my side and got in. Soon enough we were on the road heading to our destination. "Can you give me a hint of some kind?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed playfully. This has been going on for the past ten minutes. I swear she is the most impatient human being I have ever been with. "For the last time Red, no I can't give you any hints. It will give it away."

I turned into a side road and started along a country path. Chloe looked around at her surroundings and said, "Are you sure you're not trying to kill me or something? We seem to be going pretty out of town."

I laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now Chlo. And besides, I don't know about you but…I am really not wanting to face a pissed off Aubrey. She seems to be a force to be wrecking with."

Chloe snorted and looked over at me. "Are you sure we are talking about the same Aubrey? Because the Aubrey I know wouldn't even begin to know how to cause any harm to anyone."

I looked over at Chloe and said, "Now are you sure _you're_ talking about the same Aubrey? Because she seems like she could do some serious ass kicking if you even breathe towards her in the wrong way."

"No, trust me Becs, Aubrey is about as harmless as a fly. She may talk some serious game but she doesn't do violence at all. Now…if you want to talk about take charge and verbal ass whooping, then she's the girl to go to. She may not be physical but verbally she can do some serious damage." Chloe said as she slowly started to play with my hand.

I smiled and slid my fingers into hers and held her hand. "Well then, I will keep that in mind. I definitely do not want to cross her."

She giggled and the rest of the ride went quietly. It wasn't an awkward silence either, which doesn't surprise me. That's one of the things that I love about Chloe. We don't have to always be talking to one another in order to be comfortable. Just being in her presence alone makes me feel very content and I believe she feels the same way. After about another half hour of driving into the country, I slowly pulled up to one of my favorite spots. I found it while hunting one night and I instantly fell in love. Since then, I always came here to help sooth my beast down. The place is a very large isolated area with a lake that seems to be man-made. The whole place is very peaceful and calming, especially at night. We parked and I quickly got out and opened her door for her.

Chloe happily accepted my hand and stepped out of the car. When she was fully out, she looked around and I heard her gasp. "Oh my god Becs, this place is beautiful!"

I smiled and continued to hold her hand and say, "You think so? The night is just getting started sweetheart. If you would like, follow me and we can continue on with this lovely date."

She giggled and followed me closer to the water. In a sandy area, I set up a few candles for what my sister would call "mood lighting", her words not mine. There was also a large blanket on the ground with a picnic basket next to it. I pulled her over to the blanket and we both sat down.

Opening up the basket I said, "So, at first I didn't really know what to do for this date, and I didn't want it to be the typical date type stuff. So, I decided to make a simple picnic food: ham and cheese sandwiches with chocolate cake for dessert."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Aw Beca! You didn't even have to do that for me. Just as long as I am with you is all that matters for me."

I smiled at her and reached in the basket and handed her a sandwich. We both started to eat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Every once in awhile we would talk about how our day went or some random things about ourselves.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked as I took another bite of my sandwich.

Chloe seemed to hesitate a little before answering. _That's odd…I feel like something happened today that she doesn't want to tell me about._ "Oh nothing really. I just…I went to my aunt's house and visited with her for awhile."

"Oh yeah? Did you enjoy your visit?" I asked curiously.

Chloe's facial expression changed once again and I definitely knew something was up. "Oh um…yeah…I uh…I had a good time."

I looked at her suspiciously. She knew I could tell something was wrong too because she wouldn't look me in the eyes. I sighed quietly and lifted her head up with my finger gently and said, "Chlo…I don't know why you are lying to me…but I feel like something happened today that you don't want to talk about. That's fine that you don't want to talk about it…I completely and one hundred percent understand that…I just don't see why you have to lie about it."

Chloe nodded and sighed quietly. "I know Becs, and I'm sorry for trying to lie to you. It's just…my aunt and I don't really get along. My aunt Emily was my mother's sister and she's…let's just say that she has always been harder on me for some reason. She sees things as black and white with no room for anything in between. And I don't know…I guess we don't really agree on much anymore these days."

I nodded my head in understanding and wrapped an arm around her. "I understand about family being hard on other family. But, if you two don't really get along, then why did you go see her today?"

"It's because she's the only family that I have left, at least that lives here anyway. I made a deal with her that I would go see her at least once a month. It's the least that I could do considering she took me in after my parents died." Chloe said as she leaned her head against my chest.

I rubbed her back slowly and kept on holding her. "Well, maybe next time me and you can go see her together or something. She wouldn't be hard on you when someone else is with you would she?"

Chloe's eyes got big and she quickly said, "No!" I looked at her odd and she changed facial expressions and tried to explain. "I mean…I just don't want you to meet her just yet. I feel like she will try to push you away. It doesn't matter if she knows you or not, she likes to judge others."

I nodded my head and we went on eating. After dessert, we lay down and started looking at the stars. "Oh do you see the Big Dipper!" Chloe excitedly asked/stated.

I smiled and looked up to where she was pointing at. "Of course. But the question is, do you see where the small one is?"

I could practically see her eyes scanning the night sky, desperately trying to find where it is. After a few minutes, I laughed at the pout she was currently giving me and I used my finger to point where it was at.

"How can you see that so easily Becs?" Chloe asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know…I guess I have good eyesight."

Chloe nodded her head some and I could practically feel her stare. I gulped discretely and continued to look at the night sky. _Why do I feel like she's catching on to the fact that I'm not human? __**Maybe because she is?**__ What do I do if she finds out? I'm not ready for her to. __**I thought you said you want to tell her about us?**__ That was before it was an actual possibility. Now though, I'm terrified. What if she rejects us or something? __**Do you really think Chloe is going to reject you?**__ ….No…__**Good now shut up about it and enjoy our mate in your presence.**_

"Um…Becs…are you okay there?" Chloe asked as she was nudging me a little.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked down at her confused. "Yeah, why? What's wrong Chloe?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. I thought I lost you there for a second." Chloe said with a smile. I felt her cuddle into me more and then she gradually got on top of me.

I smiled and slid my hands down to her hips and looked up into her eyes. My heart started to race really fast from her stare. Chloe moved around to get more comfortable, which made her end up accidentally grinding down on me. I moaned quietly and I could feel myself harden from it.

"You are so beautiful Becs. I don't know how I got lucky to get to know you." Chloe said while she smiled down at me.

I smiled up at her and rubbed her hips slowly and gently. "No, it's me that is the lucky one. You are so absolutely gorgeous in every way, shape, and form. I was actually wanting to ask you something." _It's better now or never. _

Chloe smiled at me and said, "What is it Becs? You can ask me anything."

I bit my lip out of habit and looked into her deep blue eyes. I could feel my heart race even faster than it already was. "Well um…I really like you …like a lot…and you make me really happy. I love hanging out with you and just being around your presence. I was um…I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend?"

I heard a squeal and I felt lips instantly on mine. "Yes! Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" Chloe squealed even more and leaned down and hugged me tightly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tightly as well. We then pulled away enough to look at each other's eyes and we were instantly being pulled into one another. What started out to be a slow deep kiss soon began to be a heavy make out. Before I knew it, I could feel Chloe grinding on me, instantly making me harder than I already was. My body was reacting to all of her touches in different ways. My heart was now jumping out of its chest and I felt myself start to slowly lose control. _Oh shit…I'm slowly losing control of myself. If I don't get away now, then I will phase right here and possibly hurt her in the process. I need to get myself out. Now._ I could feel myself starting to shake, and I quickly pulled away from Chloe.

While rolling out from underneath her, I could hear Chloe whine in protest. She then could see that something was wrong. "Becs? Beca, are you okay? You're starting to sweat and you are shaking pretty bad. And if I'm not mistaken, your heart rate is sky high."

All I could do was nod my head at her. I shakily stood up and almost instantly fell back down. Chloe quickly caught me and wrapped her arm around my waist, which worsened my situation. _**You need to get out of there right now. I'm not quite sure how much longer I can hold back. **_I started shaking more and I could feel sweat dripping down my body.

"I…I need to get some fresh air…" I managed to stutter out. I know we were already outside, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Beca, I'm not sure you should be out there by yourself!" Chloe tried to say, but it was too late because I was already running towards the wooded area.

_I got to get out of here. I need to unleash the beast inside me. I…I can't control it any longer._

**Chloe's POV**

I'm not sure what went wrong. Everything was just fine up until we started making out. Beca asked me to be her girlfriend, which I was super excited about. It was about damn time she asked me to be hers! I was starting to think that I was going to have to ask the stubborn girl out myself. Anyway, after I said yes, we started making out. Everything was going fine and then I started to feel her heart beat abnormally fast. Before I knew it, she was rolling out from underneath me.

"Becs? Beca, are you okay? You're starting to sweat and you are shaking pretty bad. And if I'm not mistaken, your heart rate is sky high." I said worried. This is definitely not normal. Usually if someone has this fast of a heart rate, they are practically dead by now.

When Beca tried to stand up on her own, she instantly started to stumble back down. I quickly rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. _Oh my god she is drenched in sweat. This isn't right, but yet she is still alive and kicking? Maybe my aunt is right? No…dammit Chloe no. Even if Beca is a lycan, you can't kill her! No matter what your aunt tries to persuade you to do, this is one thing that you cannot complete. _

When my arm wrapped around her damp waist, I could feel her start to shake even more and her heart getting faster, if that was even possible. "I…I need to get some fresh air…" Beca managed to stutter out.

She ripped herself away from my grip and started to run towards the forest. "Beca, I'm not sure you should be out there by yourself!" But it was too late because she was almost into the woods.

I sighed and ran after her, or tried to that is. _Damn she's fast._ "Beca! Beca slow down! Can we at least talk about what the hell is going on?"

She quickly disappeared from my eyesight. I sighed and started to look around for her. _Okay Chloe…think about your hunting skills. Just stay dead silent and listen for any signs of Beca. You can do this. It's just like hunting without the hunt._ Over to the right of me, I could hear some moving around which sounded like someone struggling. I quietly walked over to the brush and pulled it back. What I saw instantly sent chills down my spine. _I knew it!_

"Holy shit!" I said, not being able to stop myself.

The giant massive white wolf turned its head towards me and I couldn't help but stare at those breathtaking blue eyes.

**And there it is guys. I hope you guys enjoyed it. They are finally dating and it seems like the cat...or should I say wolf...is out of the bag. ;) I will try my best to make sure that the next update doesn't take too long to come out. But, keep in mind that college is starting so that will take up most of my time...oh and the girlfriend too so make sure you blame her the most ;P. A huge thank you to all of you that are patient with me and to those who send reviews. I really enjoy reading them all and I get to have a view of all of my reader's opinions of the story. Anyway, thank you guys again and I love you all. =) Until next time. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I actually managed to update really early this time. I figured it was cruel to leave you guys with a cliff hanger like I did, so I worked my butt off to get this chapter up for you fairly quickly. It's going to be a little shorter than the others, but it is also kind of an important one. You guys get to learn a little bit about Beca's past and some other things. =) Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter or favorited/followed this story. Your support really means the world to me and I love you all. =) So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy =)  
**

**Note: Some of you may have noticed that I accidentally used the name Swan instead of Mitchell in the previous version of this chapter. I realized the mistake after I posted it, so I just fixed it and then reposted the same chapter. Sorry about the mistake guys. And if I made any more mistakes, please make sure you notify me so I can try and clear things up. Thank you. =)**

**Angels**

**Chapter Seven**

"Holy shit!" was all I heard coming from behind me.

_Oh no…please tell me she didn't follow me…please tell me she didn't follow me…_ I slowly turned myself around in my massive form and saw a very surprised Chloe standing there. _Oh shit. I didn't want her to find out like this! __**Breathe. It's going to be okay. She hasn't ran yet, so take that as a good sign.**__ She probably hasn't ran yet because she's too terrified to run!_

"Be…Beca…is that you?" Chloe hesitantly asked.

I turned my bright blue eyes towards her in shock. _Chloe seriously must be stupid or something. __**Or she just isn't scared of her mate.**_ I ignored my inner beast and continued to look at her. I tried to figure out if there was any fear written on her face, which there was none. I slowly nodded my head to tell her that it's me.

"Oh wow…you are pretty big Becs. Like…you are at least ten feet tall and um…something else isn't quite small down there if you catch my drift." Chloe said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her, which made her smile and laugh. _She would be focused on that part right now._ "Do you think…um…do you think you can change back so we could talk Becs?" Chloe asked hesitantly. I nodded and walked out of sight and quickly phased back. The good thing about being a lycan is that when we phase from our human form to our lycan form, our clothes still stay in tact when we change back to a human. That seriously saves money on clothes.

I walked back into the semi-clearing that Chloe is standing in. When I was in her view, I stayed several feet away from her. Chloe saw that I was back and she tried to quickly walk over to me, which made me walk back each time in the process.

"Beca…please don't walk away from me…I'm not scared okay? I promise I'm not scared." Chloe said as she walked towards me again. This time, I allowed her to get close to me.

I felt her hands slowly slide in mine as I looked up at her confused. "You're not scared? How are you not scared Chloe? I turn into a ten feet tall monster!"

Chloe continued to look in my eyes, instantly calming me. "I know that any normal human would be terrified by now, but I guess that just doesn't make me normal."

"Hell no it doesn't make you normal." I managed to mumble out, which made her giggle in the process. _At least I can still make her laugh._

"I'm not scared because, for some odd reason that I can't explain, something deep down inside of me tells me that you would never purposely hurt me or put me in harms way. Like I said, I don't know why I feel it, but I do. You're something special Beca Mitchell. There's undeniable chemistry between us and it's been there since day one. I just can't get enough of you and when we are apart, I instantly miss you. I'm so happy and glad you asked me to be yours, because I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't care if you're a so called monster, an alien, or whatever the hell there is out there, that still wouldn't change my feelings for you." Chloe smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me softly and slowly.

I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her tightly and deepened the kiss. I could feel things start to intensify again, which I instantly pulled away from. "Mm, as much as I would love to continue this, I don't want to go all lycan on you again. Would you like me to explain things to you?"

Chloe smiled at me and nodded her head eagerly. She then pulled me over to where we ate at earlier and sat down. "So…what do you want to know first sweetheart?" I asked as we finally got comfortable.

"How about how long have you been a lycan? Or…how exactly old are you?" Chloe asked eagerly.

I laughed and said, "Man, you are really excited about learning about me aren't you?"

Chloe blushed and smiled and said, "I told you Becs, I want to know everything about you. I can't get enough of you."

I smiled and gave her a quick soft kiss and then started with my story. "Well, for how old I am, I was born in the year 1000, which would roughly make me a thousand years old."

"Holy shit, so I am dating an old lady." Chloe said teasingly, which made me playfully smack her on the arm. "Hey! I was only kidding! For an old lady, you are really sexy Beca." Chloe said as she leaned in and kissed me slowly.

The kiss was starting to heat up again so I quickly pulled away and said, "Ah we should probably not get distracted. Anyway, like I said, I am roughly a thousand years old. I was born to Charles Mitchell and Renee Mitchell, along with my sister Annika who is the same age as me. My father and mother were both full-blooded lycan, so as far as I know, it has been in my family for centuries. I didn't realize I was what I am though until I was sixteen years old. I remember I was out helping a few of the town folk in the courtyard when it happened."

"What exactly happens when you turn…um lycan?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Well, all of your senses heighten right before the change happens. First, it's your hearing. You will gradually start to realize that you can hear even the smallest fly sneeze. Next is your taste, and that one is definitely different. You'll start craving all of these foods that you've never even had before or liked. I remember I first started craving tropical fruits, which I used to hate with a passion. Then your next sense would be your sense of smell. I could smell the smallest of odors and I could smell who was coming up behind me miles away before they even got to me. The next sense would be touch, and that one was a very sensitive one for me. I became stronger, my muscles grew ten times the size they were. And keep in mind, when I was fully human I was stick thin with absolutely zero muscles in my body. That one was probably the most noticeable change just because of my body size. The last and final change was my sight. I could see things so clearly that they almost didn't seem real."

"Did you have any problems adjusting to all of these changes?" Chloe asked. I felt her hand slide into mine, rubbing the outside of my hand slowly.

I nodded my head and said, "If there's one thing you need to remember about lycans, it's that they have very bad anger problems. We can get angry at the smallest of things and it is very bad if we get full on pissed off. Do you remember that night that I came in on Tom trying to…trying to rape you?" Chloe nodded her head at me. "It was taking everything in me to not rip his head off and beat him to a bloody pulp."

"What stopped you from doing it then?" Chloe asked.

I looked up into her deep captivating blue eyes and said, "You."

"Me? How did I stop you Beca? There's no way that I'm strong enough to even begin to stop you."

_Maybe I should tell her everything now. I mean, the whole secret is out of the bag so it's a little too late holding off. __**I suppose it is time to tell her about the mates. And maybe you can explain to her why you have an extra appendage down there as well.**_ I blushed from my thoughts, but thankfully Chloe couldn't see them. "Yes Chloe, you stopped me. I need to tell you something…it is probably one of lycan's most sacred law. Just please promise me you won't freak out on me okay?"

Chloe nodded her head and said, "I would never freak out on you Becs. I mean, my girlfriend is a ten foot tall lycan, so I'm pretty sure if I was going to freak out, it would have been a while back ago."

I smiled and looked back into her eyes. "You know that strong pull you feel towards me? You know…the one that makes you feel like you can't get enough of me, no matter what you do?" Chloe nodded her head yes so I took that as a sign to continue. "Well…um…there's a reason why that is. Um…every lycan…every lycan has a…soul mate you can say. Well, to us it's called our mate. We are physically and emotionally bonded to them and the only way to sever a mate bond is to kill one of the mates, and even that process ends up killing the other. Chloe…you're my mate. I figured it out on the first day I saw you."

"Wait…I'm your soul mate? Like, love at first sight type of thing right?" Chloe asked.

I sighed and nodded my head yes. "Yes Chlo, just like that. I tried so hard to prevent it from happening because trust me, being mated to a lycan when you are a human is possibly the most dangerous thing that could happen. I tried and tried so hard, but I knew deep down that no matter what I would do, the inevitable would happen. And I'm glad I let it happen because I haven't been this happy in a very long time."

Chloe smiled big and said, "Aw Beca, I'm glad you let it happen to. You know…now that I think about it, I did feel something extra happen when we first laid eyes on one another. I felt the strongest pull to just stay close to you, hell I still do. I'm honored to be your mate."

My inner beast rattled in its cage. _This is so not the time to go all lycan on her. We are lucky enough as is that she's not rejecting us. So cool it._ "You do know what being mated means though, right Chloe? It means that I am forever mated to you until the day you die. I can't die, it is impossible for a lycan to die unless we are killed by hunters. I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe from harm. I will love you and treat you with the upmost respect. That is a promise I will never break."

Chloe smiled even more and wrapped me in an embrace. She then pulled back enough to look me in my eyes and say, "And I swear on my life that I will do everything for you in return. I can't even begin to imagine hurting you. If I did, or if something were to happen to you, it would kill me Beca. You are very quickly becoming my world and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled a bunch and leaned in and kissed her deeply. She pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, if that was even possible, and I could feel her slowly get on my lap. After a few minutes of kissing, I could feel Chloe start to grind on me, effectively making me hard once again. I moaned quietly, which made her moan in return and start to grind even harder on my erection. I could feel my heart start to race faster and my body start to shake. _Oh no…not this again…I can't phase again._

Quickly pulling away, I lightly pushed Chloe off of my lap. "I'm sorry…I don't have the best control when it comes to you. I think it's best if we take things slow in that department."

Chloe smiled and kissed my cheek and said, "Of course Becs, I completely understand. I definitely don't want you to wolf out on me."

I smiled and pulled her in my arms. "I'm glad you understand Chloe. Oh, and before I forget, there is another thing I need to tell you."

Chloe looked up at me and smiled. "Sure Becs, you can tell me anything."

I smiled and took a deep breath. _Well…here goes nothing._ "You know how I said that I was born with a penis?" Chloe nodded her head yes, so I continued. "Well, I actually lied about that. Up until before I met you, it was never there. Apparently certain lycans will…accommodate themselves for their mate. Well…I suppose my lower half did that for you. The technical whole purpose of the mating bond is to make a family together and to pass on the gene. Well, since we are two girls, my body had to change a little for you. And before you ask, yes I am still a girl…I just have a little extra package. I really hope you don't get mad."

Chloe sat there, her face expressionless. I was starting to get worried about her reaction. _This is it. This was the cake on top of the fucking cherry. She probably can't handle this fact now. Sure, the whole lycan thing she can handle but I just threw a shit ton of information in her face. _After a few minutes of silence, Chloe's face grew into a mischievous smile. She then leaned over to me and kissed me slowly once and whispered into my ear. "Now why would I get mad about that? From the looks of it, you aren't small whatsoever, and I actually find it quite sexy that you have…extra packaging down there."

I could feel myself getting hard and gulped. Chloe pulled away with a wink and smiled at me. _This girl will be the death of me._ We sat out there for several more hours and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning when we arrived home. We both decided that she was going to sleep over at my house because we both didn't want to leave each other's presence tonight. Pulling up into the driveway, I could tell that my sister was asleep. I quietly turned off the car and turned to Chloe.

"Is your sister in bed? Because I really don't want to hear any comments coming from her about me staying over." Chloe asked with a giggle.

I smiled at her and said, "Relax, she's in bed. It sounds like she's been asleep for a few hours now so she will be out cold."

Chloe smiled and said, "How do you know?"

I pointed to my ears and said, "I have super hearing remember?"

Chloe giggled again, I swear I will never get tired hearing that sound, and got out of the car quietly. I got out as well and we both managed to walk into the house silently. I looked in the living room and saw that my sister was out cold in the couch. She had one hand thrown to the ground with drool on her face, oh and she was also snoring loudly. We both tried our best not to giggle at the sound and we quickly went up to my room.

"So, would you like a pair of shorts and a shirt for you to sleep in tonight?" I asked while starting to strip off my clothes in the process. Chloe's eyes were trained on my body, making me smirk. I walked over to her slowly and snapped my fingers in her face. "Earth to Chloe. My eyes are up here."

Chloe grinned and said, "Oh I know. Who said I was wanting to look at your eyes?"

I blushed and threw on a pair of shorts and a tight fitting tank top. I walked over to my extra clothes drawer and threw Chloe a pair of my smaller shorts and an old shirt. After we were both fully changed, with me keeping my eyes to myself unlike someone, we both went to my bed and we were soon cuddling up to one another in the dark. _I don't know how I got this lucky to have a mate as amazing as Chloe, but I definitely wouldn't change it for the world._

**And that's it for this chapter guys! =) I really hope you enjoyed it. And trust me, as the story goes on, you'll get to see more and more of Beca's past, along with Chloe's. I will try my best to update again as soon as I can and I will try to make the next chapter a little longer for you guys. Once again, I would like to thank all of you guys for your amazing support of this story. I absolutely love seeing and reading all of your reviews you send. It brings encouragement to me and it also helps with motivation to keep on writing. So thank you guys again and I love you all. Until next time. =)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, this chapter gets a little bit more intense than the last one did. I'm going to warn you now, things get a little bit more sexual than I've written before. And keep in mind, I am a lesbian and I have never been with a guy before so I kind of went by what all I have read before. So what I'm basically trying to say is, I'm sorry if it's bad and awkward. Anyway, thank you all who have sent reviews, favorited, or followed this story. I think this fanbase is a lot bigger for this story than the one I had for my Hidden Soul story (which was pretty big) so this really means a lot to me. I love all of you guys and I really enjoy reading all of the reviews you guys send me. So, enough of the mushy stuff and on with the story. So, without further ado, here's chapter eight of Angels. I hope you enjoy. =)  
**

**Angels**

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up with a warm body wrapped around my own. _What the hell? _I slowly cracked opened my eyes and was greeted with a sea of red, instantly making me smile. I looked down and saw that Chloe was sound asleep with her head on my chest. _She is seriously too cute when she sleeps._ A sudden movement from her made me realize that I had a little bit of a problem down below, if you catch my drift. I groaned and tried to get out of her grip, but that only caused her to move around more, which made my problem worse. _This is seriously the biggest downfall of having a penis. I miss having a vagina, because at least then no one could tell when you were turned on._ I think my groan woke her up because I could hear her breathing get a little more active. Looking down, I saw that my assumption was correct.

"Goodmorning beautiful." I said with a smile on my face, and also trying to ignore my raging hard on that I was sporting. Have I mentioned how much I really hate having a penis sometimes?

Chloe smiled at me and stretched, which caused her to grind down on me on accident. "Goodmorning Becs. I almost thought that yesterday was a dream."

I hesitated a little before asking, "Do you…um…do you wish it was a dream?"

Chloe instantly looked in my eyes and said quickly, "No! God no Beca, I would never wish it was a dream. I'm glad you opened up to me Becs. I don't regret yesterday at all if that's what you're thinking."

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned in and kissed Chloe slowly for a second. I pulled away and was given a pout. "Why did you pull away Becs?" Chloe asked while still pouting at me.

"Because we both have morning breath and I would rather not kill my girlfriend from it." I said as I tried to get up.

Chloe quickly pulled me back down and rolled on top of me. She then leaned down and whispered in my ear quietly, "I don't mind. I like kissing your soft lips. They are addicting."

I gulped and tried really hard not to focus on the amazing cleavage view that I have right now. Keep in mind, the key word is being try. Unfortunately, my lower region was telling me otherwise and I ended up getting even harder, if that was even possible. Chloe then leaned in and began to kiss me slowly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Chloe smiled into the kiss and then deepened it while starting to slowly grind against me, making me moan quietly. I could feel my heart start to race, but thankfully not as bad as it was last night. The kiss went on several more minutes and by now Chloe was practically grinding her center onto my hard on, making me start to moan even louder. _Okay, I need to pull away from this or I won't be able to stop. And who knows what is going to happen if I let us go all the way. I definitely can't afford to phase in front of her._ I slowly pulled away, which made her pout at me.

"I'm sorry Chlo…I have to pull away or I won't be able to stop." I said as I glanced my eyes down south, which was sporting a very large tent. Chloe's eyes followed mine and what she saw made her bite her lip gently.

She then leaned into my ear and whispered quietly, "Why don't you let me take care of that for you Becs? I promise that if there are any signs of you phasing, I'll stop. I just…I really want to help you out."

I moaned just at the thought of what she said to me. _Holy shit, did I hear correctly? I can't even begin to imagine how amazing that would feel. I mean…Chloe's lips are heaven on mine, so I can't imagine if they…_I felt myself shutter at the thought, a good shutter though I promise. Looking up at Chloe I said, "I don't know Chlo…I don't want to risk hurting you. You saw how us almost leading to sex last night turned out to be. I ended up phasing and could have easily hurt you."

"But you didn't Beca. I promise that at the first sign of phasing, I'll stop. We won't go all the way…I just want to take care of you. Please?" Chloe asked while looking me in the eyes with the cutest pout.

I looked at her and thought about my options. _Well…I don't see how it could hurt…and we will stop as soon as I have a sign of phasing._ Sighing, I nodded my head and said, "Okay…but we have to stop at any sign of me phasing. I refuse to hurt you."

Chloe's face gleamed with excitement and she leaned down to kiss me slowly. The kiss quickly deepened and became heavier. Before I knew it, she was kissing down my body and slowly sliding off my shorts. As soon as they were off, my erection stood tall and proud for her eyes to see. I don't like to wear underwear while sleeping, I think it helps to let everything breathe if you catch my drift. Chloe's eyes grew into amusement, and just the fact that she's looking at my erection, made me even harder. She bit her lip and slowly, oh so slowly might I add, she slid her hand around the shaft of my penis. At the first skin on skin contact, I moaned and I could feel my heart quicken. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. _Okay body…don't fail me now. You need to calm your ass down. You can do this. Just focus on not phasing._

Chloe's hand started to slowly slide up and down my shaft, making me close my eyes and moan a little louder. "It's okay babygirl, I got you. I'll take care of you, I promise." Chloe whispered oh so quietly.

She continued to pump her hand up and down slowly and I opened my eyes to see her lick the tip of the head just lightly, making pre-cum leak out. I watched as she bit her lip, enjoying my reactions her hands are making me do. I moaned her name quietly when she slowly slid her mouth over my penis, almost getting it all in her mouth. _Holy shit she can take a lot. It's so fucking hot though. _I slid my fingers through her hair as she continued to suck the living fuck out of me. This continued for ten or so minutes, her twisting her hand up and down in an amazing motion while she also sucked up and down, bringing out moans and noises that I've never heard come out of me before.

"Oh shit Chlo…I'm about to cum. You might want to move." I moaned out as I gripped the bed sheets. My heart was racing as fast as it could go at this point, but I didn't feel the need to phase this time thankfully. Chloe shook her head no and continued her movements.

After a few more sucks, twists, and licks, I was soon moaning out Chloe's name loudly and gripping the sheets. She drank all of me, which made my orgasm last just that much longer. When I was finished, Chloe slowly pulled away from me with a pop of her lips and wiped her mouth on her shirt.

"How do you feel Becs?" Chloe asked with a smirk on her face.

I was taking deep breaths to focus on not phasing. Three or five minutes later, I could feel my heart rate begin to go back to normal and I looked at her out of breath. "Holy shit Chlo…you are fucking amazing at that!"

Chloe blushed and smiled at me and laid down next to me. "I didn't mean by that. I meant, how is your heartbeat and all of that doing?"

"Oh…it's finally going back to normal. It's weird, if I focus on not phasing, it's not as bad. Now, I don't think I need to be jumping into having sex just yet though. I still don't trust my control at all." I said as I wrapped an arm around her.

Chloe smiled even more and kissed me softly. "Well, I am more than happy to help you practice with control." She winked at me and then playfully grabbed my below region and squeezed gently, effectively turning me on again.

I moaned softly and pulled away from her before I got out of hand. "And on that note, I am going to go downstairs and make us some breakfast. You just stay right there sweetheart and I'll be back in a few."

Chloe giggled and watched me leave the room. When I went downstairs, I was greeted by a very huge grinning Annika. I looked at her innocently and asked, "What are you grinning about?"

She followed me into the kitchen, keeping the grin on her face. "You know damn well what I'm grinning at Becs. Care to share anything that you just happened to do a few minutes ago?"

I blushed and looked at my sister and said, "We are so not discussing anything right now when Chloe is in the house."

Annika's grin grew even more and said, "Ah so you're saying that something happened that needs to be discussed. Don't play dumb with me sis. I think you've forgotten how well my hearing is and if I wasn't mistaken, there was some very interesting things that came out of your room."

I rolled my eyes and continued to make breakfast for all of us. "I told you sis, we aren't discussing it while Chloe is in the house."

"Oh you are such a negative Nancy." Annika said with a roll of her eyes.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her the rest of the time I was making breakfast. Once I finished everything, I put the pancakes and scrambled eggs on the table and went upstairs to get Chloe. Walking into my bedroom, I was greeted by a beautiful sight to see. Chloe had managed to fall back asleep and she was cuddled up against my pillow. _I don't know how I got so lucky to call her mine. She is seriously so beautiful._

I walked over to the bed and slowly slid onto it and wrapped my arms around her waist. Leaning into her ear, I quietly whispered, "Wake up sleeping beauty. Breakfast is ready." Chloe didn't budge at me whispering in her ear, making me grin mischievously. _If she wants to do this the hard way, then we will do it the hard way._ I slowly crawled on top of her, and I noticed that she moved around a little. I could hear that her breathing was returning back to normal, signaling that she is waking up. I looked at her and waited for her to open her eyes, but I quickly realized that she was going to pretend that she is asleep.

I looked down at her breathtaking body and quickly got an idea. Grinning, I slid my fingers along her side and then started tickling them. "It's time to wake up Chloe!" I said as I tickled her. I instantly heard that lovely giggle that I love so much and she was squirming trying to get away from me.

"Beca! Beca stop! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Chloe said as her eyes shot wide open and continued to giggle.

I gradually stopped tickling her and looked down with a smile. Leaning down and giving her a soft kiss I said, "Breakfast is ready and on the table sweetheart. You wouldn't want it to get cold."

I felt myself being pulled closely on top of her and a pair of arms circling my waist tightly. "Nu uh. I don't want to leave from this spot. Can't we just stay in here all day?"

I giggled and cuddled into her more and kissed her softly again. She quickly deepened the kiss and I felt her bite my lip softly, earning a moan from me. I could feel myself start to get turned on and my heart started to race faster. I placed a hand on her lower hip and pulled her closer as I deepened the kiss even more. My breathing quickened, along with my heart and I realized that if I didn't stop right away, I was going to phase very soon.

I pulled away and quickly rolled off of the bed, earning a pout from Chloe. "If you think distracting me is going to work, you have thought wrong. Come on sweetheart, we need to get downstairs and eat. Didn't you say you have to see your aunt today?"

Chloe's facial expression changed from happy and smiley, to concerned and almost sickened. I quickly got back on the bed and laid a hand on her and said, "Sweetheart, are you okay? You don't look to good, kind of like you're going to be sick."

Chloe quickly nodded her head and said, "I'm fine. I'm going to be fine Beca. I guess it was just something weird in my stomach or something."

I decided not to push it and we eventually made it downstairs to eat. Chloe didn't stay long after breakfast since she had to see her aunt. As soon as she was gone, Annika was quick to jump my ass about what happened last night.

"So, now that the coast is clear, how did the date go?" Annika asked excitedly.

"It was pretty good. I took her to a place that I found when I was out on my runs one night and I packed a little picnic." I said casually.

Annika looked at me suspiciously and soon narrowed her eyes at me. "Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

I tried to look innocent and say, "What do you mean? That's all that happened last night Ann, I swear." I quickly looked away from her and tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"No, something happened last night Beca. Don't you try to lie to me, you're my sister and I know when you're lying. You better tell me now before I find out from someone else." Annika said as she made me look at her.

I sighed and decided to explain everything to her. I told her about how Chloe followed me into the woods and saw me phase and I told her how I can't control myself enough around her without phasing when things get hot and heavy between us. I also told her about this morning and how I was actually able to control myself to an extent.

"So let me get this straight here, Chloe knows about us being lycans and she was actually okay with it?" Annika asked surprised. I nodded my head yes and she smiled. "I knew I liked her for a reason." Her face then turned perverted and she said with a smirk, "So…how was it?"

"What do you mean how was it?" I asked confused. _She can't possibly be asking me what I think she is asking. But then again it is my sister._

"You know…how was your first…blowjob I should say." Annika asked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her hard. "I'm so not going to get into that with my sister!"

**Chloe's POV**

Last night's date with Beca was seriously the best date that I have ever had. I know it wasn't much, but I felt like we both connected with one another even more than we were. When I found out about her being a lycan, it made me fall even more for her. I don't care if my family is lycan hunters, because I refuse to ever put any harm towards Beca…even if that means going against my family.

I arrived at my aunt's house about an hour or so after leaving Beca's. Shutting the door and heading towards the house, my stomach was starting to feel upset. _I really hope Aunt Emily doesn't want to talk about Beca. But then again, she's always thinking of work and she will probably want to know._ I didn't have to even knock on the door because Emily opened it as soon as I got onto the porch.

"Ah Chloe, I'm glad you could make it. Come on in. We have much to discuss."

_Great. Let the interrogation begin._ And I was correct because soon enough we were talking about Beca.

"So…how serious are things between you and this…Beca girl?" Aunt Emily asked curiously.

"Oh um…I think pretty serious. We went on a date last night and she asked me to be her girlfriend." I said cautiously.

"So, you've gotten to know her pretty well then. Have you noticed any signs?"

I sighed and looked away from my aunt. "Why do you think she's a lycan Aunt Emily?"

"Because Chloe! Her last name is Mitchell and I know damn well the Mitchells are known in the hunting world as lycans." Aunt Emily said angrily.

I looked at her and said, "How do you know this?" Suddenly it clicked on me. "Did…did you do something to her or her family?"

Emily put on a fake innocent smile and said, "Of course not. I just have a very strong suspicion of her being one. Now, I demand you tell me the truth Chloe."

"I…I haven't noticed anything off about her." I said while trying not to make it obvious that I was lying.

I heard her slam something against the table and I felt her grab my shirt tightly. Aunt Emily then yelled right at my face. "You liar! I demand you tell me what in the hell you have on Beca Mitchell!"

I glared at her and said between gritted teeth, "I told you, I know NOTHING!"

A sharp and stinging pain was felt on my cheek. "How dare you lie to your family! You are a Beale! You are slowly becoming a disgrace to this family! I highly suggest you get your shit together and you tell me everything you know about Beca Mitchell as soon as you learn it. Do you understand me?"

I gulped and looked at her glare she was giving me. I slowly nodded my head in understanding and I felt her slowly let me go. I left her house minutes later and once I was in the car, I looked in the mirror. My cheek was beat red and a little bruised. _Oh Beca is going to be so pissed when she sees this._

**So there's chapter eight for you guys. I hope you really liked it because I actually had some fun writing this one. And I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who hates Aunt Emily, am I right? Well, don't worry, karma likes to hit people who deserve it and when it does, it hits hard. ;) So feel free to send reviews and tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I will try my best to update as soon as I can, but it seems like I'm going to have a lot on my plate this semester school wise. But I promise I'm not giving up on this story, so no matter how long it takes for me to update, don't give up on it. =) Thank you guys again, it really and truly means a lot to me. Until next time. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, I was looking at the information about this story the other night and I realized something: this story has reached 100 reviews with only 8 chapters so far! Like, holy shit guys! This has quickly became a hell of a lot popular than my Hidden Soul story which didn't even reach that many reviews until close to the end! Thank you guys so, so, so much for all of your love and support. You seriously have no idea how much it means to me. And I absolutely love reading all of your comments about Aunt Emily and the sex scenes, they really make me laugh ;) Speaking of, there is definitely more sexual stuff in this chapter, along with a little surprise, so just to warn you guys for those of you who are uncomfortable reading sexual stuff. I'm sorry it took awhile to update again. I've been a very busy girl this past week/weekend. School started for me this week, which isn't too busy or bad yet. But what really had me busy was the wedding I had to attend during the weekend. My girlfriend's best friend of forever finally got married and she was the maid of honor so I had to go as her date =) The wedding was an absolute blast, or at least the after party was anyway ;) But that's enough about me, I'm sure you guys are anxious to read this next chapter. Thank you guys again for all of the reviews/follows/favorites you have sent me. It really means the world to me. Enjoy =) **

**Angels**

**Chapter Nine**

**Chloe's POV**

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

That would be Beca's reaction to when she saw the giant bruise on my face. I knew it would be pretty bad, but I didn't expect her to freak out as much as she did.

"Becs, it's okay really. It's actually not as painful as it seems."

"I don't give a shit if it's not as painful as it seems! Why in the _HELL_ did she even lay a hand on you in the first place?" Beca yelled. I can see that she is starting to physically shake from being so angry.

I winced and said cautiously, "Because when Aunt Emily gets really angry, she sometimes hits people. But this is the first time she's ever laid a hand on me though Beca, I promise!" That was actually a lie, she has hit me before but that is something that Beca will never find out.

I could see her close her eyes and try to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. I walked over to her and slowly wrapped my arms around her.

**Beca's POV**

When I saw Chloe's face the next day and saw that giant bruise on her cheek, I instantly became livid. How dare someone lay even a finger on my mate's body! It is taking everything in me to not go after her aunt and slaughter her. _You need to calm down…take deep breaths or else you're going to end up killing or harming someone, possibly even Chloe._ I could feel my body start to violently shake, even with Chloe's arms around her. _Oh god…I'm about to phase…I can feel it._ My heart rate beat even faster and that's when I knew I had to get out of here.

I quickly pulled out of Chloe's arms and said, "Chloe…you need to leave…now. I'm…I'm about to phase and I don't want to hurt you." I was starting to pant by now and I fell to my hands and knees on the ground. I was so thankful that we never made it inside.

Chloe got closer to me instead, and laid a hand on my shoulder. I quickly shook it off and continued to shake violently. I was starting to sweat by now and I knew the change would come quickly. "I'm not leaving you to be here by yourself Beca. I'm your girlfriend and I want to be here for you, whether you are a lycan or not."

I quickly shook my head and tried to stand up but fell instantly. Chloe tried to grab me, but I was quicker than her and moved out of her reach. _**This is too dangerous for her to be here. She needs to leave now!**__ I'm trying to get her to. I don't want to use my alpha voice on her. Not on my mate. __**Well I don't want you to either but she's our mate and we both don't want to put any harm towards her. So use it…**_**now.**

I gulped and looked up at her and said through shaky, but authoritative, breath, "Chloe, I hate to do this to you…in fact I really don't but my inner beast is about to break out. You need to leave…_now_._ Leave from this area immediately._ I…I can't hold on any longer and I refuse to hurt you. I'll…I'll come to your house when I'm better."

Chloe quickly realized how serious I was and she immediately ran away from me. As soon as she was gone, I let my inner beast out and with a loud roar, I was soon standing at ten feet tall. I could feel nothing but anger inside as I ran throughout the forest, destroying anything that was in my way. I ripped up a tree and swung it out of my way, continuing on my run to nowhere. _How dare her aunt lay a hand on her! That is MY mate! MINE. If I ever see that fucking bitch I will rip her fucking heart out and shove it so far up her ass! And then, I will fucking DESTROY her for what she did to my mate! _I continued to run through the forest for several hours. In fact, it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that I was even calmed down.

I felt myself phase back into my human form sometime around three in the morning. By this time, I was covered in dirt, sweat, and a little bit of blood. Now, that wasn't my blood or a human's blood. When we are really angry like that, that is when we hunt best. Now, I normally can live by eating meats that you buy from the store instead of fresh animal meat in the forest. But, since I was seeing nothing but red, I had no choice but to feed on animals to help calm me down. I know, it sounds disgusting and that's because it is terribly disgusting. I actually despise doing it. I ran back to the house and went up to my room, thankfully avoiding my sister. After taking a quick shower and changing into basketball shorts and a tank top, I went back downstairs and left a note on the counter that read: _"Went to Chloe's for the night. Don't expect me to be home until late tomorrow. I'll explain everything later."_

After leaving it on the counter, I went outside quietly and ran down the block to Chloe's house. _I am so glad she lives close to my house, I really am exhausted from today._ I made it to her house in record time and I looked up to her bedroom window and saw that a small light was left on in her room and the window was left open. I smiled and quietly climbed up to her window. _Thankfully she has a tree close to it or else I would have a hard time getting up here. I'm not Spiderman or anything._ Once I reached her room, I quietly ducked into the window and walked over to her bed. I was surprised to see her wide awake, and also staring right at me.

I jumped and said, "Geez Chloe, I didn't think you would be awake still. You almost gave me a heart attack just by standing there."

Chloe laughed and smiled at me. I saw her get up from her bed and walk over to me with that smile still on her face. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep knowing you were out there in the forest by yourself."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around her and said, "No offense Chloe but, I am pretty confident that I would have been just fine out there by myself. I am after all the biggest animal out there. It should be you who I should be careful about. I could have hurt you today Chlo…I almost phased right on top of you."

Chloe looked me right in the eyes and said, "But you didn't and that's all that matters Becs. If you think I should be scared of you, I'm not. I'm not scared of you because I know deep down in my heart that no matter what the situation is, I know you would never harm me, not intentionally anyway. And I also know that you would never phase on top of me like that because I know you have really good control."

I shook my head no and said, "No, I don't have good control Chloe. If I did…I wouldn't have freaked out like I did today. If I had good control…we would be able to do a hell of a lot more than we do now."

Chloe laughed and kissed my cheek softly. "Becs, any normal person would have freaked the way you did. Hell, if the roles were reversed, I would have tracked down my aunt myself and killed her."

I looked down and mumbled quietly, "I almost did. I had to stop myself from doing so."

She smiled at me and pulled me close to her. "Beca, I don't care if you're a lycan. I don't care what you think, you will never be a monster to me. You can never disappoint me in any way, shape, or form. I like you for you, and I'm most certainly not afraid of you Beca Mitchell. I'm sorry but, you are stuck with me for life. I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up at her and smiled big. "Do you really mean that?" I asked softly.

She nodded her head and said just as softly, "I really, really do."

I smiled even more and leaned in and kissed her softly. What was supposed to be an innocent kiss, turned out to be very, very heated. We somehow ended up on the bed, with her on top of me. She started to grind against me ever so lightly, instantly turning me on. I deepened the kiss and bit her lip lightly and tugged on it, earning a very delicious sounding moan from Chloe. I could feel myself get hard quickly, and it definitely didn't help that she was right on top of me. Chloe could feel it too and she moaned again and she grind even harder against me.

I felt her pull away from the kiss and slowly lean into my ear. "I want you to make love to me Beca."

I instantly stopped what I was doing and looked at her shocked. "Wha…what did you say?"

She grinned and said a little louder, "I said, I want you to make love to me Beca. Please?"

"I don't know Chloe…I was surprised that I could control myself the other morning…I'm not sure if that's a good idea." I said hesitantly.

"But you didn't lose control last time Becs. I think you have a lot more control than you give yourself credit for. Please? I promise we can stop at the first sign of you losing it." Chloe asked with a pout.

"Well doesn't this bring a strange sense of déjà vu." I said with a grin.

Chloe smirked and said, "So…does that mean we can?"

I just rolled my eyes and kissed her softly and said, "Yes, but we have to do things at my pace okay? I want to take this slow."

Chloe smiled and pulled me in for a deep kiss. Things got heated just a little bit again and I quickly rolled us over so I was on top. Chloe was starting to tug at my shirt as I kissed down her neck slowly, earning moans along the way. I pulled away to let her take my shirt off, which when it was Chloe was very surprised to see that I wasn't wearing a bra. I grinned at her reaction and leaned down to take her shirt off as well. I threw the shirt across the room and started to kiss down her jaw and towards her neck. I bit the spot right under her ear, which I found out several days ago that it was her weak spot, and started sucking on the skin softly. Chloe moaned and started to grind into me, making me hard once again. I kissed down the rest of her neck and pulled away enough to look at her very full breasts. _For a girl her size, she really has amazing boobs. _

I smirked at the sight and leaned down and kissed and sucked on one nipple until it was completely hard and then worked on the other one. Once both breasts were well taken care of, I kissed my way slowly down her body and onto her stomach. I bit, sucked, licked, and kissed all over it and by the time I was done, Chloe was wriggling and moaning loudly.

I was soon flipped over on my back and Chloe looked down at me with a smirk. "Now it's my turn to tease you."

Chloe started to do the exact same thing with my chest as I did with hers, making me moan loudly and want her just that much more. By this time we were both completely naked and grinding on each other desperately. My now fully erect penis was rubbing against her soaking wet pussy, making me that much more excited to feel it around me for the first time.

"Mm Chloe, I don't know how much more I can handle this. I need you inside of me." I moaned as Chloe continued to grind against me.

Chloe smirked and shook her head no and said, "Not yet Becs. I want to enjoy you first. Don't worry, the time will come soon." And with that I saw her head go down and completely take me whole. I moaned out and gripped onto the sheets as I felt her start to suck me dry. Chloe moved her lips to were it was only around the head and she sucked on it gently while her hand was moving up and down my shaft. I moaned out her name and tried to desperately pull her closer to me. Chloe grinned against me and sucked harder. I felt myself close to release when she quickly removed herself from me. I was about to complain when I opened my eyes and saw that she was slowly unrolling a condom onto my penis. I swear that I got even harder at just the sight.

Once the condom was on, she slowly started to straddle me, with my penis resting against her. I looked over at her and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Chlo?"

Chloe smiled and nodded her head yes and said, "I've been wanting to do this since the very first day I saw you. Now, I want you to slide your dick inside my dripping wet pussy and milk it for all it's worth."

I felt myself shutter at Chloe dirty talking me. I slid a hand down my body and grabbed my penis to help direct it into Chloe. The instant I felt her pussy slide over the head, I about came right then and there. _Holy shit this feels fantastic and we haven't even started yet. No wonder guys love having sex all the time._ We both moaned as I entered her slowly. She actually managed to take all of me, which definitely surprised me. I let her get used to being so full and once she gave me the okay, I slowly started to thrust in and out of her.

"Mm Beca, go a little faster. I want to ride you." Chloe moaned out as I started to thrust a little faster like she asked.

I moaned at the feeling and I slide my hands to her hips to help her ride me better. My pace eventually quickened and now I am thrusting into her so fast and deep, it seems like my life depended on it. By now we were both moaning out each other's names and other profanities. I quickly rolled us over so I was on top and started to pound into her even harder. Each time I thrust my penis into her, I went a little deeper and harder.

"Mmm oh god Chloe, I'm about to cum." I moaned out as I thrusted hard into her. By now I was going to fast that the only things you could hear was skin slapping against skin, and both of our moans mixed together.

"Oh yeah baby. Just like that, don't fucking stop." Chloe moaned out and opened her legs wider for me.

I felt my orgasm coming closer and apparently so did Chloe because we were soon screaming out each other's name and with one final thrust, we both started to orgasm. After a few minutes, I slowly slid out of her and rolled off of her so I could lay next to her on the bed.

"Holy shit, that was amazing." Chloe panted out as she rolled over to look at me with a smile.

"It was beyond amazing. By the way, how many condoms do you have? And exactly how long have you had them in here?" I asked curiously.

Chloe blushed and said, "I have a brand new full box of them in my dresser why? And I got them around the time you told me you had a penis…you know…just in case."

I blushed as well and said, "Well, I'm glad you are being safe and thinking ahead then. And, well, since you have a brand new box of them…I was thinking we could go for another round. I mean, if you're feeling up to it."

Chloe grinned and with that, it started off a new round…and also round 3…6…and possibly 10…but I'm neither confirming nor denying that one.

It's been a few weeks after Chloe and I finally went all the way and we still have yet to tell each other that we loved one another. I'm not sure why, but I just get extremely nervous when I come close to telling her that I love her. We also haven't done anything sexual like that since that night either. It's not like we don't want to, I just don't trust my sense of control. I mean…we have done sexual things if you catch my drift…and it actually helps tremendously with my control. When Annika found out, which wasn't on purpose by the way, she was absolutely ecstatic. She said and I quote, "My baby sister has finally became a woman!" Her words, not mine. I also told her about Chloe's aunt hitting her and leaving a bruise on her cheek. Let's just say that we both aren't too happy with her. Thankfully, the bruise didn't last more than a week. Just seeing it reminded me that much more of how much I wanted to kill her aunt.

As for school, everything seems to be just normal for us. Stacie has finally backed off and she's actually getting pretty cozy with my sister, who has yet to tell me any information about that part. I have a feeling my sister has found her mate, but she either doesn't know it yet, which happens sometimes with lycans, or she is in denial of it. I keep trying to hint at it, but she just won't budge with the information. The school's volleyball team actually won the state finals and they are officially done for the season. And of course Annika and I were there front and center at each game, even the away games. At the end of each game, I would immediately meet Chloe on the court and she would greet me with a warm kiss and hug. I swear the more days that pass, the more in love I am with the girl. She has officially stolen my heart, mate bond or not.

We are currently lying in her bed watching some movie with supposed lycans in it. It's supposed to be scary and suspenseful but all it's accomplishing is making me laugh, which has been annoying Chloe.

"For the last time, will you please stop laughing at this movie? It's supposed to scare you, not make you laugh." Chloe said as she looked up at me in amusement. She can never stay mad at me for long.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm sorry but how is this supposed to scare you? They aren't even close to how an actual lycan is! I mean, how can a big fluffy wolf dog be scary? If this thing popped out in front of me, just one measly growl towards it would send it whimpering back to the woods."

Chloe paused the movie and got up from her position on my chest to look at me. "Okay, miss lycan, is there any other movie you would like to watch?"

I scrunched my face up in disgust and shook my head and said, "Nah, I'll pass. You know I don't like movies."

"I know. But one question, if you don't like movies, then why do you always watch them with me?" Chloe asked curiously.

I smiled at her and looked into her eyes. I grabbed a hold of her hand and took in a deep breath of air. _Well, I might as well tell her right? Better late than never._ "Because it makes you happy when I do that with you and I always want to make you happy. You are my entire world and my entire existence. Without you, I would just be this empty lycan freak that would still hate humans."

"Wait, you hated humans?" Chloe asked curiously.

I nodded my head and said, "It was more like I despised them with everything I had. Before I met you, I couldn't even stand being in the same room as one. When I lived back in Washington, my sister had to literally drag me to school every day, but back then we were went to high school. We just decided to go to college this time around because we have repeated high school for so long."

"What made me different then? If you hated humans so much, then how could you have stood to be around me?"

"Honestly? It's because you're my mate…and your bubbly in your face personality helped a lot too." When I said that, Chloe smiled and let out a cute giggle. I smiled back at her and continued. "When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were my mate. That doesn't mean I wasn't happy about it though. I was actually devastated that you were my mate."

"Why?" Chloe asked, hurt forming in her eyes.

I quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed the back of it softly. "It was nothing against you sweetheart, I promise. I was so angry because I was mated to a human. Compared to a lycan mate, having a human mate can be extremely dangerous for us. You already see how angry we can get at the smallest things and how hard it is to control ourselves from phasing. I was so terrified that I was going to slip up and end up killing you. I tried with everything in my power to deny you…to deny loving you…that I was willing to sacrifice my happiness for your safety."

"Wait…did you say you love me?" Chloe asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

I grinned and looked her into her eyes and said, "Yes I did. I love you Chloe Beale. I'm so in love with you that it hurts, but in all of the best ways. I've been in love with you for centuries, but it took up until a month ago for me to fully accept it. I mean it when I say that I am dangerous Chloe. I am so unbelievably dangerous and you have no idea how many times I have almost slipped."

Chloe was beaming now and she pulled my hand into her lap and started playing with it while looking me in the eyes. "But you haven't slipped up and that's all that matters. And I know you're not going to slip. Do you want to know why? Because I am in love with you too Beca Mitchell. I think I was in love with you from the moment our eyes met."

I smiled a bunch and pulled her tightly to me. I looked deep into her eyes and kissed her slowly and passionately. I knew this wasn't going to lead into anything, it was just our way of showing one another how much we love each other. We eventually pulled apart and I looked at her with a big smile on my face.

"Well, do you want to finish watching that stupid lycan movie? I promise to not make a single comment about how dumb they are." I asked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes teasingly and got comfy against my chest. "Okay, but only if you watch the sequel afterwards."

My eyes grew big at the mention of that. "Wait…there's a sequel?" I ended my sentence with a loud groan, which made her giggle out loud. "You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too Beca Mitchell. I love you too." Chloe said as she pushed play on the movie.

**Well, there's that chapter for you guys! What did you think of it? Did you like your surprise? (aka the sex scene) I'm sorry if it was awkward, I have always been awkward at writing lesbian scenes, so now that I have to write a straight (kind of?) scene, it's just as awkward for me. So I really hope I didn't screw it up for you guys. I was thinking about putting some drama into the story line soon, but don't worry I would slowly ease into it. I mean, every cute couple in love has to have some drama along the way right? Anyway, any kind of review is very much appreciated and welcomed here. I seriously love reading your guys' reactions to each chapter. They really make my day. And I seriously love each and every one of you guys for being such awesome readers. I will try my best to not make you guys wait too terribly long for an update, but keep in mind that I am a very busy person at times and life gets carried away a lot for me. So, until next time. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know, I probably suck a lot right now and I am terribly sorry. In my defense, I have been extremely busy with school and just life in general. But, if it makes you guys feel any better, I have been working on and off on this chapter since I last updated. And, if it helps even more, it's extra long this time around. =) Like I said, I am really sorry about the lack of updates. I actually was kind of stuck on what to write for this chapter and how to take the story again. But! Have no fear! I figured everything out and I think I am good again. Thank you to all of my lovely readers for the reviews/favorites/follows for this story and also for myself. You really have no idea how amazing that makes me feel and how much it means to me. Just letting you know, this chapter is definitely drama filled for you guys (like I promised in the past) so I hope you like it. Enjoy. =)  
**

**Angels**

**Chapter Ten**

Remember when I said that things between Stacie and my sister are starting to heat up? Well, I believe things are starting to get a little more intense between the two of them. Why do I say this? Well, they have spent practically every day together for the past two weeks and they are attached to the hip. Annika still hasn't opened up to me about their relationship, but I'm hoping she will soon.

Chloe and I are currently sitting outside by the track and we are watching the two previously mentioned girls flirt with one another once again.

"Do you think they are dating yet?" Chloe asked curiously while playing with my hand.

I lifted my head from her lap and looked over at my sister. Annika is whispering something in Stacie's ear, making her giggle and get closer to her. "Nah, I don't think they are dating just yet. I just think they are smitten for one another. She has that look in her eyes."

"What do you mean by that? Like, how can you tell?" Chloe asked curiously.

I smiled and sat up next to her. Leaning close, I placed my hand right against her chin and turned her head gently to have her look right where I am. "Do you see how Annika keeps constantly smiling at Stacie and looking at her with just…_that_ look?"

Chloe observed for a minute or two and said, "Yeah, I do notice she does that a lot."

Giggling, I said, "Well, that is what us lycans like to call the "holy shit I just found my mate" look. And apparently that was what I looked like and still look like when I saw you for the first time."

Chloe turned to me and smiled wide. "So that's what you looked like when you realized that I was your mate?"

I shook my head yes and said, "Yep, that's what Annika said anyway. And trust me, she teased about me constantly for a while there. Hell, she _still_ teases me. You should have seen her reaction when I told her that I grew something extra down there."

Chloe smiled at that and slid her hand along my thigh and said, "How did she react?"

I glanced down to where her hand was now making light patterns along my thigh. I swallowed hard and tried to ignore it. "Well, let's just say that she laughed so hard and for so long that she was turning purple from lack of breath…that and I had to throw several things at her to get her to stop laughing."

Chloe giggled at that and said, "Aw don't worry babe, I still love you even if your sister likes to make fun of you for it." She then kissed me on the cheek and scooted closer to me.

It's now after school and Chloe decided to go hang out with Stacie and Aubrey so Annika and I were now currently hanging out at the house.

"So, you and Stacie huh?" I said with a grin on my face.

Annika looked at me with an innocent face and said, "I'm not sure what you are talking about sis. Stacie and I are just friends."

I snorted at her and said, "Kind of like how me and Chloe are "just friends?" Please, it is painfully obvious that you two have a thing for each other. I can see it in your eyes sis, you can't hide it from me."

It was quiet for a second and then she sighed and turned towards me more. "I think…I think she might be the one Becs…"

"You think? I could have told you that Ann." I said with a smile.

"I'm being serious here Beca!"

"I am too! It is seriously that obvious that you two are mated to one another." I said while looking at her.

"Really? It's that obvious?" She asked while looking at me. I shook my head yes and she sighed quietly again. "Damn, and here I was thinking I actually hid something from you for once."

I laughed at that and said, "Oh please sis, you and I both know that it is impossible to hide anything from one another. We are both so easy to read that it's ridiculous. Why were you trying to hide your mate from me though?"

"Because…you just recently accepted Chloe as yours and you were so excited and I was so excited for you because you _actually_ got your head out of your ass and started dating a human. I just…I didn't want to take the attention away from you is all. I've been doing that my whole life and I just wanted you to have the lime light for once." Annika said with a small smile.

I smiled wide and pulled her into a hug, which she playfully tried to push me away. "Aw Annika! That is so cute! It's like you actually do care for your sister!"

She finally was able to push me off and she said with a smirk, "Yeah, yeah…don't get used to it though. We may be the same age, but I'm still older than you and you will always be my baby sister."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully. "Oh shut up."

**Chloe's POV**

I definitely missed hanging out with the girls. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Beca but there are some times where I miss just hanging out with Aubrey and Stacie, who we are currently asking questions to.

"So, what's up with you and Mitchell's sister?" Aubrey asked. Apparently her and Beca have a thing where they only call each other by their last names. Don't ask me why, but they have an odd system with one another.

Stacie instantly blushed and said, "I…I don't know what you're talking about Aubrey."

Aubrey snorted and said, "Oh give it a rest Conrad. One second you were trying to get into Beca's pants, and then the next you are cozying up with Annika. So, explain or Chloe and I will have to force the answers out of you."

"I really don't know that's the thing. Like, we have been spending a lot of time together but she hasn't done anything to try and move it further." Stacie said.

I smiled and said, "Aw, does miss Stacie actually like a girl? That is so cute!"

"Shut up Chlo! It's not hard to imagine that I actually like someone."

"Um, yes it is. Stacie, I love you and all but…you kind of are known for just sleeping with the person. I think I can count on one hand the number of people you have actually liked." I said while looking at her with a smile. "And besides, you're acting like it's a bad thing to like her. Annika is definitely a good choice, you should see how she watches over Beca. It's really cute actually."

Stacie smiled at Annika's name, which proved my point exactly. "Okay…so there _may_ be something going on between us."

Aubrey and I squealed excitedly and got closer. "You HAVE to spill the beans now Stace!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, okay I will. Geez, keep your panties in a bunch. So, it started about the time that you and Beca were beginning to do your thing. Anyway, that night, Annika and I just instantly clicked and we started to text, and then it gradually went to calling each other every night, and then it went to just hanging out with one another after school. She's really sweet guys, you should see how she acts when no one is around."

I smiled because that reminded me of how Beca is towards me. "Trust me, I know the feeling. Beca is a total sweetheart when we aren't around anyone else."

Stacie got a smirk on her face and said, "Holy shit, you _totally_ did it with her didn't you?!"

"What?! No! Why would you say that?" I said, trying to look innocent.

"Woah, you did have sex with her! Was it good? I've always wondered how she would be like in bed." Stacie said curiously.

I felt myself get a little jealous, but I tried to quickly push it out of my body. "Hey now, you were just ranting on about how you have a thing for her sister. You don't need both Mitchells."

"And I really don't need to hear about my best friend's sex life, so can we please change the subject?" Aubrey asked.

I stayed over at Stacie's for a little bit and then went home. When I walked into the doorway, a light was suddenly turned on.

"Hello Chloe, we need to talk about your girlfriend Beca."

I gulped and shut the door and walked towards Aunt Emily.

**Beca's POV**

I was upstairs in my room when my door suddenly burst open and a very upset Chloe came inside. I stopped working on my computer and instantly went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Chloe, sweetheart what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" I asked as I rubbed her back softly and pulled her closer.

She sniffed and buried her face in my chest. "It's…it's my aunt…she…she surprised me at my house tonight and…and she…she um said some things and basically said she has to meet you or else…"

I scrunched my face up in confusion and asked, "Or else what sweetheart? Why are you so afraid of your aunt?"

I felt her tense up a little and hesitate on answering. _I wonder why she is acting so weird? It's almost like she's hiding something…_ "My aunt, she's just very controlling and if she doesn't get what she wants…people get hurt. And I just really don't want you to get hurt Beca. I love you so much and if anything were to happen to you…it would destroy me."

I looked her in her eyes and said, "I'm not going anywhere Chloe. Nothing will take me away from you, I promise."

**Chloe's POV**

"_Hello Chloe, we need to talk about your girlfriend Beca."_

_I gulped and shut the door and walked towards Aunt Emily. "Wh…what about her that we need to talk about?"_

_She smiled mischievously and said, "I know you're hiding something from me Chloe. You know that I don't appreciate you hiding things from me. In fact, it's actually quite rude of you to betray family like that."_

"_What are you talking about? I…I haven't betrayed you in any way." I said while backing up slowly. _

"_I said to quite lying to me Chloe!" A sharp slap was heard in the deafening room. I winced and grabbed my cheek. "I know for a fact that you've been hiding Beca from me! For god's sake Chloe! You are a lycan hunter! You're supposed to kill lycans with no questions about it!"_

_I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed her off of me and yelled, "But I love her! She is my soul mate Aunt Em! Can't you understand that?"_

_She busted out laughing and looked at me. "Don't tell me you're actually believing that crap Chloe. Lycans are monsters, they aren't capable of love! They just use that shit to lure in innocent humans like yourself and when they have you right where they want you, they kill you. Don't you ever wonder what happened to your parents? To your little sister?"_

_I felt myself get angry and I started to shake. "You leave them out of this! Especially my sister!" _

"_Oh quit the dramatics Chloe. Now, I demand that you bring Beca over to my house tomorrow for supper. There's no ands, ifs, or buts about it Chloe Beale." _

After my discussion with my aunt, I quickly left the house and ran to Beca's in tears. _How dare she say that what Beca and I have isn't real? Just because she is a lycan doesn't mean she is a monster. _

When Beca started asking questions about my aunt, I knew she started to suspect something deeper was going on. I'm just really glad she chose not to press anything. I do not need to let her find out that my family is lycan hunters, or more specifically my aunt. I don't think she will believe me if I tell her that I am trying to desperately get out of the family secret.

"My aunt um…she is requesting your presence at her house tomorrow night for supper." I started off quietly.

"Why do I feel like you really don't want me to come tomorrow?" Beca asked curiously.

"Because, I really don't want you to meet my aunt. She is seriously over controlling and she doesn't know how to keep her opinions to herself." I said casually. I feel so terrible lying to Beca like this, but she absolutely cannot know.

**Beca's POV**

I really feel like Chloe is lying to me right now, which upsets me greatly. I know, there probably is some kind of reason why she's doing this, but I just don't feel right about it.

I looked at her suspiciously, which I can practically see her fidgeting under my gaze. I sighed and decided not to push the subject. "Okay…I'll believe you. But, if she really wants me to come tomorrow for dinner, then I should probably come. I'll make a deal with you, if things get really shitty there then we can leave right away, okay?"

I could see her let a breath of air out that she's been holding and nod her head slowly. "Okay, I'll agree to that. But I am going to apologize in advance for anything hurtful she may say tomorrow."

I smiled and said, "I really don't think it's going to be as bad as you're saying it's going to be, but I'll accept your apology Chlo. Now, what time do you want me to meet you at your house tomorrow? I'm assuming you were wanting to just head over there in one vehicle."

After discussing the details about tomorrow, Chloe decided that she needed to go home for the night, which I let her do. I needed to talk to Annika about stuff anyway. After telling her goodnight, I walked back into the house and went to find my sister. It turns out she was out back looking up at the sky while lounging on a chair on the deck. When I shut the sliding glass door, she looked over at me and smiled.

"What brings you out here sis? I figured you and Chloe would be together for the rest of the night." Annika said while sitting up in her chair.

I went and pulled a seat next to her and sighed. "Nah, she had a rough day today and she wanted to spend the night at her house."

It was quiet for a second and I could just see my sister deep in thought. She finally looked up at me and said, "Why do I sense there's a problem between the two of you?"

_Woah it's scary when she does that._ "How do you do that sis?"

She tilted her head to the side and asked, "How do I do what?"

"You know, just taking one look at me and being able to decide what I was about to talk to you about."

She smiled and said, "Ah, so there _is_ a problem between the two lovebirds. And you're my sister Becs, I can easily read you like an opened book. But go on, spill."

I sighed and looked down for a second then back up at her. "I…I feel like Chloe is hiding something from me."

"Isn't that pretty typical with a relationship? I know you haven't had any experience in that department but still Becs." Annika said with a grin.

"This is serious Ann. You know that it's never good when a mate lies to the other."

"I know Becs, I'm sorry. What makes you think she's hiding something from you?" Annika asked while sitting up even straighter now, her full attention on me.

"Because, every time she even mentions her aunt, her whole body tenses up and she starts to stutter and become cautious. And if you know Chloe, then you know she isn't a cautious person. And today, she came bursting into my room in tears after her aunt visited her at the house."

"Did she say what was wrong?" Annika asked.

I shook my head no and said, "That's the thing, she never really said why she was crying. She just said that her aunt requested my presence at supper tomorrow and she apparently threatened me if I didn't go or something like that."

There was a curious look in my sister's eyes and I could tell she was thinking about it. "Hmm…well it sounds like she may be scared of her aunt. Have you ever met her before?"

"No, and I think that's a good thing so far. Judging from all the stories Chloe has told me about her, she's not the best human being. Apparently she is very controlling and manipulative. She also was the reason why Chloe had that bruise on her cheek a few weeks ago."

"Holy shit! Her aunt did that to her? Hell, I don't even know the lady and I don't like her. That's just not right to hit someone like that." Annika said angrily.

"I agree with you sis. I just…I can't seem to shake this feeling of Chloe hiding something from me though. I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt but something about this just doesn't seem right." I said while looking down.

"Well, I say you go to the dinner tomorrow and you just play it safe and by ear. If things seem to be like it's going to get out of hand, then you and Chloe get the hell out of there and never look back. Who knows, maybe it's just the nerves talking." Annika said while patting me on the shoulder.

"Maybe." I said while laying back and looking up at the stars. _I just wish my parents were here to help me on this. They would know what to do. _

The next day seemed to go by in a breeze and it quickly became evening time. I just finished getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring. Chloe decided it was best to come pick me up, so that way we can just take her car instead. I heard Annika say she will get the door so I can finish with the last second touches. I looked myself in the mirror and decided that I looked presentable. I decided to wear my nicest pair of skinny jeans, which happened to be black, and a nice shirt that was red. I put a black vest on top of it along with a black tie. _I look pretty good if I do say so myself. _

I walked downstairs and I could hear my sister and Chloe talking in the living room. When I walked into the room, all conversation stopped and Chloe turned to me with a smile. I smiled back and went over to her. _Damn she looks gorgeous. Hell, she always looks gorgeous though._ She was wearing a slim black dress that showed a little bit of cleavage and it stopped mid leg. She also wore black heels to match with her hair up in a cute bun on her head.

"Well don't you clean up nicely." Chloe said with a smile once I reached her.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly. "Why thank you. I have to look good enough for my gorgeous mate, even though I can't even hold a candle to you. You really do look beautiful Chloe."

She blushed and pulled away from me. I heard Annika clear her throat and say, "All right you two lovebirds, it's time to hit the road."

I chuckled and took Chloe's hand in mine and led the way to the door. Before I left, Annika whispered into my ear where only I could hear it. "If you need any help, you know how to reach me. Be careful okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled and followed Chloe out the door. Once we were in the car and on our way, she finally decided to say something. "So, try not to be too detailed in your responses okay Beca? Like I said, my Aunt Emily can be very controlling and she likes to mix words around and try to find ways to make your life a living hell."

I chuckled and squeezed her hand gently. "Chloe, breath. It will be okay I promise. I really don't think this dinner will be as bad as you think."

"You say that now, but once you meet her you will understand." Chloe said and continued to drive.

We finally pulled into a long driveway that led into a closed off wooded-like area. The road led to a two story white house that seemed very old-styled like. There was a wrapped around porch along with a small little pond in the back. Chloe turned off her vehicle and we both got out.

She turned to me and said, "Are you sure you're ready to do this? Because if you're not, I would completely understand. I'm sure I could find some way to tell her that we can't make it tonight."

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly, making her calm down instantly. "Chloe, it's going to be okay I promise. I don't get scared off easily, I'm a lycan remember?"

She smiled, but I could tell it wasn't a genuine one. _I wonder what that's all about?_ I shook it off and followed her to the door. We didn't even have to knock when the door was swung opened and her Aunt Emily greeted us. Looking at her aunt, I could tell she was related to Chloe. She had her red hair, but she wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Chloe is. I could tell she is probably in her mid forties to early fifties and that she is very intelligent. I could also tell why Chloe thinks she is controlling. The way she presents herself makes it seem like she is better than the other person and that she would be quick to tell you the reasons why too. _I'm not sure if I like her yet._ The way she looked at Chloe made my inner wolf growl. _**I don't think I like her at all. She's looking at our mate like she's the scum of the Earth.**__ You noticed that too? Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one that sees it._ I felt myself growl lightly, making both Chloe and her aunt look at me. Chloe gave me the "knock it off" eyes and her aunt only gave me a curious look.

She quickly pushed that feature off her face and said, "Hello, I'm Chloe's Aunt Emily, but you can just call me Emily if you would like. You must be Rebecca Mitchell."

"Oh um…it's just Beca ma'am. But it's nice to meet you." I said while sticking my hand out for her to shake.

She took it strongly and with a very firm grasp. _It's almost like she's trying to tell me who is boss here…_ She let go of it after a minute and said, "My, you have a firm handshake. That's always a good sign. Why don't you girls come in? Supper is just about ready."

When her aunt turned around to go into the house, Chloe and I turned to look at one another awkwardly. We slowly walked into the house, and let me tell you…I can tell that this woman has seen places. She has ancient artifacts hanging _everywhere_. Also, she has a crest-like symbol engraved in almost every artifact that she has as well. _I feel like I've seen this symbol somewhere…I know that Chloe has it around her house as well…maybe it's just some stupid family crest type thing. __**Something is not right…you need to be on high alert.**_ I felt my canines enlarge just a little bit, but thankfully not to where it is noticeable. My body grew more tense and I could tell it was my inner beast trying to be on defensive mode. _Relax. It's just Chloe and her aunt. We are around Chloe all the time, so what makes right now any different? __**You clearly don't understand the words something is not right. Just pay more attention.**_ I sighed softly and followed Chloe into the house.

"Now, this is the living room. Why don't you two girls have a seat while I finish cooking dinner." Emily said with a smile.

We both took a seat on the couch while she walked into the kitchen. I turned to Chloe with a smile, or as much of one as I can manage considering my body is going into hyper drive right now. Chloe noticed and scooted closer to me and placed her hand on my arm.

"Are you okay Beca?" She then leaned in closer and whispered so I could only hear. "You're not going to wolf out are you? Because right now would really be a terrible place to do that." Chloe giggled and rubbed my arm gently.

_**Ask about the symbol.**__ Geez, one thing at a time.__** Now. **_I nodded my head and said tensely, "Yeah…I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous I guess. But uh…could I ask you a question?"

Chloe nodded her head and said, "Sure Becs, anything."

"Um…what's up with that symbol that's basically everywhere?" I asked curiously.

Chloe scrunched her eyes in confusion and asked, "What symbol are you talking about?"

I could tell she was feigning innocence because her heart rate picked up a little bit. _You're right, something isn't right here. It's not like Chloe to be hiding things from me._ "There's a symbol on basically every artifact that your aunt has hanging up. I feel like I've seen it before, but I'm not quite sure where."

Chloe's facial expression got a little nervous as she looked around. "Oh, that symbol! You've probably seen it at my house Becs. It's just a family crest that's been around for centuries. It's nothing special."

I didn't get another chance to ask any more questions because Chloe's aunt chose that moment to call us for dinner. So far dinner has gone fairly uneventful. Emily made some fancy type of steak, which was actually really delicious. As for the question asking, it was fairly light, like your typical interrogation questions. We were in the middle of conversation when my bladder decided to make itself known.

"Um…I was wondering where your bathroom was? It seems like I've drank too much sweet tea." I said while laughing a little.

Emily laughed some and said, "Oh that's alright. The bathroom is upstairs and to the left."

I smiled and excused myself and went to the stairs. While walking up, I saw that she had pictures aligned along the walls. I stopped to admire them and quickly grew to realize that they must have been Chloe's parents and younger sister. _Aw, her sister would have looked just liked her. And I can definitely tell she got her looks from her mother. She's like an exact replica of her._ After going upstairs, I turned to the left and couldn't seem to find the bathroom since all the doors were shut. _Hm…guess I will be guessing then._ I decided on the first door and when I opened it, I could tell it wasn't the bathroom. I was about to shut the door when something caught my eye. Me being the curious person that I am, I decided to go inside the room to see more. _I probably should so not be doing this, but if Chloe isn't going to give me specific answers, then maybe this room can. _

I went inside and shut the door before turning on the light. The room was covered in pictures, along with that same stupid symbol that I know I have seen before. I started off looking at the pictures and what I saw made me sick. _Please don't tell me…_ I looked at more pictures and then I came across one that broke my heart completely. I took it off the wall and sat down with it. I looked down at the picture and saw my parents looking back at me, but they didn't have any life left in their eyes. I felt tears slowly slide down my face as I dropped the picture. I went over to the wall and read a slip of paper that was placed by the picture.

It read:

_September 23__rd__, 1930_

_ We finally managed to track down the Mitchells today. They were hiding in a cave off in the mountains. Warren and Alexandria Mitchell definitely put up a good fight. In fact, they were probably the best hunt we have had so far. Unfortunately though, their two daughters Beca and Annika were not found. We aren't sure where they are or could be, but we _will_ find them. _

I felt anger suddenly surge through my body. Crumpling up the paper, I threw it on the ground and started to shake. I now know why that symbol looks familiar. I saw it on the night my parents died. Annika and I were sent to go hunt for food, now that I think it was on purpose, the night the hunters came. When we arrived back at the cave, the whole pack was slaughtered. _They must have taken that picture of my parents before they cut off their heads and sliced their bodies apart. _Then a sudden realization hit me: Chloe knew about this. She has known all along what her family is. I instantly felt betrayed and more angry than I ever have before. _Maybe she is one of them? But how? How can she betray me like this? _I suddenly reached over and shattered the glass of another picture on the wall by punching it. _I need to leave before I end up destroying this whole room._

I quickly turned off the light and left the room. The closer I came to coming downstairs, the angrier I felt my body become. I was so close to phasing that it physically hurts me holding back. I made it downstairs and by now the two of them were in the living room. I quickly ignored them and went towards the door, which Chloe quickly jumped up and followed.

"Beca! Wait! Where are you going?" Chloe yelled as she desperately tried to get her shoes on.

I slammed open the door and stomped outside, the cold not even phasing me anymore. By now I was shaking even more and breathing heavily. My heart was probably going a million miles per second and my canines where threatening to fall down all the way.

I felt a hand on my arm, and I instantly jerked away. "Do _not_ touch me!" I said while quickly spinning around and lacing nothing but venom in my voice.

Chloe's eyes instantly looked hurt, and I almost felt terrible for lashing out, the keyword being almost. "Will you please tell me what is wrong?"

I laughed viciously and said, "Oh like you don't already know? I mean, you've been hiding all of this from me from the very beginning. You would think that as soon as you found out what I was that you would be at least a little honest with me."

Chloe's eyes scrunched up in confusion for a second until realization hit her. She instantly became worried and tried getting closer to me, which I quickly backed away and said, "I said, do _not_ touch me Chloe. I am seconds away from phasing and if you have any heart left inside you, you would stay away from me right now."

"Beca, how did you find out?"

I laughed again and said, "Out of all the things to ask, you asked how I found out? Really? Well, if you must know, when I got upstairs all the doors were closed so I just started guessing which room it was. And then, I somehow came across this room that had that stupid fucking crest stamped everywhere for all of everyone to fucking see! And it drove me insane because I just _knew_ I've seen it somewhere that wasn't just your house. So, me being the curious person I am I went into the room and turned on the light. Then guess what happened Chloe? I saw the _last_ thing I thought I would _ever_ fucking see hanging on that wall. I saw my parents' lifeless bodies in a fucking picture that was up for display. And then, the best part happened next. I read a letter that was hanging up right next to it describing my parents' deaths and how they were unable to find me or my sister!"

"Beca…I didn't know they killed your parents…I swear to you I didn't. You have to believe me." Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

I had tears in mine as well and I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier by the second. "How can I believe you Chloe? You were my mate, I trusted you with my entire life. Do you know how heartbreaking it is to find out that the person that you are in love with is your sworn enemy? That the person you are in love with is part of the reason why my parents are DEAD, whether you actually did it or not? It fucking _hurts_ Chloe! How _dare you_?! How _dare_ you sit there and say you didn't know! She's your fucking aunt for Christ's sakes!"

"I…I knew about the room. And I know about what line of work my parents were in and the rest of my family is in. But I swear to you Beca, on everything that means anything to me, that I am _not_ like them. I have never killed another creature, especially a lycan. I never wanted to be placed into this life. That's why my aunt is so hard on me Beca. She wants me to kill you or to at least just kill something, but I told her that I would rather be skinned alive than kill the one person I love with everything that I have. I'm _not_ a killer Beca Mitchell." Chloe said while crying.

I almost wanted to believe her, but I couldn't. _How can I? She lied about everything else, so she could be lying about this too. Hunters are good at being fake. They manipulate you until they have you right where they want you. And that is how they kill you._ I shook my head and started to back away slowly. "I can't believe you. No matter how many times I tell myself that I _want_ to believe you, I _can't_ believe you. I…I need to get out of here before I hurt you or go inside there and rip your aunt into shreds."

I didn't let her talk before I quickly turned around and started sprinting towards the woods. As soon as my feet hit the wooded ground, I was phased into my true form. I felt nothing but heartache and pain inside me and I wanted it gone. _I need to get to a safe place so no one gets hurt._

**Chloe's POV**

When I found out that Beca finally found out about my secret, I felt absolutely heartbroken. I never meant for her to find out because I knew she would get hurt. I also knew she would never believe me when I told her that I am nothing like my family, and I meant that with every fiber in my being. I stood outside in that same spot just crying harder than I have ever cried. I somehow managed to lean against my car on the ground and curl into a ball. In the middle of my crying, I could hear a very faint howl in the distance, but I knew who it belonged to. I could tell because it was filled with nothing but pain and heartache. _I did that to her. I have to fix this. I can't lose the one person who I have ever loved._ _But not before I have words with my aunt._

I instantly got angry at what I found out she did. _How dare she kill Beca's parents! I can't even live with myself just knowing that someone from my family was responsible for their deaths._ I stomped into the house and came in on a very startled aunt.

"Chloe, you look like you're about to explode. What happened? Where did Beca run off to?" Aunt Emily said.

I glared at her in so much hate that I think I made her nervous a little bit. I have never felt this angry before. "_How dare you!_"

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you do that to Beca! You are such an evil, soulless, heartless, bitch! I can't believe we are even related! Because of you, I lost her! I fucking _lost_ her!" I spat out while stomping closer to her.

Emily backed up slowly and said, "What in the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to Beca."

I glared at her even more and slapped her face hard. _Damn that felt good to do._ "How _dare_ you murder her parents! She fucking found out about _everything_! Now she thinks I'm one of _you_ and she left! I lost her and it's all because of you and you're fucking hunting!" I slapped her again and pushed her hard to the ground.

Emily laughed and smirked. "You're right. I did kill them. I am the reason why your precious little Beca is parentless. I hunted them down centuries ago and watched as they all scattered like sheep! I remember when my sword blade sliced their heads right off and they were torn into several pieces. But, not before I described to them in detail about what I'm going to do to their precious daughters once I found them. And thanks to you, you practically brought them straight to me. And I'm going to make sure you are right by my side as I hunt your precious lycan down."

I grew angrier at each word she said and could feel myself shake. I punched her straight into the nose and made sure she stayed down. I got on top of her and pulled out the knife I always keep on me and held it to her neck and said, "I swear on everything that if you even think about laying one little finger on Beca, I will personally _hunt_ you down myself. I am getting my mate back and when I do, I will be by _her_ side and watch as she rips into your flesh as you beg her to stop. That is a promise I _will_ keep." I got up and put my knife back into its holder on my leg and walked out of the house.

I got in my car and drove off to my house. "I swear Beca, I will get you back. Even if it's just a friend. I need you in my life."

**Tada! I told you guys that this chapter was drama filled for ya! But have no fear guys! Our favorite couple always find a way out of sticky situations, right? ;) And I am pretty sure that everyone who is a fan of this story has automatically hated Aunt Emily like one hundred times more, because I know I have and I wrote the chapter. Anyway, I would like to thank you guys again for being such amazing fans. I love you all. =) I promise I will try everything in my power to not make the wait be as long as it was this time, but no promises. I do appreciate all of the patients that I have been getting from you guys though. So thank you all again. =) I couldn't have asked for better fans. =) Until next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Once again, I completely suck for not updating as quickly as I promised. I'm not going to lie, I kind of lost interest in writing this story for a little bit. I actually completely re-did what I wrote because there was no way I could have done anything with the old chapter I had written out originally. I actually like this version a lot better. Now, I'm going to warn you that this chapter has a lot of drama and action in it. And it may or may not seem like an ending of the story chapter, but have no fear, this story is NOT over with. There is still a lot of drama left to be told and more Bechloe story left to be told. I just figured I should warn you guys ahead of time. =) Anyway, I am really sorry for being a shitty author and making you guys wait. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. =) Enjoy guys.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Chloe's POV**

It's been three weeks since I have last spoken to Beca or even seen her. In fact, no on has seen her since that night. It is almost like she has just dropped off the face of the Earth. _I don't blame her for doing so either. It is all my fault. _I know I should have told her about my family, in fact I had ever intention on doing so. The reason why I didn't is because I didn't want to scare her away or lose her. _Well you did a good job on doing that jackass. _I was actually going to tell her everything the night of our date…but then she ended up losing control and phasing. When I saw that she was a lycan, I just couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. _Now I really wish I did._ When Annika found out what happened, she practically kicked down my door and slaughtered me.

_I was sitting in the living room doing some homework, or at least trying to so my brain could try and be distracted from everything that happened last night. I suddenly heard very loud banging and what sounded like a very pissed off lycan. _

"_CHLOE BEALE! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FUCKING KICK IT IN!" Annika practically screamed._

_My blood suddenly felt cold as I realized that it was Beca's sister who was at my door. _She probably already knows what happened last night and she's here to kill me. _I closed my books and felt on my leg to make sure I had my hidden knife on me. I just wanted to be safe than sorry. Getting up, I opened up the door to see a very pissed off Mitchell standing on my doorstep. _

"_Oh…hey Annika. What brings you here?" I asked curiously._

_She glared at me and barged into my house by pushing me aside, surprisingly gently. I watched her go into the living room surprised and decided that it was best to just shut the door and follow her. _

"_You know damn well why I'm here Beale." Annika said as she turned towards me suddenly and was still glaring. I gulped and looked down. "Tell me why I shouldn't be taking off your head right at this very second."_

"_Um…because Beca would be furious with you?" I asked hopefully. I felt myself consciously grab onto my leg, ready to grab the knife if I needed to. _

_Annika laughed angrily at that and said, "Do you really think that my sister gives two shits about what happens to you right now? Are you fucking serious Beale? Because of YOU and YOUR disgusting kind, she has gone missing!" _

_I suddenly grew concerned, all fear for my life disappearing. "Be…Beca's gone missing?"_

_Annika rolled her eyes at me and said annoyed, "Yes dumb ass. She's been gone since last night. But luckily for you, she managed to tell me what happened before she disappeared. Now, also luckily for you, she made me swear and promise on everything that I wouldn't come over here and kill you on sight because for some fucked up reason, she still loves you."_

_I felt myself smile at that fact. _Beca still loves me? That means there's hope. And I will definitely take that. _Annika quickly glared at me and said, "That doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet Red. I'm going to give you a chance to explain to me why you are different than the others."_

_Now curious again, I asked, "What do you mean different?"_

"_Are you seriously that dumb? Jesus fucking Christ Beale! You're fucking different than the other hunters out there! If you were just like them, my sister and I would have already been dead, whether it was by your own hands or your aunt's! Now, for the last time, I am giving you a chance to explain that. Annika said looking at me. I can tell she is still very angry at me, but not as bad as before. _

_I sighed and nodded my head. "I have never been like my family before."_

_Annika rolled her eyes at me and said, "Obviously."_

"_Will you shut up for a second and just let me explain?" I said while glaring at her. She instantly glared at me back and got closer to me._

"_What did you just say to me Red?" Annika said while towering over me._

_I gulped and said, "I said, will you just let me talk? Please? It's hard enough to focus right now, I really don't want to repeat it again." She glared for a second or two and then sat back down and let me talk. "Okay…like I said, I have never been like my family. Before my parents got killed, they tried to push me to go hunt with them. I never once accepted and that instantly made me an outcast. And then my aunt came along and she was all about trying to get revenge on my parent's death. She tried multiple times on getting me to kill a…a…um one of you guys, but I just couldn't do it. I could never kill an animal, let alone someone who is human. And then I met Beca and my aunt instantly grew suspicious. I don't know if it was because she recognized the name, but I never told her the last name until she got it out of me later. I love Beca with everything in me. So much that I am willing to abandon my family, which is risking my own life actually, just to protect her and to protect you."_

_Annika scoffed and said, "Protect me? Why in the hell would you want to do that? I don't need protecting Chloe. Especially from your kind."_

_I rolled my eyes and said, "Because believe it or not Annika, I still consider you a close friend. I would do anything to protect both of you."_

"_That's sweet and all but, how is abandoning your family risking your own life?" Annika asked curiously._

"_Because, in the hunter's world, leaving the family or refusing to hunt a lycan is considered a betrayal and it is punished by killing the betrayer just like how they kill a lycan. I left my family because I would rather have Beca and you in my life than not have any of you in my life at all. My aunt now sees me as her enemy as well as you guys."_

"_I have another question about your aunt…Becs mentioned something about a diary type entry hanging by my parent's picture. She said it was dated back in the 30's. If your aunt was the one who killed my parents then that would make her at least eighty something and no offense but, she so doesn't look that old."_

"_I've noticed that too. Normally hunters aren't immortal, but I think she found a way to accomplish immortality. She mentioned that a couple of years after the death of your parents, she made a deal with someone and she now can never grow old." I said while looking at her._

"_Hm, that is interesting. Can she um…can she die?" Annika asked._

_I smiled and said, "Why? You planning on killing her or something?"_

"_Maybe, what's it to you?" Annika said with a grin._

"_Well, if you must know she can die, but only by slicing off her head and then burning her body. But, if you plan on going on a little killing spree, let me join too."_

"_Honey, I would gladly take you, but I would want Beca there with me." _

Since that day, Annika and I have been okay with one another. She's actually not all that bad, once you get past the whole defensive sister thing. Annika has helped me a lot with the coping of Beca completely disappearing and she actually mentioned that she would try and help get Beca and I back together once she comes back home.

Today has been an unusually hard day for me. I have been walking around the campus with no smile on my face and I have been trying to avoid everyone lately. Unfortunately, I couldn't avoid Annika and Stacie for too long because they managed to find the table that I'm sitting at.

"What's wrong Red? You've been even more mopey than you normally are." Annika asked while plopping across the table from me.

Stacie slid in next to her girlfriend and said, "I agree with Annika on this one. Are you still upset about Beca? She will come around sooner or later and when she does, you guys will talk things out and be good as new."

Stacie still didn't know the full truth behind everything. She actually thought that Beca freaked out because of the commitment issue and couldn't handle the relationship anymore. Annika keeps telling me that she will fill her in soon, but I have learned not to push it anymore.

I sighed and said, "It's not that guys. I'm just…worried. It's been almost a month and no one has heard a single thing from Beca. Isn't that at least a little weird to you guys?"

"She used to do this all the time when we used to live at our old place. Don't worry Chloe, she will show up soon. And when she does, I'll talk some sense into her. As much as I would love to sit there and protect my sister, you two are just too cute together and I know you make her incredibly happy."

**Beca's POV**

It's been a month since I have seen Chloe. A month since I have had my heart completely ripped out of my chest. I know you guys are probably thinking that I am over reacting, but just put yourself in my situation. Imagine that you love someone so deeply that it practically runs through your veins, that they are literally _your_ world and the _only_ reason why your entire existence even exists. Then imagine that you find out that a relative of theirs is the reason why your parents are dead and that they knew the whole time. Imagine that they are supposed to be your number one enemy and that they are also supposed to _kill_ you in a blink of an eye. You would be upset and feel absolutely destroyed too. I haven't really gone anywhere. I've just been running for days. I completely shut my brain off and let my legs do the thinking this time and it felt absolutely fantastic. But, even all of this running can't keep my mind from returning back to Chloe. I really do miss her. I miss the way her presence brought me comfort. I miss joking around with her, kissing her, just touching her in general. No matter how much she has destroyed me, I can't stop loving her.

When I told my sister what had happened that night, she was absolutely livid. I had to practically pin her against the wall because she was ready to march down the street and rip Chloe's head off. In fact, before I left I made her swear and promise that she wouldn't harm her while I was gone. I decided to return home finally but was stopped short by an odd scent following close behind me. _That's weird. It smells like a lycan, but I have never smelled it before around here. _I started to continue on my path cautiously, when I heard a snap of a twig directly to my left.

I stopped short and yelled, "Who's there? I know you're out there so just go ahead and show yourself!" I looked around and tried to use my heightened visual and sense of smell to find the person who is doing this. I heard another snap and I saw a pair of glowing grey eyes staring at me. _Where have I seen those before? They look so familiar. It's almost like I've seen them or someone has told me about them before._ I quickly phased into my lycan form and sent a warning growl to whoever it was.

The form walked out of the cover and a large black lycan emerged from the darkness. He was standing at least a few inches below me, if not the same height, and he was built with tons of muscle. I felt myself want to cower just a little, but I quickly made sure it didn't show and sent another warning growl.

"_Now, now, Beca…I just want to talk with you. Or more like take you somewhere to talk. No need for this violence shit."_ The lycan said in a taunting voice.

I growled again and asked, _"How in the hell do you know my name? Who are you?"_

The lycan grinned, effectively showing all of his very sharp canines and said, _"Who I am isn't important right now. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose Beca. Personally, I'm hoping you pick the hard way. I would enjoy kicking your ass today."_

"_And who said that I would let you kick my ass? If you want me to come with you, you're going to have to knock me out first."_ I said with pure venom in my voice.

He grinned and pulled something out from behind him. _What in the hell is that? It kind of looks like a chain of some sort. __**I have a very bad feeling about this. **_Before I knew it, he came charging at me and knocked me on the ground. I felt the chain wrap around my wrists and arms, and I instantly started screaming in pain. _What is this stuff? It fucking hurts like hell!__** It's silver. The entire chain is made up of silver.**_ I tried to crawl away from it, but no matter where I went, the pain followed me. My vision was starting to go dark and before I knew it, I was completely covered in darkness and pain.

My eyes slowly opened up and I found myself in a dark room. The pain that was surrounding me earlier wasn't as strong, but I could feel it faintly. I looked down at my wrists and saw that I had silver chains on each of them, along with my ankles. My shirt was torn to bits, probably from the silver cutting into my skin. I heard a door open up and I saw a woman walk inside. My vision was still a little blurry, but as soon as the woman spoke I knew who it was.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." Emily said with a smile.

I glared at her and heaved out, "What…do…you…want…from me…Emily?" This silver was really affecting my state of mind.

Emily smiled and said, "You know what I want Beca. Your head on a silver stake! But, you and I both know that isn't going to happen any time soon, so I came here for a compromise so to speak."

"And what…what is this…compromise?" I managed to speak out again. I tried pulling on the silver, but I was met with instant pain, making me yell some.

"Ah, ah, ah I wouldn't do that if I were you Beca. The more you struggle, the more painful it gets. Now, as for this compromise, I want you to completely stay out of Chloe's life. I don't want you to have anything to do with her, not even look or breathe in her direction. You do this and I will let both you and your sister live happily ever after." Emily said with a smile.

I spat blood out at her and said, "You know damn well that is impossible to do. Chloe is my mate!"

I felt a sharp sting and opened my eyes back to see that she hit me with some type of silver whip. "That is bull shit and you know it! Do not fucking lie to me! You know that is simply impossible to happen! A lycan and a lycan hunter cannot mate together!"

I glared and could feel myself growing angrier by the second. I looked down and could see blood dripping to the floor. I looked back up and looked directly into her eyes and said, "No, you stop lying to yourself. Chloe Beale and I are meant to be together! We are mated to one another and no amount of torture will destroy that!"

She grew a grin on her face and said, "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that."

**Chloe's POV**

It's been pure torture since Beca has disappeared. It's almost been a month and a half and there has still been no sign of her being around. Even Annika is starting to get worried.

"I don't know Ann…I feel like something is wrong." I said as we were at my house to hang out.

Annika put down her sandwich and said, "I agree with you on that. Normally she lets me know if she is okay by now, even if it is just a simple text."

I got a sudden pain in my head and a very bad feeling in my gut. Annika noticed and quickly came to my side and asked, "Woah there Chloe, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and said, "I just…I feel like something is wrong with Beca. I got this sudden feeling that she's in danger."

"Beca is in danger? How did you….wait a minute…I've heard of this before."

"Heard of what?" I asked curiously.

"I don't have much time to explain. I just know that a lot of times, if the mate bond is strong enough, then the two mates in that bond can sometimes feel what the other is feeling. In this instance, you can feel that something is wrong with Beca, which could indicate that she is either in serious danger or seriously injured. Now, do you know where this feeling is coming from? Where she could be?" Annika asked worriedly.

I closed my eyes as another shooting pain came to my head. I was suddenly hit with a vision-like image in my head. _Beca was tied up in silver-looking chains in a basement. There was nothing but loud screams and blood. "Please…stop doing this…I love her…you can't do this…"_ I suddenly opened my eyes as I realized where she's at.

"I know where Beca is at. And if she's with who I think she is, then she is in serious danger." I said as I stood up to grab my coat.

"Wait…did you just have a vision? What did you see?" Annika asked as she stood up as well.

"I could hear nothing but loud screams and could see nothing but blood dripping from her body. She's locked up in a basement and I believe she has silver wrapped around her wrists." I said as I grabbed my keys. "Come on, there's no time to explain. We have to hurry!"

**Beca's POV**

I screamed as loud as I could from the excruciating pain that is slowly covering my body. _I can't do this anymore. I'm so weak…__**Don't give up. It's the silver that is talking. Just stay strong. We will be saved soon. **_I felt another round of pain hit me, and I could feel my skin being cut open.

"Now, I'm going to ask one more time, if I let you go, will you stay out of Chloe's life?" Emily asked, her silver whip in her hand.

I'm sure my body is covered in deep cuts and blood by now, especially my wrists. The pain was so excruciating from the chains that they were the first to go completely numb. I lifted my head up as best as I could and said, "Fuck you bitch. I would rather die than leave Chloe alone."

Emily smirked and put her whip down on the table. I saw her take a samurai-looking sword from the table and knew that my life was coming to a close. "Very well then. Your wish can be arranged. I must say though Beca, I did rather enjoy your torture. But, I felt like it put your parents to shame. You couldn't break as easily as they could. For them, all I had to do was threaten their two precious baby's lives and they were putty in my hands. So, I guess I can see where you get your faithfulness. But, unfortunately, that won't be enough to save you. I sworn that I would hunt you down some day, and that day has finally come. I just wish your sister could have been here to enjoy it with me."

I heard a loud bang and then someone say, "Surprise bitch. I'm here, but I believe that the only thing I will be enjoying is watching your head get ripped off of your body."

Emily glared and said with venom, "How did you get in here?"

I then saw a faint looking Chloe, by now my vision is going in and out, come from behind Annika. "Here's the thing that you've never understood about mates my dear Auntie Emily, when a mate is in danger, or in severe pain, the other mate can hear and see basically everything that the other can hear and see."

"You son of a bitch! I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance! Here Beca, hold this for me." Emily said as she swung the sword in my direction. I heard a very loud "NO!" being screamed out and then I was suddenly met with the worst pain that I have ever felt. I screamed and felt my body go entirely limp. I tried holding on as best as I could, but I could feel myself slowly slipping away. The last thing I saw was Emily's head being ripped off while a flash of red hair come sprinting my way. The next thing I know, I am being surrounded by pure darkness.

**Chloe's POV**

When we got to my aunt's house, the pain got a thousand times worse. It was so bad that Annika had to rush over to me and keep me standing.

"I'm taking it she's here. Emily must have sound proof walls because I can't hear anything." Annika said as she held onto me as best as she could.

I flinched again and said, "We need to get in there and quick. I have a bad feeling that my aunt is about to do something drastic."

She nodded and we somehow managed to sneak into the house. I lead the way towards the basement and the closer we got, the louder the screams were. I could feel myself getting angrier and worried at the same time, which made Annika even more concerned. We were about to be by the door when Annika suddenly stopped me.

"Okay, as much as I would love to barge in there, we need to have a plan." Annika said. I nodded my head in agreement and looked at her. "Okay, I say that you let me handle the bitch and you go and get my sister out of here as fast as you can."

"But-" I was about to continue when we heard another scream. I could faintly hear Beca say, "Fuck you bitch. I would rather die than leave Chloe alone."

"There's no time to argue about this Chloe. My main priority is to get both you and my sister out of here safely. We don't know what kind of condition she is in, but judging from the fact that silver is used, it's a good bet to say she's not in a good condition at all. So just go directly to my sister and get her out of here. No matter what happens."

She was about to open the door when I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned around, getting ready to protest, when I leaned down and pulled my long knife out of my leg pocket. She looked at me weird as I said, "If you're going to kill my aunt, you're going to need this. Make sure the head is completely disconnected from the body and burn both pieces."

"Um…I'm not sure what's more scary…the fact that you've been hiding that huge ass knife there the whole time or how calm you are about me killing your aunt." Annika said as she took the knife.

There was no more time to waste because we both heard the familiar sound of a sword being lifted from a table. We both burst in and Annika said, "Surprise bitch. I'm here, but I believe that the only thing I will be enjoying is watching your head get ripped off of your body."

Before either of us could stop it, Emily was swinging her sword towards Beca. Annika and I both knew what was coming next as we both yelled out "NO!" I saw it connect directly into Beca's chest, making her scream in agony. I felt Annika shove me roughly in the direction of Beca as she yelled, "Chloe, go get my sister. I'll handle this bitch."

I ran as fast as I could to Beca's side, who was panting short, little breaths while blood was coming out of her mouth. "Beca! Beca, sweetheart…stay with me. Please just stay with me. You're going to make it out of here, I will make sure we all get out of here. Just don't close your eyes…Beca please…I love you…I love you so much." I grabbed a pair of pliers off of the ground and cut the chain off. Once she was free of the silver, I could see all the deep cuts in her wrists and all over her body. I carefully picked her up and started to carry her to the door. Looking around, I saw that Annika managed to slice my aunt's head off, which brought me a sigh of relief. "Just hold on tight Becs…we're going to make it out of here. I promise."

**Beca's POV**

I felt a sharp pain come from my body. It was so sharp that it caused me to jerk in my sleep, or what I thought was sleep anyway. I could barely open my eyes, just the thought of doing it pained me. _What is wrong with me? Am I dead? __**No, you're not dead. Just open your eyes and you'll know where you're at.**_ _Yeah…I would like to but there's a problem with that: I can't.__** Yes, you can. Stop being a stubborn ass and just do it.**_ I very slowly tried to open my eyes, and after a few unsuccessful tries, I managed to finally do it. I was nearly blinded by the bright light that came to my vision and I could suddenly hear beeps and what sounded like an angel's voice speaking to me.

"Beca? Oh my gosh you're awake!" The angel said.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, this time getting a little more visual. I noticed that the angel had red hair and suddenly images of said angel came flooding into my memory. "Ch…Chloe?"

Her eyes grew wide and she got closer to me. I could feel her hand grab mine but then quickly pull it away. "Yes, it's me Chloe. Do…do you remember what happened?"

I thought really hard and then shook my head yes. After clearing my throat and getting a big drink of water, I looked back at her. "Yes, I remember. Well…some of it anyway. I remember that I found out your family secret and I remember running away…I also remember seeing grey eyes and talking to him…he was a lycan and suddenly I was being surrounded by pain…sharp and shooting pain. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in some dark room with more pain, but not as sharp. Your aunt…she was there. She tortured me in this room…she said she wanted to compromise but I wouldn't do it, so she tortured me some more."

"Do you remember what she wanted to compromise with you about?" Chloe asked curiously.

I shook my head yes again and said, "She wanted me to walk out of your life for good. I kept refusing her though and that made her angrier."

"Why…why did you refuse her Beca?" Chloe asked. I could tell she had tears in her eyes.

I grabbed her hand as tight as I could, which wasn't very tight, and said, "Because I love you Chloe. I know I over reacted with the whole hunter thing, and I will never forgive myself for the things I said to you. But I would never walk out on you like that. You're my mate and I would rather die than betray you like that."

Chloe smiled a lot and leaned down and kissed me on the lips as softly as she could. I wanted to pull her in for more, but I knew that wasn't possible. She pulled away slowly and asked, "Do you remember anything else that happened?"

"I remember more pain…like the worst pain you could ever imagine but times a million. And then I remember someone coming into the room, which made her even more furious. I think it was you two actually. And then the next thing I know I'm being surrounded by even worse pain and nothing but darkness." I said as I felt a small little pain come from my chest. I looked down and saw that I had a huge scar right next to my heart. _I have a feeling that has something to do with what happened._

"Annika and I came in just in time because Emily was about to stab you in the heart and then completely slaughter you. That pain you felt…it was her sword landing in her chest. I think she meant to slide it into your heart, but she missed. The doctor said that the sword missed your heart about half a centimeter. He said that you were very lucky to even be alive. I agree with him completely Beca. God…if anything were to happen to you…it would kill me…" Chloe said as she cried quietly. I pulled her as close to me as I could and kissed her cheek.

"Well, don't worry about that now Chloe. I survived and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. But one question…did Emily get killed?"

"You bet your ass she got killed. I made sure that that bitch's body wasn't recognizable when I was done with her. I also made sure there was no evidence left behind." Annika said as she walked into the room.

I smiled wide when I saw her come in, which she returned back. "I'm so glad to see you alive too sis."

"Hell, I should be saying the same thing to you Becs. You came closer to death than I did. Just…don't ever scare me like that again do you understand me?" Annika said as she came over and hugged me.

I smiled and said, "I definitely promise that I will never do that again."

**And there's the end of this chapter! What did you guys think of it? I know, there was a lot of drama and other stuff to take in, but I felt it was time to get rid of good ol Aunt Emily. It felt really good to kill her off, even though I didn't go into details about it. I mainly did that because I'm terrible with action battle type details, so I will let you guys use your imagination. =P Anyway, I apologize again for the severe lack of posts on this story. I have actually been quite busy these past several weeks and my girlfriend has had a lot of time off of work so I also blame her for my lack of posts. =P But, thank you guys so much for being patient with me, and if I have lost any readers, I especially apologize to you guys for failing you and I really hope I gain your support back. Thank you to those who had sent reviews/favorites/follows for either myself or this story. It really means a lot to me. I noticed that some of you guys were curious about the whole centuries thing that Aunt Emily mentioned in the previous chapter. I tried my best to explain it and I hope I answered that question for you guys. But, if you do have any more questions about something in this story, feel free to leave it in a review or a private message and I will either answer it to the best of my ability right then and there or in a later chapter. =) I will try my best to update soon, but once again no promises. Just please don't give up on this story because I promise you that I am not giving up on it. I love each and every one of you. =) Until next time. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter. All of your support really means a lot to me. So this chapter is more of a filler because I feel like Annika deserves a little time in the spotlight. So, this entire chapter is done in her point of view. =) So, I hope you guys enjoy.  
**

**Angels**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Annika's POV**

Seeing my sister lying in that hospital bed absolutely kills me. I'm so thankful that Chloe found where she was. I just knew something was wrong because Beca always, no matter what, texts me or calls me to tell me where she is at and when she will be coming home. At first I thought she wasn't contacting me because of the way we left things. Let's just say it wasn't the best.

_I was watching television when I heard the front door slam. Seconds later, my sister came into the living room and I could practically see the steam seeping from her ears. _

"_Geez sis, what's gotten into you?" I asked jokingly. I mean, I try not to take my sister serious when she comes home angry. Like I've mentioned to her plenty of times, she is the most dramatic person that I know. _

"_Now is not the time to joke around Annika. It's taking everything in me to not go back there and kill her." Beca said as she started pacing the room._

_Wait, kill her? She isn't talking about Chloe is she? "Woah wait a second Becs. What are you talking about? Who are you trying not to kill? Is it Chloe? What did she do?" I asked as I suddenly stood up to try and calm her down. _

_She stopped pacing to stare at me and say, "No, her aunt you dumb ass! Why would I want to kill my mate?" She then turned around and mumbled quietly, "Not like she would deserve it anyway…" _

_If I didn't have good hearing, I wouldn't have been able to hear what she mumbled. But, fortunately I do so I then became more curious. "Can you please stop mumbling and cursing the world over there long enough to tell me what in the hell happened tonight? I thought you were going to Chloe's aunt's house for dinner?" _

_She sighed and went over and sat down on the couch. I sighed as well and sat down next to her. I looked over at Beca and saw that she was pinching the bridge of her nose and then rubbing her temples. "As you know, I went over Chloe's aunt's house for dinner and as expected, she was being a complete ass to Chloe and I. Anyway…"_

_Once Beca was finished telling me what she saw in the room, I was absolutely furious. "How dare she! How dare she hide that from us and put us in danger! I swear I am going to go over there and kick her ass!" _

_I stood up and tried to march towards the front door when Beca wrapped her arms around my waist to hold me back. "I know you're furious Annika, I am too believe me. And as much as I would love to let you go over there and kick her ass, I'm afraid I can't let you do it. As angry as I am at her, Chloe is still my mate and I refuse to let any harm come her way."_

_I took several deep breaths and managed to calm myself down some. "Fine. I won't harm her. What are you planning to do though?"_

"_I was planning on escaping here for awhile. I just can't stand seeing her right now. I need to leave town." Beca said as she stood up._

_For some reason that just angered me even more. I stood up as well and stood by the door. "I'm not letting you leave Beca. You always try to escape your problems, but not this time. You have to face this head on."_

_Beca stood in front of me and said, "Are you serious right now sister? You have no idea how I'm feeling right now! None! You don't know what it's like to have your mate completely stab you in the back! Hell, you don't even have a mate!" _

_My anger grew as she kept speaking. How dare she say that I don't have a mate! "For your information, I do have a mate. It's Stacie. And I may not know how it feels to have my mate lie to me and hide something that huge from me, but I do know how it feels to do the same thing to her. I still haven't told Stacie about us yet and I was planning on keeping it that way for awhile."_

"_Wait, you're saying that Stacie is your mate? I highly doubt she is your mate! She can't even keep her legs closed for one person. Do you really think someone like Stacie is going to commit to someone like you?" I could tell that Beca immediately regretted saying it as soon as she said it. Her eyes grew huge as she said quickly, "Oh my god sis…I am so sorry…I didn't mean it." _

_I closed my eyes and clenched my fists tightly. I could feel the blood boiling up in my veins as her words kept repeating over and over again in my head. I moved to the side and threw open the door. I then opened my eyes and glared at my sister. "If you really feel that way, then go. Leave. I'm not going to stop you. But don't come crying back to me to save your ass when your world turns to shit." _

_I turned around and left the room. I heard a sniff and then I heard Beca walk out of the house and slam the door shut. _

When I found her in those silver chains, my heart broke completely. All anger from her comments instantly left and my only thought was to save my sister. When Emily slid that sword into Beca's chest…I thought I was going to lose my sister completely. In that moment, I would have done anything to take back our fight with one another. In that moment, I would have done anything to take away my sister's pain. I was so thankful for Stacie during the time Beca was in the hospital. Like I mentioned earlier, seeing my sister in that hospital bed absolutely killed me and if it wasn't for Stacie, I wouldn't have made it.

_I was visiting Beca at the hospital for the fourth time today. She has yet to wake up from her injuries and I was beginning to worry. I walked into the room and saw her lying still on that bed. Looking at all the deep cuts and bruises that covered her body, I could feel my heart break. _

_I sat down next to her and slid my hand in hers. "Oh Beca…I feel like this is all my fault. If only I would have done more to stop you that night, maybe you wouldn't have been in this situation." I looked at the stitched up wound right by her heart and I felt my own heart break. "I didn't mean a word I said to you that night Beca and I know you didn't mean a word you said that night either. We were both angry and not in our right minds. You're my sister and you will always be my sister no matter what. I will always do everything I can to protect you, no matter how dramatic you are with things." I sniffed as I felt tears start to slowly fall from my face. I was about to say something else when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder softly. I looked up and saw Stacie standing behind me and Chloe standing off in the distance. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I've been trying to get ahold of you all day but you never answered and I got worried. I went over to Chloe's house and she told me you would probably be here." Stacie said as she pulled me into her arms._

_I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and buried my head into her chest and cried softly. I felt her rub my back in little, soft circles, which started to soothe me instantly. She let me cry on her for what felt like a long time and then she leaned down and kissed me on the head softly. "Why don't we go take a walk sweetheart? Some fresh air would do you some good." Stacie whispered in my ear softly._

_I pulled away some and said, "But what about my sister? I can't leave her alone. What if she wakes up and there's no one here?" _

_Chloe chose that time to come stand next to Stacie and close to Beca. "I'll watch her Annika. I promise that if she wakes up, you will be the first to know." _

_I hesitated for a minute and then sighed and nodded my head. "Okay, I'll go. But if there is even the slightest change, you tell me immediately Beale." _

_She smiled sadly and nodded her head. Stacie helped me up and then slid her hand in mine as we walked out of the room. We walked in silence throughout the whole hospital until we got outside. Instead of heading towards the parking lot, Stacie led us towards the group of trees that went around the hospital. _

_It was silent for a little bit longer until Stacie finally broke the ice. "Can I ask you something and you be completely honest with me?"_

_I looked up at her and in her eyes. I can tell she was being serious about this so I nodded my head and said, "Of course Stace. You know I would never lie to you." _

_She smiled a little smile at the nickname and then said, "What happened to Beca?"_

"_I told you, she got into a really bad-"_

"_Cut the shit Ann. You've always been a terrible liar when it comes to me. Please…just tell me what really happened…" Stacie said with determination in her voice._

_I sighed and nodded my head. "Do you really want to know? Okay…" I sighed again and took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes. "What if I told you that the world you live in has unexplainable…creatures…that you have never known existed?" _

"_I would tell you that I have a very opened mind and that I wouldn't look down on any of these creatures. Now, can you stop beating around the bush and just tell me what's going on? Please Annika." _

_I sighed and looked down and then looked back up. "My sister and I were born in a small town in Washington in the year 1000. My family and I were very happy with our lives and we knew how to survive, that was until there were massive murders beginning to happen. My sister and I, along with our parents and a few other people from our village, were forced to move up into the mountains in order to go into hiding. We didn't want to take any risks of being found and we thought that was the safest place for us. One night, our parents sent Beca and I out to go hunt for food when it happened. We came back and saw that everyone there was slaughtered, including our parents. That was when we decided to run and leave the area and we haven't stayed in one place for too long since."_

_Stacie was quiet for a few minutes and then looked up at me and said, "Okay…so…you and Beca are like, immortal or something right? What exactly are you?"_

_I sighed and looked up at her and said, "What I am may scare you. And before I show you, I want to let you know that I will never harm you, no matter what."_

"_Whatever it is that you and your sister are, it can't be that bad. I'm a big girl and I can handle things. Just show me, please?" Stacie said with pleading eyes. _

_I backed far away from her so she was at a safe distance and then closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was transforming into a ten-foot dark brown lycan. I looked down at her and saw that she was in shock. _

"_Okay…so you're a…werewolf?" Stacie asked. "Okay, I can handle that. My girlfriend is just a big giant wolf."_

_I laughed, which kind of came out as snorting, and quickly phased back. "Okay first of all, I'm not some fluffy pathetic wolf. I'm a lycan. We are a million times stronger, faster, and smarter than those stupid werewolves that everyone seem to picture. You know, I kind of blame that Twilight author for ruining the image of my kind. Giant fluffy dogs…pssh…more like pathetic." _

_Stacie giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Well, I don't care what you are, I still love you just the same."_

_My heart stopped for just a moment. Did she seriously just tell me she loves me? "Did…did you just…did you just tell me you love…you love me?" _

_She blushed a deep red and said, "Yes, I did. I love you Annika Mitchell and I don't care who knows it. I've known it for awhile now, I just didn't know when the right time to tell you was." _

_I smiled a big smile and kissed her softly and said, "Well it looks like you're in luck. I am deeply in love with you miss Stacie Conrad." _

_She smiled even bigger, if that was even possible, and kissed me deeply. We eventually pulled away from one another and she looked at me. "So, what happened to Beca…was it because she's a lycan?"_

_I nodded my head and began to tell her everything that happened. I told her about how it was Chloe's demented aunt who hunted our parents down and who also tried to kill Beca. I also told her about how Chloe is trying to break free from her family because she doesn't want to be a hunter. I told Stacie about how her aunt caught and tortured Beca and almost killed her, which is why she is in the hospital. _

"_So, the reason why she has all of those cuts and stuff is because Chloe's crazy aunt used silver on her?" Stacie asked as I nodded my head yes. "If silver hurts you guys then why didn't Beca die when Emily stabbed her with a silver sword in her chest?"_

"_She didn't die because it barely missed her heart by centimeters. Silver is meant to kill lycans, but it can also seriously harm us as long as it doesn't touch our hearts. Just a small touch of silver can be enough to leave a sunburn-like wound on our skin. What Beca went through was pure torture. When we managed to make it into that room, Emily had silver chains on Beca's wrists and ankles and it also seemed like she was hitting her with some type of silver whip. Beca was so weak that if we were a second longer, she probably would have been dead." I said as tears came to my eyes. _

_I felt Stacie wrap her arms around me and say, "Man…poor Chloe. I can't even imagine the pain she went through seeing that."_

"_Especially since she's Beca's mate." I said and then my eyes got huge because I realized that I accidentally slipped up._

"_What do you mean mate?" Stacie asked curiously. _

_I pulled back from her and explained to her about the mate bond and how it works. Once I was done, Stacie looked at me hopeful and said, "Do you think…I'm your mate?"_

_I smiled at her and I could feel my heart flutter even faster just looking at her. "I don't think you are…" She looked upset when I said that and looked down. I smiled even more and tilted her head back up slowly with my finger. "Stacie…I don't think you are…I know you are. I knew it from day one and unlike my sister, I wasn't in denial about it. Just the mere thought of you makes my heart beat a thousand times faster. I can't stand being away from you. It physically hurts me. I would do anything for you Stace, anything. I love you so much."_

_She smiled a lot and kissed me softly. "I love you so much too Annika. And the weird thing is, I thought there was an unusual bond between us from day one. I'm sorry I had to put you through the whole me hitting on your sister part though. I was just trying to distract myself from you because I was actually in denial of my feelings for you. I've never been committed to anyone in my life…that is until you came along. And now, I am in this for the long run and I'm actually okay with that. Just as long as you are by my side the whole time."_

Since that day, Stacie has come with me to the hospital when I went and visited my sister. I couldn't be more thankful for her help. It was about a month before Beca woke up from her injury-induced coma.

_We walked into hospital and was met with Chloe sound asleep next to Beca. She had her hand in Beca's and it was actually a cute site. That girl hasn't left her side since the moment she was in the hospital. I just really hope those two can get their stuff worked out because Chloe is actually really good for my sister, despite her family being lycan hunters. _

_I walked over to my sister and looked down at her. Her cuts now healed and there were only scars left behind. I looked at her chest and I felt my heart break just knowing that we came close to losing her. "Oh Becs…when are you going to wake up? We just need you to wake up…Chloe needs you to wake up…I need my sister back. I can't lose you too…" _

_I sniffed and quickly wiped the tears off of my cheeks. Stacie came up behind me and kissed my cheek softly while rubbing my back a little. "Come on, let's go get Chloe something to eat. The poor girl has been in here for so long, she's probably forgotten how to even eat properly." _

_I sighed and nodded my head and followed her out the room. We were in the middle of getting food when I thought I heard my sister's voice in her room. My ears perked up to see if I'm hearing correctly. Stacie could tell something was off about me because she looked concerned._

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" Stacie asked._

"_I think…I think my sister is awake." I said as I continued to try and listen. _

"_Here, you go check and see if she is while I stay back and get the food. I'll meet you in the room okay?" Stacie said as she started pushing me towards the direction of the room. She pulled me back for a second to kiss me softly and say, "I love you Annika."_

_I smiled and kissed her back and said, "I love you too Stace. I'll see you in a few minutes." _

_I took off in a slow sprint towards Beca's room. The closer I got, the louder her voice became to me. Now, to any human they wouldn't have been able to hear her. That's just one of the pluses to being a lycan. I got outside her room and I could hear her and Chloe talking inside. _

"_I remember more pain…like the worst pain you could ever imagine but times a million. And then I remember someone coming into the room, which made her even more furious. I think it was you two actually. And then the next thing I know I'm being surrounded by even worse pain and nothing but darkness."_

_My heart broke at hearing that. I would give anything to have traded her places. We may be the same age as one another but I still feel like I'm the older sister. _

_"Annika and I came in just in time because Emily was about to stab you in the heart and then completely slaughter you. That pain you felt…it was her sword landing in her chest. I think she meant to slide it into your heart, but she missed. The doctor said that the sword missed your heart about half a centimeter. He said that you were very lucky to even be alive. I agree with him completely Beca. God…if anything were to happen to you…it would kill me…" I could hear Chloe crying start crying. _

_"Well, don't worry about that now Chloe. I survived and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. But one question…did Emily get killed?"_

_I chose that time to come into the room. I opened the door and saw my sister sitting up on the bed, or at least trying to anyway. "You bet your ass she got killed. I made sure that that bitch's body wasn't recognizable when I was done with her. I also made sure there was no evidence left behind." _

_Beca instantly smiled wide at me as I got closer to her. "I'm so glad to see you alive too sis."_

_I started walking over to the bed and pulled her into a big hug. "Hell, I should be saying the same thing to you Becs. You came closer to death than I did. Just…don't ever scare me like that again do you understand me?"_

_She nodded her head and hugged me back and said, "I definitely promise that I will never do that again."_

It took Beca almost another month or two to recover. She now has full usage of her hands and feet and doesn't need us to help her walk. We were sitting in the living room watching television when Beca turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"What's gotten you so serious all of a sudden sis?" I asked curiously.

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry…"

Confused, I asked, "What exactly are you sorry about?"

She turned to me even more and said, "I'm sorry about what happened before everything went down. I had no right to tell you who is or isn't your mate. I was just insanely furious about the situation and wasn't thinking correctly."

"Beca, I've forgiven you the instant you left that night. You know damn well I didn't mean anything I said that night either. I would also do anything to protect you, even if that means risking my own." I said as I pulled her in for another hug.

She hugged me tightly back and looked at me. "Do you love her?"

I smiled and nodded my head yes. "More than life itself."

"Does she treat you right?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but I couldn't help but smile even more. "I have never been with someone who treats me like this. She would do anything to make me happy."

It was silent for a few minutes. Beca then looked up at me and asked, "Does she know…about us?" I was silent but I nodded my head yes. "How did she take it?"

"She was surprisingly okay with it. I think she was suspicious that something was different about us though. She basically asked me what we were. Stacie is such a smart woman Beca. And she's loyal. We can trust her." I said.

"I never said we couldn't." Beca said as she smiled at me. "I approve."

She got up and walked upstairs to her room. I smiled at my sister's statement. She finally has accepted it and that's all that I have ever wanted.

**So, there's the chapter for you guys. What did you guys think? Like I said, this chapter is more of a filler for you so it can hold you over. I also want to know how many of you guys would be interested in more Annika point of views? I kind of enjoy writing her view point. Like I've mentioned in a past chapter, I don't like switching point of views very often but every so often I do. I'll try my best to make sure I don't take as long to update again and I promise the next chapter will have more Bechloe in it. =) Thank you guys again for the amazing support. You guys are the best. =) Until next time. **


End file.
